<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teams Are Merging, Just as the World Falls Apart-Reboot/Reux by IsTheMedia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242689">Teams Are Merging, Just as the World Falls Apart-Reboot/Reux</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia'>IsTheMedia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(will be noted in A/N), Alternate Universe, M/M, Other, Reboot, events from anime, events from games, events from manga, events from pokespec, other au's mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, so...started as a joke about being bored during quarantine about reworking one of my fics. I spent two hours...then two days on it. So here we are. </p><p>Reboot/redux/whatever of the Merged Teams AU. Took out the first two chapters since there is ZERO effect on the plot itself. Reworking the flow. Reworking when characters get involved. Dumping the ParentsAU crossover bit I hinted at in the original. </p><p>Just a lot of changes to make this feel more like an actual cohesive piece then it being a mash up of ideas from prompts. </p><p>Enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagi | Cyrus/Sakaki | Giovanni, Aogiri | Archie/Matsubusa | Maxie, Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b><span class="u">Prologue</span>:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was only about a year after the both of them almost destroyed the world. The world itself being tormented by flood like rains. Only to be bombarded by waves of heat that nearly dried everything to the bone...only for the rains to fall again.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They were so blinded by their pursuit that they refused to see the consequences of them succeeding, until it was too late. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The land and sea they fought so hard to save and preserve...both nearly decimated by the likes of Kyogre and Groudon.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   It was a blow to both egos of theirs. They couldn't do anything except watch as the world was close to destruction. All due to their quest for power. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There really was no hope for either of them. They stood side by side as they watched the world fall apart. And it was all their fault. It wasn’t the first time they made such a tremendous mistake.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh no. They both remember, when they were younger...and so naive… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The world’s strongest Pokemon...a success for that team--but at what cost?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A strong, calloused hand found a cold and thin one. Fingers threading together. Repeating an action they both tried to forget.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But why bother now? Now that the world was going to come to an end.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I never stopped, ya know?” Archie’s voice was rough yet soft.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maxie turned his head to look at the other. “Stopped what?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Archie shrugged as he still held onto Maxie’s hand. “Lovin’ ya.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Archie, don’t--”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We fucked up,” Archie growled slightly. Frustrated with himself and the other team leader. “I-I at least wanna make sure that I do SUMTHIN’ right before we--we die.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maxie didn’t reply. He wanted to, but his pride wasn’t letting him. Not yet at least. He squeezed Archie’s hand. The gesture seemed to be enough for the pirate, as Maxie found himself being pulled into a warm...and familiar embrace.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “A-at least we’re goin’ out tagether,” Archie said, trying to make light of the situation.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Y-yeah...together.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They waited for their fate--thier deserved fated.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yet, it never came.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> … </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mere children. Two mere young trainers were able to do what they could not have.  They quelled the feuding between the two legendary beasts. Able to control them, the girl standing firm and not faltering to the sea basin Pokemon as it gave a loud cry, and tried to have her flee from its power. While the boy bonded...empathizes with the continent Pokemon. Not running as it roared and shifted the ground in its fis of rage.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Their presence alone seemed to resonate with the two beasts. Realizing that these trainers were not to be their enemies, resulting in the two legendaries allowing the trainers to be captured by the two.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That just ground what little confidence they had left, right into the pavement.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They disbanded both teams. There was no use for them. Aqua and Magma? They almost caused the world to cease. No matter how noble their intentions were, it would not change what happened. An event they could have avoided.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Demands of thier grunts and admins to just leave. Perhaps they could have a chance to start a new life.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A better life.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A chance to forget this past.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Despite all that, some just refused to leave their side. The former leaders had to enforce the danger they were in. They were wanted criminals, they needed to go into hiding.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The admins and grunts didn’t budge. They were willing in taking the blame.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They had the power to stop their leaders, and yet they didn’t. They were just as guilty. If not, moreso some would say.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wanna give it one more try?” Archie asked, taking Maxie’s hand once more.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I suppose...this time, we will keep one another in check.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And that was how it came to this. Maxie and Archie charting out a small island, hidden behind the Southern Island.  It was perfect for a new start...a new base of operations. A chance to create a new and unstoppable team.</p><p>This time, together. </p><p>Together…</p><p>Or so they hoped. </p><p>“MAXIE!” Archie’s voice cracked at the end of the mighty shout. </p><p>“Archie You HAVE to stay calm! He needs help right now!” Homura insisted as he tried to pull the former Aqua leader away from the scene. Knowing all too well Archie’s own state was compromised. </p><p>“Let me GO! MAXIE!”</p><p>“Bro! You gotta listen to Homura man! Bossman's gonna--”</p><p>“ ...he's gone.”</p><p>“Courtney...”</p><p>Everything in Archie's new world...new future, broke and shattered.</p><p>Maxie was gone. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gone...gone...gone </p><p>Maxie was gone. And the jerk took everything good that was left in Archie with him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 1:</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It started out just like any other day. Well any other day as being part of this merged team in hiding. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was something to this little island. Why wasn’t it found on any map? Why did it seem that nobody dared to come close to it? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There must have been something more to it. Possibly something hidden. The lush greenery housing many Pokemon-plants used to make potions and antidotes. Fruits and vegetables and herbs, all able to make other supplements. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The terrain being surprisingly perfect for evolutionary stones to manifest and form. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So much unexplored and untapped potential this island provided. It added more to the underling eeriness there was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maxie never let it bother him. Too enthralled by what could be provided. Archie usually didn’t accompany the for Magma leader, tending to get bored not all that long into the exploration. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But there was just...something about today. Something that almost, urged the pirate to join. To stay even if he did get too bored. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  And he soon realized why…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nobody saw that high above the thicket Maxie and some of the other grunts were combing through, was a huge nesting of Spinaraks and Ariados. In an instance swarm upon swarm dropped down. Everyone summoned their Pokemon to fend off the surprise attack. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A loud roar, and Maxie was being rushed out by the large Arcanine. The pseudo-legendaryPokemon managed  to get its master out of the thicket, before more harm could be done. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Maxie carefully dropped down, wincing as he landed. He simply  thought he was scratched by some of the thorns...he did not notice the small Seviper slithering away from the same thicket. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once out of the area they caught their breath and checked on the injuries that both they and their Pokemon received. Everyone seemed well and good ,until Maxie suddenly collapsed next to the large Arcanine. Breathing very labored, eyes dilated. In an instance Isabel and Courtney were by his side, checking his vitals, which were speeding up at an alarming rate. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was Isabel that pointed out that it was a Seviper bite he received. It concerned her that a small bite as such shouldn't have caused that great of a reaction. The pink haired field commander was worried that the redhead must have had some allergy to the toxins. They tried to keep him stable when they were able to make it to the base ,but it was in vain--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The once Great Maxie...was gone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The teams weren't sure what to do. Once again, being found teetering on their teams...their family falling apart once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only this time...it wasn’t because of the actions of their leaders that caused the teams to start crumbing. Perhaps it was karma finally coming to deal with the two for almost destroying the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the threats finally gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All while Archie was constantly flying between blinding rage and complete agony of the loss of Maxie; unable to lead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other threat now incompasitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody was sure where this hodgepodge team was going to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlan stated he was going to stay regardless of the outcome. He had nowhere to be. He had no place to return to. This was his family. It was all he really had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelly second his statement. Her home was Team Aqua, and now it was this combined team, and she needed to be here for Archie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Homura and Courtney offered to both take in filling Maxie's leadership. The two of them being with Maxie the longest. Been with him from the very start. They’d know what he would have wanted. And how he would have wanted to proceed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi and Matt said that for the time being they'd pick up Archie's slack. They’re connection may not have been as deep and the two Magma admins, but they knew Archie wouldn’t want to stop…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t want to give up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The four all gave the grunts the option on whether they wanted to stay or head on out...some left, but most stayed. They made a promise to their leaders...and even in death they weren't going to back down. This was their family...and the least they could do, was help their family accomplish their goals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushio and Tabitha agreed that the most heart wrenching thing of all during this recovery time was watching Archie taking care of Maxie's Pokemon. They watched as the pirate combed through the Arcanine's fur, doing his best to fill the obviously missing void the Pokemon had now that their trainer was gone. Watching the normally lively Pokemon just laying down, woefully looking at Maxie and Archie's door, actually had the large former Team Aqua admin tear up. Tabitha frowned and rubbed Ushio's arm as the former Aqua admin fiercely scrubbed at his face to stop the oncoming tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Archie just stared out at the water. A habit he began to make when he just couldn’t sleep at night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was gone, and this time Archie couldn’t bring him back. Not like how he did when, Gourdo and Kyogre…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head and grit his teeth as he felt hot tears spilling down his face. W-was this their comeuppance? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, why just Maxie? W-why not him!? It wasn’t fair! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was so much they never got to do...so much he never got to say to Maxie. The thing that hurt him the most was that he never got to tell him,</span>
  <em>
    <span> I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span> again. </span>
</p><p><span>He once did, when they were young grunts in Team Rocket. But-but they’ve grown since then. Changed so much since then. </span><span><br/></span> <span>He wanted to tell Maxie…</span></p><p>
  <span>Maybe this was why. Why he was able to live. To let his guilt and sorrow just wash over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wash...over...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked out again, dark thoughts consuming him as they had for every night when he would come out to the beach and watch the tide roll in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just thinking of walking out and letting the cold ocean waters take him into that dark embrace, and maybe join Maxie. Dropping to his knees and burying his face in his hands. What was he to do?! He never felt so lost in his life. He never knew he could feel like this. He felt like a shell of his former self. That when Maxie left...he took everything good about himself with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lifting his head slowly he looked out to the vast stretch of water in front of him. It almost sounded like it was calling him. Beckoning for him to come out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To join it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To join Maxie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The rational part of him told him to just ignore it, that this was the worst solution there was. However, his emotions were in control of him right now...this would stop the pain...it would take it all away. The sadness...the anger...the agony...it would all be gone--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie dove in and swam out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swam and swam. He swam until his muscles ached, but he still went out, it wasn't until he could no longer see the island behind him that he finally decided to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhaustion racked his body, but the water was cold and numbing him. Muscles worn and tired,  struggling to keep his head above the water. He looked up to the clear night sky; not a single cloud, he smiled somewhat fondly. Remembering how the freckles on Maxie's skin so reminded him of the night sky. He remembered spending countless nights just trying to find new constellations within the mess of dots. How Maxie would squirm when he'd trace them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie didn't notice his legs stopped kicking as his tired limbs gave out and stopped trying to keep his head over the water. He still kept his eyes cast upward, even when he found himself being pulled under the waves...and into the cold, black depths below--</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A second chance. A third. A fourth. Archie would take them all just so he could try and just save Maxie. H-he wasn't going to loose him again. </p><p>He refused. </p><p>WARNING: </p><p>Depictions and descriptions of death. </p><p>Depictions and descriptions of suicide.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Chapter 2: </b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Archie shot up when he felt some very cold and very wet being poured over his face. Coughing as some of the liquid ended up in his mouth. He wiped his head about to chew out whoever did that, and froze. There standing by the bedside with an overly irritated look...was Maxie. </p><p>“I told you, we needed to be up early today since we wer-ARCHIE!” Maxie yelped as he found himself being pulled into a tight, almost crushing embrace.</p><p>Archie couldn't believe it! Wa--was it all a dream? Some horrifying nightmare that he finally awoke from? It felt so long! </p><p>Felt like it lasted for days! </p><p>F-felt so real. </p><p>There was no way his mind was able to project that feeling of heartache. How it could capture the loneliness of an empty bed so vividly.</p><p>B-but Maxie was here! H-he was here! He felt so real...so warm. He pressed his ear to the sweater covered chest...and started to chuckle deeply. </p><p>A heartbeat! Maxie was alive! </p><p>“Archie! AIR!!”</p><p>The pirate gasped and let the redhead go. Once released Maxie held his sides and gasped for air. </p><p>“What is wrong with you this morning!?” Maxie snapped. </p><p>“--I...I had to make sure you were real.” Archie said his voice wavering. </p><p>Maxie stared at Archie, the pirate's voice was shaking. His scowl softened into a small frown as he reached over and combed through Archie thick black hair. “Whatever you think happened...it was all just a dream Archie.” </p><p>“It felt...so real, too real. Too long,” Archie stated and closed his eyes as he felt Maxie kiss the center of the x-shaped scar on his face. Yeah it was real. It was really Maxie. Little lava nerd always did that. </p><p>Such a sappy gesture. </p><p>“Come now, you're the King of the Ocean. Little dreams like that shouldn't hurt you,” Maxie tried to boost his ego some. “Come on. We're going to finish surveying the island. Then we can get this team and our agenda in motion.” </p><p>Archie froze and eyes widened as Maxie walked out of the room. </p><p>Wh-what did Maxie just say? </p><p>He looked to the side table on his side of the bed and reached and grabbed his Pokedex. His hands were shaking some as he flipped it open. He felt the color drain from his face as he saw the date...<em> impossible </em>…</p><p>The date.</p><p>S-so did it happen?</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Archie kept himself on high alert. He got a second chance. Right? Y-yeah it had to be that. A second chance. </p><p>  Another chance to save Maxie. He was going to make sure he did! He stayed with him...deterring him from the thicket, and prepared for the onslaught of Spinaraks and Airados. </p><p>Right when they dropped he was prepared and got the admin to release their Pokemon. He pulled Maxie to a safer place. He was going to do it! He was going to save Maxie!   </p><p>“Get that Seviper!” Archie ordered. The Pokemon that was responsible for it all happening in the first pla--</p><p>“ARCHIE!!”</p><p>The pirate froze as he turned to the scream that came from Maxie. Looming over the redhead was a large intimidating Garchomp. </p><p>WHEN WERE THOSE ONE THE ISLAND!? </p><p> Maxie was frozen in fear, unable to move. Archie ran toward Maxie, and found himself stopped dead in his tracks when it swooped down--</p><p>Kagari shrieked. </p><p>Tabitha passed out. </p><p>Courtney's hands flew to her face. </p><p>Archie could hear Matt retching behind him.</p><p>Archie watched in horror as what remained of Maxie fell into a crumpled and bloody heap. He fell to his knees, body shaking harshly...no...no...nonononono! This wasn't supposed to happen! Not this time! Maxie was supposed to live! He wasn't supposed to lose him and in a more gruesome way! Archie could feel bile rising in his throat as he saw what remained of Maxie out of the corner of his eye. </p><p>“BRO!” Ushio yelled. </p><p>Archie only could only look over his shoulder to catch the fangs of an Arbok lunging at him.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Archie shot up in bed, panting harshly, chest heaving.</p><p>“...hmmm...Archie?” A sleepy query came from next to him. </p><p>Archie felt his eyes widen and slowly he looked over--</p><p> There was Maxie, eyes partially opened, resting on his pillow. </p><p>No...</p><p>“What's wrong? Another nightmare about Kyogre?”</p><p>No...</p><p>Maxie frowned and squinted some. “Archie?”</p><p>Archie just stared at Maxie for a moment before diving for his Pokedex. </p><p>“Archie it's early,” the redhead assured him with a small yawn. “We still have some time to sleep before we go out surveying.”</p><p>Archie just, wanted to cry. Whether it was out of relief that he had yet another chance...or maybe it was dread, fearing that he would need to watch losing Maxie again, he wasn't sure.  </p><p>“W-wait! I-instead of you know...those woods? We—we should probably survey more of the caves Maxie,” Archie suggested trying to steady his uneven voice. </p><p>“Hmmm...I suppose,” Maxie began but was broken by another yawn. “--we could...now sleep Archie. I will not wake you up.”</p><p>Archie nodded and laid beside him. This time...this time for sure. Maxie can’t get hurt is he’s not in that spot right? </p><p>Cause it-it’s there that it happens. </p><p>So avoiding that place, means no harm can come to his lil’ redhead. </p><p>Right?</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Archie held onto Maxie's hand...the redhead's last breaths leaving him just a few moments ago.</p><p>Why...why...why?</p><p>He thought--</p><p>He thought he changed it enough. He thought he saved him this time!</p><p>But no.</p><p>He didn't expect to run into a herd of wild Arons.</p><p>He didn't expect that an aggressive Aggron would chase them. </p><p>He...he--</p><p>Archie clutched Maxie's hand tightly. All the warmth from it was long gone. He hung his head, shaking as he didn't try to hold back the tears. His own body ached. </p><p>The corners of his vision slowly darkened around the edges. </p><p>H-he just wanted the last thing he saw was Maxie. </p><p>He refused to close his eyes, even as the memories of what just happened replayed in his mind. </p><p>The cry of Maxie's voice still replayed over and over. </p><p>He should have known there were some wild Pokemon down in the caves. B-but Maxie only documented ones like Geodude, Roggenrola, Dunsparce, and a Whismur here and there. </p><p>Nothing about...Aggrons. </p><p>Did they just not traverse deep enough? Dammit! Had they’d known...had they known…</p><p>An Aggron charged from its den as soon as it smelled something invading its territory. A loud screeching roar--</p><p>Barely enough of a warning for either of the two former leaders. </p><p>One of those sharp horns--Maxie was speared through. </p><p>Oh, but the aggravated Pokemon didn't stop there; when it realized that the victim it impaled would not budge and flailed it's head back and forth trying to dislodge the frantic man who was constantly screaming in agony,begging Archie to help him. </p><p>In a blind rage Archie found himself charging at the beast, but was just swatted aside...again...and again...each time Maxie's pleas getting weaker and weaker, and Archie feeling more and more damage with every knock back. </p><p>When Maxie's limp body finally slid from the horn, the Aggron sniffed it before turning away and walking off, seemingly pleased that the invader was dealt with. Archie struggled to go over to the redhead. He knew he must have had broken bones, and internal bleeding. He practically collapsed by Maxie, and was able to take his hand just as the redhead made his last breath. </p><p>Archie bit his lip...he prayed for another chance...<em> just one more </em>. Blackness started to cloud his vision.</p><p><em> Just one more chance...just one more </em>. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>He had to get Maxie as far away from any harm. That was the plan! Someplace he KNEW there weren’t any Pokemon. H-he hoped there wouldn’t be. </p><p>“Archie, as much as I enjoy your random escapade,” Maxie tried to balance himself on one of the larger stones that made a nice little path across one of the larger rivers. “THIS could have waited!”</p><p>Archie was wading right by, hovering close to catch and make sure Maxie didn't fall in. “Come on Maxie, all you've been doing was work, work, and more work. Time for a break.”</p><p>Maxie huffed. “Fine if it gets you to stop whining.” </p><p>Archie chuckled. “It's not whining it's—whoa!” The pirate lost his footing some on one to the slick rocks under his feet.  </p><p>“Archie—AH!” Maxie jerked to grab him...only to cause himself to slip...</p><p>It was the sickeningly loud crack that made Archie's heart drop.</p><p>He stared at Maxie. Blood flowing from the back of his head, over the rock his head hit, he felt a small almost hysterical laugh bubble out of his throat...</p><p>You...you...YOU  HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!! AGAIN!? REALLY AGAIN!? HOW MANY TIMES WOULD HE HAVE TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS!!</p><p>“Cloyster!” </p><p>Archie snapped his head back...only to be greeted by a charging Cloyster, The center point impaling him through his che--</p><p>And then, Archie found himself back in their bed.</p><p>Staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>H-he...was it a dream?</p><p>He couldn’t tell anymore. </p><p>An excuse, he HAD to come up with an excuse to have them NOT leave the base that day. He had to convince Maxie the surveying could wait. B-because every time they left--</p><p>“Hmm...Archie?” </p><p>“Ah...Maxie?”</p><p>The redhead propped himself up some. “Why are you awake? It's so early?”</p><p>“I j-just got a feeling...” Archie started...he had to come up with a reason. </p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“Feels like, a storm's coming.”</p><p>“...is that so? Hmm...” Maxie laid back down. Archie would know the signs, being out at sea so much. If he said a storm was coming, then he was probably right. “Must be bad if it woke you.”</p><p>“Uh...yeah...maybe we shouldn't go out tomorrow...just to be safe,” the pirate suggested. </p><p>Maxie yawned and snuggled into his pillow. “I suppose...I can work on organizing the research some more.”</p><p>“Yeah...that sounds like a good idea Maxie.”</p><p>No-nothing could get him. Nothing could attack him. Archie was going to make that this time, he would protect Maxie at all costs. </p><p>He couldn’t sleep. Not a wink after waking up. He just, watched Maxie sleep. </p><p>It was probably why he was so jittery. Nerves and lack of sleep. It was annoying the redhead. </p><p>“Archie I know  you find this stuff completely boring...you don't need to be in here,” Maxie assured the other. Why was Archie acting so strangely? Was there something more to the reason why he woke up? </p><p>Was it a dream? D-did he have dreams about Kyogre still? L-like how he did about Gourdon? </p><p>Archie’s eyes were darting around the observation room, just trying to see if there was just...something, anything ready to pop out and harm Maxie. The whole room itself was Isabel's idea. When it was being constructed she insisted that one wall was just full of glass windows. Allowing the field researchers  to watch all the wild Pokemon who were curious enough to approach the impressive structure. </p><p>“Well I don't really have anything better to do. Besides, I need some more Maxie time,” Archie grinned as Maxie just rolled his eyes. There was a still a slight shake in his voice, but Maxie didn’t seem to notice. This was going to work. Nothing was going to happen this time. </p><p>It was a thunk against one of the windows that caught their attention. Arichie looked over. It was a small Bonsly that just ran into one, knocking itself over. It cried and rocked back and forth trying to get back up, but with no avail. </p><p>Maxie gave a small chuckle, the redhead found it cute. Archie chuckled some as well...but it was cut off when he saw it glow. </p><p>“Is that--” Maxie's query was cut short when it used self destruct. Blowing out the window, send tens of glass shards towards him. </p><p>Archie's eyes widened as he reached to pull Maxie out of the way, but it was all in vain. He watched as Maxie fell over, glass lodged deeply in his body; trailing from his legs, to his torso, and one shard that must have had so much force behind it, broke his glasses and was buried deep, right between his eyes. </p><p>Archie felt himself shake. This...this was not happening.</p><p>This was NOT happening! He ran to Maxie's side. “Maxie! Oh Arceus...Maxie!”</p><p>No! This wasn't fair! This wasn't fair at all! What could he do!? He felt his own breathing becoming haggard and uneven. He looked around, was nothing going to get him this time?! Why!? Why only Maxie!?</p><p>Was this-this really all karma for what they’ve done?! H-he was just as guilty as Maxie! So-so why NOT HIM!? </p><p> His eye caught the sight of another glass shard not too far away.</p><p>
  <em> One more try… </em>
</p><p>He grabbed it, hands shaking he turned the pointed end towards his throat.  He knew what would happen if he went through with it.</p><p>He was going to wake up.</p><p>“Bro! Bossman!” Ushio's voice called down the hall, followed by the sound of him running. </p><p>Maxie was going to be alive.</p><p>“They were going to the observation room,” Shelly said, her voice echoing down the hallway.</p><p>They were either going to survey the island or not.</p><p>“What happened?” Kagari asked as she stopped in the doorway and froze at the sight.</p><p>Then...Maxie was going to die.</p><p>“Bro—Wait no!”</p><p>Archie plunged the shard into his neck as far and as deep as he could get it.</p><p>“ARCHIE!!” Shelly shrieked.</p><p>Then...he'd wake up...and do it all over again. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Please...please. </p><p>Just one more. </p><p>Just one more try! </p><p>Let him save Maxie! Just once!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 3:</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Archie lost count as to how many times he found himself like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up in his and Maxie's bed, with the redhead sound asleep, while we awoke from another failed attempt. Archie curled in on himself and shook as he finally let the dam break. Nerves and mind frazzled, eyes staying wide open as tears ran freely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how many times. No matter what he tried. No matter what he changed...Maxie just couldn't be saved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Images of the ways Maxie died flashed through his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting strangled by a Victreebel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suffocated by a horde of Cottonee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Pinsir cutting him in two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slipping into one of the rivers and being devoured by Carvanha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching him getting torn apart by a pack of Ursaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't take it anymore! He couldn't keep watching Maxie die again and again and again! It was driving him insane! He’d get so close! So fucking close--and then-then--!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go to the forest. Maxie dies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go underground, Maxie dies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They look along the river banks Maxie Dies! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They decide to stay at the bas--Maxie DIES!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie didn't know how much his mind or heart could take. It was all getting to be too much! The pirate jumped when he felt a soft, cold hand rub his shoulder. Lifting his head he looked to Maxie, who had a sad and concerned look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie...what's wrong?” Maxie's voice was so soft and caring. Archie almost forgot how beautiful it was. Only remembering how it sounded when Maxie was shouting in fear or screaming in misery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie uncurled himself and pulled Maxie close and held him. Inhaling the scent that was only Maxie. He nuzzled under his ear, leaving soft kisses on his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie...that tickles...aah,” Maxie gasped and moaned as Archie began to include nipping and running his tongue across the abused skin. “No...no Archie...we ha-ah! We have work to do—oh...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie knew he shouldn't be doing this. He was too distraught to think straight. B-but all he wanted to do right now was feel. Feel that Maxie was here. That, for this moment he was alive. He felt the redhead squirm as he pushed him back onto the mattress.  </span>
</p><p><span>“Ar-Archie...” Maxie gasped as he felt the other start kissing down from his neck to his chest. </span><span><br/></span> <span>Archie continued down, stopping right above Maxie's heart. He gently placed a kiss above it, and then placed his ear against the redhead’s chest...and just listened.</span></p><p>
  <span>Maxie’s heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was so strong...so sure, though a bit  frantic due to his actions. But, just hearing it was enough to calm him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now. Right at this moment, Maxie was alive. H-he--this was another chance. Arceus, he hoped it was another chance.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead controlled his breathing when he felt the pirate just lay there, listening to his heartbeat. Archie must have had a bad dream. As much as he wanted to console him, let him know that...</span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was having some rather disturbing ones as well-with such vivid details-Maxie just combed through Archie's hair as he watched him. Seeing that the other man's breathing finally evened out he smiled softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully Archie will sleep soundly the rest of the night. Archie needed him right now. H-he can always wait to tell the other about his dreams later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Archie?” Maxie asked as he looked over to the pirate as they sat in the mess hall. Archie was picking at his food, which worried the former Magma leader some. The action was so unlike Archie.  “How about...instead of surveying the island...we just go...for a nice walk today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie blinked as he looked up from his plate. This was a first. Normally he was the one making the changes in the plans...this time it was Maxie. “Ah...you sure. You were so worked up about it yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sure...I've been wanting to talk to you,” the redhead said as he took a drink of his coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...you did?” Archie blinked...was...was this...did this mean that...that things were going to be different this time? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie nodded. “After breakfast...alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie nodded as he felt himself give a genuine smile to Maxie. The redhead reflected the smile as he finished his coffee. By the time Maxie set down his mug, Archie was already standing up, his breakfast still mostly untouched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Archie?” Maxie looked to the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, j-just not that hungry I guess,” Archie assured as he offered his hand to Maxie. “Come on...betcha the sun's out already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something, off. Maxie could just feel it. Something wasn’t right, but--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he took Archie’s hand and stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they stepped out of the base, Maxie let go of the pirate’s hand. He could see the brief moment of panic surge up in the other, before he shifted, and took Archie's arm as they walked along the beach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he felt Maxie let go of his hand, he panicked. The only thing only through his mind was that he was gone again. Muscles tensing ready to grab the redhead as fast as he could--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he felt Maxie take a hold of his arm. Archie would have considered it a very romantic gesture if he wasn't too busy scanning the area to make sure nothing would come to take Maxie away from him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it a bad dream?” Maxie asked suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Huh?” Archie blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why you woke up...crying,” the redhead looked up. “Was it a bad dream? Was it about Kyogre?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie frowned. “Not...exactly...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie was silent for a moment. “I’ve been having some...rather unpleasant dreams myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie nodded and gripped onto his arm. “I...I-I die, a lot and in some...rather horrific ways.” he looked to Archie. “And you're forced to watch, unable to do anything to save me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maxie,” Archie bit his lip and pulled him into a tight embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie smiled softly as he held onto Archie. This moment was perfect,everything felt right. No worries. No fear. They were together, and safe. Safe and alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they felt something move under them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie held onto Maxie tighter as he glanced over, and saw a set of  narrowed black beady eyes glaring at the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were standing on a buried and now awake-and very annoyed- Krookodile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie knew what would come next,but he was still determined to try. “Maxie...on three,we gotta run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie nodded,trembling some.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One,” Archie started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T--t--two,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie loosened his hold as they felt the Krookodile shift again. “Three!” It was almost a shout, but he held onto Maxie by the wrist as they both took off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With how strong Archie jerked him, Maxie's glasses were knocked off. Normally he'd demand that they go back to get them but he didn't, this felt too close to how his dreams were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they went back, he'd be killed. A-and Archie...Archie would need to watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ran along the beach hoping to escape. They couldn’t chance leading it to the base! Once a Krokodile has a target, it will not stop chasing it down. Maxie and Archie knew this...knew it would either bust in or just wait, putting everyone else in danger. </span>
</p><p><span>“Archie! Head to the trees! We might lose it there! It's too thick for something that big!” Maxie yelled. After all the intimidation Pokemon was never seen in areas like those, and for good reason. Too many rocks and roots to scrape against its sensitive underbelly. </span><span><br/></span> <span>Archie nodded and turned quickly and yelped as he saw two red eyes emerge from the sand right in the middle of their path.</span></p><p>
  <span>A rather angry looking Hippowdon was pulling itself up from its own buried hiding place. Where the hell did these guys even come from! He fucking KNOWS he spent a lot of time on the beach! And not ONCE did he come across EITHER of these Pokemon hiding in the sands!  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie shook. No...no...no...nononononoNONONONONONO!!!!!! NO! He was NOT going to have this happen AGAIN! HE WAS NOT GOING TO LOSE MAXIE AGAIN! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie,” Maxie called softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie whipped around, he saw the Krookodile quickly approaching, jaws snapping at the air.  Then he looked at Maxie, the redhead had a sad look on his face...a sad smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maxie...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie pushed himself up onto his tip toes and kissed him. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie's eyes widened. Never--Maxie never said that! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>W-wasn’t that his biggest regret? Th-that he didn’t get to tell Maxie again? Th-that he loved him still? Like flat out saying to him ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>W-was this the end then? It had to be. H-he was getting the chance to go without regrets this time. He kissed Maxie softly. “I love you...STILL love you--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe--no...I know we'll see each other again,” Maxie smiled a true genuine smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was that last thing Archie saw before the Krookodile grabbed Maxie, and the Hippowdon came down onto him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p><em><span>“I love you...” </span></em><span>He finally said it. Finally got the chance to say it.</span> <span>Never getting the chance to before, and now...he got to. </span></p><p>
  <span>So did that mean, that was it? That it was all over? No more do-overs? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no more regrets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t waking up like he normally did, so that has to mea--</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you, you idiot...” </span>
  </em>
  <span> That, sounded like Maxie, Archie thought.  Why was he still hearing Maxie? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heh, I love you too you big nerd, is what he wanted to say.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...so please...just...just wake up dammit!” </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn't. He used up all his chances. No more waking up. Right? That’s why he went through all this.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What am I supposed to do without you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh Maxie...don't cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please Archie...please...wake up. I...I finally told you that! You’ve got to wake up!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie frowned. Maxie sounded so hurt, the strain in that always so proper voice didn't suit him. He just wanted to hold him...to feel him once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...please...Archie.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the redhead's voice crack, before it diminished into quiet sobbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No...he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to be the cause of his Maxie crying! He just had to have one more chance! Just one more! For Arceus sake! PLEASE!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please? H-he didn’t want to leave Maxie crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So just...please? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie slowly opened his eyes. He wasn’t in his and Maxie's room, he could tell that much despite the blurriness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a first. It was always in their room where he'd wake up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So where was--his vision slowly came into focus. The walls were vacant of any decor, there was definitely a chill, and a, sterile smell? Was he in the base's medbay? His eyes looked over to Maxie. Slumped over on the bedside, shoulder shaking as he sobbed. His hair was a mess, the lab coat was wrinkled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Definitely a different start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Max...” Archie winced at the croaking sound of his own voice. His throat was so dry, like it hasn't been used in days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie's head whipped up, tears still falling. Archie noted that he looked awful. Bags under his red puffy eyes and, was that...stubble?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ar-Archie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maxie...wha--” Archie didn't finish, Maxie threw himself at him, arms wrapping around his neck as the redhead started crying again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie! Oh thank Arceus...thank you thank you thank you...you're awake...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Maxie ramble on the same words over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the sound of running...a lot of running. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maxie we hea—ARCHIE!?!” Shelly exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BRO! You're awake!” Ushio grinned, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank goodness...I don't think Maxie could handle losing you,” Homura sated with a barely there smile gracing his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie blinked. “Wait...what's going on-ah Maxie?” Maxie, still wrapped around Archie, was actually fast asleep. The pirate looked back to the group of admins. “Alright...what's going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You almost died Archie...” Izumi said, her voice grim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait no...Maxie did though...didn't he?” Archie was now confused. He KNOWS what he felt. Th-that amount of heartache and sorrow--there was now WAY he dreamt that up! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, Maxie only suffered a minor infection due to an ineffective bite from a lamed Seviper,” Tabitha said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A...a lamed...that Seviper had no poison!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But...you did take over a dozen bites from the Spinaraks sir, according to Isabel you were very close to fatal levels of toxins in your system,” Tabitha continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If your body didn't go into shock when it did you'd be six feet under,” Matt said.</span>
</p><p><span>Archie blinked, and shifted some, Maxie giving a soft whine at the movement. </span><span><br/></span> <span>Homura went over and helped Archie pull Maxie into the bed, the redhead still out cold. </span></p><p>
  <span>“You were asleep for almost five days. He refused to leave your side...he stayed right beside you...constantly talking to you. Hoping he would pull you out,” Homura said</span>
</p><p><span>Archie...he just couldn't believe it...so all that time...that was all really just a dream? It couldn't...wait! Only one way to be sure. “My Pokedex?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Huh? What about it Bro?” Ushio asked. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Where is it...I...I gotta check something! It's important!” Archie urged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh...ri-right I'll get it,” Ushio nodded and ran off.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie?” Shelly's voice was laced with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I just...I just gotta convince myself of something...alright?” H-he just needed to see the date. I-if it was different then-then he knows it was all over then! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Th-that maybe he suffered enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushio came running back,  Pokedex in hand. Archie snatched it quickly and flipped it open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the dread and worry drained from him as he saw the date. Just like Homura said, five days after he thought he lost Maxie for good. Letting out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, Archie closed it and set it aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...thanks Ushio.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah no problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelly placed a hand on the large admin's arm. “Come on...let's go and let them get rested. We can check on them later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushio glanced at Shelly before his eyes went back to Archie...he never saw that look on his face. It was a soft, almost loving look Archie had as he just watched Maxie sleep. The redhead still having his arms firmly wrapped around his neck. Whatever happened to Archie when he was in his comatose state, he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Shell...lets go,” Ushio nodded as he, Shelly and Homura ushered the rest of the admins out. Leaving Archie and Maxie alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie smiled fondly at Maxie...brushing some of the hair back behind the redhead's ears. “When you wake up Maxie...it's going to be my turn to tell you.” He kissed Maxie's temple once more, before he felt himself drift off to sleep once more...knowing that he was going to save him...this time. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Was this...was this he last chance? There was so much that was different this time. </p><p>I-if it was, then dammit he's gonna make sure he'd save him!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 4:</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Archie's recovery took a few weeks. Isabel wanted to make absolutely sure all the toxins were full out of the pirate's body. The amount he received was such an alarming dose that she feared that he could just relapse if there was a trace of it left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the while,  Maxie was by him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well almost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were instances, though few and far between, where Maxie would leave. But, the redhead would be back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pirate actually laughed when he saw a rather frustrated Homura pushing a very embarrassed Maxie into the medical bay. Turns out, that even though, as much as Maxie tried to work and catch up, his mind wasn't fully with him on the task. He almost ended up deleting several files that contained over four months worth of data. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily Courtney was able to recover a good chunk of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look of utter shock and hurt that crossed Maxies face when Homura out right banned him from doing any sort of work until Archie was given a clean bill of health from Isabel, had to be the saddest and most adorable thing Archie had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie wanted to give a small whoop of joy when he was finally free to leave. His life could finally start goin’ back to...well, almost normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s why it shocked Archie when they went to the mess hall for a meal, about two days after he got the all clear from Isabel, that Maxie didn't take his usual seat to the right of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The former Magma leader actually, without any hesitation, sat right on Archie's lap. Turning himself sideways, Maxie let his legs drape over one of the armrests and Archie instinctively used the others knees as a substitute...a rather boney and sharp substitute, but Archie didn't mind that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple groups of grunts give their leaders some odd and incredulous looks; while most of the admins, namely the former Team Aqua ones, only snickered at the rather adorable act. Archie chuckled at the bright blush that dusted Maxie's cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn't hav-” Archie began</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up...I wanted to,” Maxie cut him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie shrugged, he wasn't going to argue with an affectionate Maxie. Better being cute and affectionate than being all huffy and distant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the redhead made it into a habit, since he showed no signs of taking back his old seat anytime soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first Archie was worried that something might be up with Maxie. With all of the affection Maxie was showing him, and NOT just trying to rile him up and get him all ticked off. The redhead was just doin’ simple things. The things Archie always expected Maxie to do from the very start, and always sorta hoped he’d do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He was concerned that the redhead had something planned. That Maxie was going to spring some cataclysmic news to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going after Groudon yet again, or some other legendary Pokemon? Th-there was that other one-the sky high Pokemon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that he was planning some sort of long expedition himself, and '</span>
  <em>
    <span>No Archie you can't come with</span>
  </em>
  <span>'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That he was going to drop this team? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or, worse of all...end them. End </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie wanted to beg with Maxie. Plead with him to stay! Th-that he...he’s done so much…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. Th-those were just dreams. Only dreams about the redhead dying. His mind being his own worst enemy while in that comatosed state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he used those-dammit! It’d be no better than him just guilt tripping him! He REFUSED to do that! H-he’d just need to try harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Convince Maxie this could work! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That THEY could work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All those worries, however, came to a halt one night. Archie woke to the bed jostling some. He lifted his head to see Maxie thrashing a bit in his sleep. Tears spilling from the redhead's still closed eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie shot straight up and gathered the other man into his arms, trying to soothe and calm him. Soft murmurs of love and adoration, assuring Maxie he was safe. He felt the redhead shake and a small hiccup escape him. Archie rubbed his back in slow, wide circles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie slowly opened his eyes. He could feel the cooling wet trails streaking his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another dream. Another dream like that. What was wrong with him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maxie?” Archie asked softly. “It's alright...I have you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead looked up. “A-Archie...” his face crumpled and he clung to Archie as he cried. Please, please! Just let him stay like this! Let him just stay in the pirate’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pirate held him close and shushed him. “It was just a dream Maxie...just a dream...it's alright...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie made a small choked sound and started to calm down. “Archie...I think...something mi-might be wrong with me.” H-he had to tell him. H-he had to! W-what if--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if one of those dreams came true? Th-then maybe Archie could--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...no nothing's wrong with you...why would you ever think that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then--then why do I keep dreaming of myself dying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie froze. It felt as if his stomach turned to ice. “D-dying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In just, so many ways,” Maxie shook some. “I never knew...how horrifying my mind could be...I mean...I could see a Seviper bite...but,” he shuddered. “Having a Garchomp taking a...just,” he felt his stomach churn as he recalled. Eat alive. Half his body gone in just one bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie felt himself pale. Maxie was--but they were all just dreams right? They never happened. Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right!? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-then getti--getting impaled on an Aggron's horn. God I swear I can feel my body being thrashed about,” Maxie explained, as he  placed a hand right where he was run through in his dreams. “I--every time I think about it...I just, get a twinge right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maxie...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then...just, ” Maxie sighed with a bitter chuckle. “With all my natural grace...slipping and braining myself on a rock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pirate felt himself shake. Please...please don't tell him that this meant he was going to lose Maxie for real now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn’t he suffer enough? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>W-wait, was THIS the final one? H-he admitted he had no regrets! An-and Maxie wasn’t crying for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dammit dammit dammit!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No no no! Please no! </span>
</p><p><span>“I wasn't even safe inside the base,” Maxie continued, seemingly unable to stop. The floodgates finally opened and there was nothing the former Magma leader could do to stop it. “I mean even in the observation room--”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“A Bonsly self destructed...and sent glass flying. Hitting you. Even right between yer eyes, breakin’ those big ole glasses of yers,” Archie finished with as much detail as he could.  </span></p><p>
  <span>Maxie stiffened...he slowly lifted his head so he could  look at Archie. “H...how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was out of it, I tried to save you,” Archie began, voice sounding almost distant. “Time and time again. But each time I failed...and you died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, I'd get lucky and have something kill me right after. Other times...I...I'd have to do it.” </span>
</p><p><span>“Archie!” Maxie straightened himself up. He could feel himself pale. A-Archie, HIS Archie, so full of life and energy wou-would--</span><span><br/></span> <span>“It...it was like a reset button...” Archie continued. “And now...now...dammit Maxie! Now that you're saying this; what if that's just a sign that something IS going to happen? That...that...I'm going to really lose you?” There was panic swelling in Archie’s voice. Maxie could hear it quite clearly. </span></p><p>
  <span>Maxie frowned and cupped Archie's face in his hands. “You won't...I...I know you wouldn't lose me that easily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if I do!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something that unsure should never come from the man that claims he is the King of the Ocean...” Maxie said and kissed him gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maxie...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If...if...they...they were, no, they ARE  just dreams Archie. Just...just terrible awful dreams,” Maxie kissed him again. “...for the both of us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maxie, but you--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I know, i-it’s  hypocritical for me to...to just say that...but it—it's what they really are after all. Just...horrifying and meaningless dreams.” H-he had to convince himself that. I-if he could, then, maybe Archie would as well. Despite how real they felt. How his body would twinge or ache when he’d remember how they’d played out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>J-just dreams. O-only dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie frowned some, eyes glancing down. Maxie's hand was still over the spot he said he could always feel that twinge...his fingers were twitching some. He knew,  that they were only the beginning. That Maxie was barely through the worst of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, he lost count of how many times Maxie died in that toxin induced sleep he was in. Would that mean that...Maxie would have to dream about them...every night until there were no more? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Th-that just wasn’t fair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>H-he couldn’t protect Maxie in his dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dammit, maybe karma WASN’T done with them just yet. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: YOOO my birthday is today! Here you go! Enjoy the celebration.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He just couldn't sleep. </p><p>Mind to busy buzzing with thoughts...fears...concerns about those dreams coming to life. </p><p>A simple walk along the beach should clear his mind. </p><p>I-it was ONLY suppose to be a simple walk along the beach.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 5:</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Maxie couldn't sleep. </p><p>He just couldn’t. </p><p>Those dreams of him dying time and time again were becoming less frequent. Maybe that talk with Archie was the reason why.</p><p>It made his heart ache as he heard Archie explain to him, how it was what he went through when he was in that toxin induced slumber. </p><p> And for a moment, he thought that everything was going to be alright. </p><p>He was going to be alright. </p><p>THEY were going to be alright. </p><p>They’d come, b-but he knew...he knew Archie would be there. To wake him up. To hold and comfort him. To assure him that he was alive; <em> ‘It was just a dream Maxie. Just a dream’ </em>. </p><p>How he’d apologize to him. Maxie knew why. Th-they may not be as frequent, but they were far from over. When he was lucid enough, awake enough, he’d always tell Archie not to blame himself.</p><p>Somehow...someway-some<em> thing, </em> was connecting them to those dreams. Something beyond their control, their power, was having this happen. Having them share this pain and torment. </p><p>Cautiously and quietly he slipped out of his and Archie's bed. The pirate snoring softly, not noticing his bedmate had moved. </p><p>Good, good. Maxie worried what would happen if in his sleep induced state, Archie would find him gone? I-if that would trigger something in the pirate’s mind. </p><p>He shuddered and tried to forget the possibilities as he slipped on his slippers. Just be quick. Quick enough for Archie not to notice. </p><p>He was just going to go for a walk around the island...get some fresh air, and feel the night breeze. I-it was so odd. H-he was feeling so warm some nights. </p><p>HIM! Maximillian Matsubusa, the former leader of Team Magma, was getting too warm at night. </p><p>Well, sometimes he mentally reminded himself. </p><p>Silently he slipped out of their room, grabbing one of his Pokeballs just for some insurance. J-just to show Archie he was trying to keep himself safe. </p><p>Maxie smiled softly when he heard the quiet rustling of the trees as soon as he stepped out of the base. Instantly he felt much calmer. Almost as if all those worries and cares seemed to have been blown away along with that gentle breeze. </p><p>He smiled and pressed the button on the Pokeball, the red light shooting out in front of him. A large Arcanine laying down, lifting his head to blink blearily at its trainer. </p><p>“Sorry to wake you...I am unable to sleep. Join me for a walk?”</p><p>The Pokemon blinked a few times and gave a big yawn before pushing itself up onto its legs, and giving its full body a shake, before trotting over to its trainer. </p><p>“I knew you would understand,” Maxie smiled as he gave the Pokemon a gentle pet. “Just along the beach. Then we can head back to bed.” </p><p>“Arc,” the Pokemon nuzzled against its trainer, agreeing with the proposed idea. </p><p>They began to just walk along the beach, as promised.  The sounds of the waves gently lapping at the sands. Maxie would have never found the sound soothing before all...this. Tough now...now it was just relaxing. It reminded him of the soft, loving whispers of Archie. He felt himself flush at the sappy comparison. He covered his face with one of his hands as he chuckled. Truly, he fell for the pirate again. So much harder than he had the first time around. </p><p>Smiling softly as he let his hand drop, he looked around. Taking in the view around him. The sand, the lush greenery, and the stretch of blue sea and sky. He still wasn't the biggest fan of water, but Archie did have him realize that it was indeed just as necessary for survival as land was. </p><p>Granted he still thought that Hoenn could use a little less water, but he tried to keep that to himself. </p><p>Without realizing it, he and the Arcanine were soon walking off the beach, and onto a small, well worn trail that led back into the thick forest. </p><p>This island was truly remarkable...though somewhat unnerving. It seemed to have nearly every imaginable ecosystem for all Pokemon on it alone. </p><p>A whine came from the large Pokemon. The sound drew Maxie out of his thoughts and concerns. Where, were they? Did they wander deeper into the forest than usual? He didn’t recognize some of the flora surrounding them. </p><p>Were there always luminescent plants here? Maxie swears he and some of the grunt did some nightly exploring and needed lanterns to light their way. </p><p>Maybe they just never went in deep enough? But the ground looked well traveled, albeit just a bit overgrown with some moss and roots. </p><p>Another whine, and the Arcanine laid low to the ground, not wanting to go any further. Ears drawn back, flat against its skull. </p><p><em> ‘Interesting…’ </em> Maxie thought. Looking ahead, he managed to see a break in the trees. </p><p>Was that, a clearing? </p><p>Perhaps. </p><p>It seemed that even after the months of being on this island, there was still so much left unexplored. His eyes darting back to the glowing plants before looking forward again.  He took a step forward, and the Pokemon gave another small whine, almost pleading for his master to NOT continue on. </p><p>“I will be fine...you can stay here. Alright?”</p><p>The Pokemon made another small noise in its throat. It did not want to let its master go on, but obeyed.   </p><p>Maxie steadied himself the best he could despite feeling his body shake slightly. It was almost as if he felt some sort of otherworldly pressure suddenly surrounding him. Like it was slowly making its way down that trail. </p><p> He felt the hairs on his body standing on end. With each step he took, it felt as if the air started to feel even thicker. Like, the heaviness that came right before a thunderstorm.</p><p>Before he knew it, he was at the end of the small trail. It felt like there was a wall of energy, separating the trail, and wide clearing at the end of it. </p><p>The clearing itself was free of trees. It almost seemed completely out of place. Like somebody just took it from one place and just, put it in the middle of this forest. </p><p>Maxie stepped off the trail, and into the clearing. Looking around, he was able to make out, what looked like six large stones set up in a circle. </p><p>Carefully Maxie made his way to the one closest stone to  him and knelt down to inspect it. Despite the darkness of the night, he was able to see that the stone itself was almost a clear yellow.</p><p>In fact, the more he looked at it, his eyes adjusting to the lack of light;  it almost looked like an unusually large Fire Stone. </p><p>Perhaps it was. Didn’t Archie mention that the underwater caverns around here did contain an usually large amount of Water Stones? And there were some deposits of Earth Stones nested under some of the large trees-some so big that the stones were beginning to uproot the trees themselves.  </p><p>Maybe this island was once a harvesting spot? Maybe it just had the conducive environment for cultivating them? Could that be the cause of this...feeling of unease Maxie had? </p><p>There was a loud sound that drew him out of his thoughts. Almost like a crack of thunder. So loud and so sudden that he felt his heart jump, and was nearly hammering against his ribcage.  </p><p>He looked around frantically, trying to find out where that noise came from. The sky? No it was clear...n-not a single cloud. </p><p>Was it something else? Eyes scanning the tree line, but he couldn’t make out any sort of movement. </p><p>The wind suddenly picked up. Throwing his arms up to cover his face to protect it from the debris that was kicked up. He squinted as he tried to see what in Arceus' name was going on!</p><p>He heard his Arcanine howled, followed by the rushing sound of frantiac and heavy steps. The Arcanine dashed from where it was laying, to Maxie's side. Maxie could see that the large Pokemon was still trembling as it stood by him, poised and ready to attack. It gave another whine, wanting Maxie to leave. </p><p>He was about to agree, when another loud crack was heard. It sounded like it was right beside him. Turning his head slight, that's when Maxie saw it.</p><p>It almost looked as if someone just took a knife and sliced a hole into the scenery, leaving a gap behind. The gap itself was slowly curling out, revealing a dark, black and blue swirled vortex. </p><p>Maxie found himself frozen...in fear and in awe. His curiosity was getting the better of him. His analytical mind wanted to see what was happening. See it through till the end. His curiosity peaked more when he saw--</p><p>Something was emerging from the tear. </p><p>His heart was racing. </p><p>He should leave.</p><p>
  <em> Run. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Get away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This place was unnatural. </em>
</p><p>His Arcanine whined again and nudged Maxie. Its mane was nearly standing on end, making the large dog Pokemon look more akin to a frightened cat.</p><p>And then, it was all over. </p><p>The tear was gone, but the form hovering in place. It hung there for a few moments, before dropping to the ground, suddenly and harshly with a loud thump. </p><p>Maxie let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding as he scrambled to his feet.</p><p><em> I need to see what it is </em>.</p><p>
  <em> No you do not!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It could give us answers about this island!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Answers that might not be wanted! </em>
</p><p>Undeterred by his internal arguing, Maxie cautiously went over to...whatever it was, that fell. The large Arcanine trotting behind, ears back almost flat against its head once again. </p><p>Maxie could feel himself shaking. He was scared.</p><p>Nervous.</p><p>Excited. </p><p>When he got close enough, his eyes widened. </p><p>Impossible!</p><p>“Arcanine, go to base, wake up Archie and Isabel! Bring them here!” Maxie commanded. The strength and control in his voice seemingly shaking the Pokemon’s own uncertainty.</p><p>“Arc!” the Pokemon barked and took off. </p><p>Maxie carefully approached the form that laid crumpled on the ground in front of him. </p><p>Impossible, i-it was impossible! It’s  been almost four year since ANYONE has seen him. Rumored that he was long dead.</p><p>But, then...</p><p>Why doesn't it look like he hasn't aged a bit?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wh-where was he? </p><p>All he could remember was just, vast emptiness. </p><p>Darkness. </p><p>N-nothing felt the same. </p><p>Where was he?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Here we go now something that wasn't in the original one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 6:</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is he Isabel?” Maxie asked. He was still shaking. I-it couldn’t have been him. It just couldn’t! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>B-but that hair. The uniform. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That insignia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Decent enough,” Isabel informed.  “He’s malnourished though, slightly dehydrated, and seems to be overly exhausted. He’s in good hands now, I’ll make sure he’ll recover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-and, um...” Maxie hesitated. H-how was he going to ask for her to confirm that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing he asked about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pink haired field commander gave the red head a knowing look. “You were right. He's no more than twenty-seven,” she confirmed. “Even though four years passed out here...it seemed that no time passed wherever he was. At least not at the same rate it did here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I see...” Maxie nodded and gave a soft gasp when he felt warm arms wrap around him. He jumped and stiffened. Wh-who was--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you coulda been sucked in there...dammit Maxie you know I hate when you go out wanderin' alone late at night.” A voice, rough with sleep scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie?” Maxie felt himself relaxed some as the familiar warmth seeped in. Right, he almost forgot the other as here.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two try to get some rest, I'll wake you if he comes around,” Isabel said as she turned her attention to the person laid up in the bed. She’d inform Harlan when he’d wake up. Have him deliver the word to the admins and grunts about their, ah, sudden guest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isabel--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No arguments Maxie. It'll be fine alright?” Archie snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie was about to protest, but found himself letting out a yelp as he felt Archie pick him up and carry him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to ignore the display, Isabel couldn’t but wonder about something. It was something the entire team was concerned about. All of them noticed the slight change in their leaders’ demeanors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What exactly happened to Archie when he was comatose due to that near fatal Spinarak attack? And, why was Maxie being plagued by nightmares for nearly two months straight? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was going on? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you gotta do this Maxie?” Archie asked as he laid the other man back down in their bed. He nearly had a heart attack when he awoke to the Arcanine’s whining and trying to pull the blankets off the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he realized Maxie was gone, he feared the worst. Th-that this was it. His chances all used up and they were going to finally get their comeuppance. He followed the large Pokemon, not even bothering to put on shoes as he rushed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just, hoping. Hoping and pleading and begging that Maxie was alright. That he was safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That he was alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie...”Maxie sighed and gently cupped Archie’s cheek. He could feel the pirate shaking some. The redhead felt guilt building up inside. “You needed your sleep. I can't constantly keep waking you every time I have a nightmare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and looked to the other. Deep blue eyes filled with so much worry and pain, it made Maxie just wish he could reverse the past few hours. “We also have a team that needs leadership. I can function with little sleep. But at least one of us should be in top form.” He tried to reason with Archie...and himself. It was true. Two leaders barely functioning? I-it would just lead to disaster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie sighed and pressed his forehead to one of Maxie's shoulders. He hated when the redhead could make a logical argument. It pissed him off too...but he was too tired to get upset. He was just, really tired right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep Archie,” Maxie urged as he ran his fingers through Archie’s hair. It was damp. He frowned more; h-how frightened was the pirate when he awoke to find him not in bed? “I'll stay here the rest of the night, I promise,” he said as he leaned up to give the other a soft kiss. A promise, and an apology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie sighed and laid back, pulling the redhead with him, ignoring the indignant squeak he got for doing so. “Just in case you go back on yer word.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're honestly such a child,” Maxie huffed. B-but he felt safe again. He felt the adrenaline bleeding out of him, but he couldn’t sleep still. Mind still buzzing from what happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So many questions he wanted to ask; where was he? What did he do? What did he see? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shifted slightly in Archie’s arms, and heard a soft sound from the other and felt him tighten his hold. Maxie sighed through his nose, and did his best to stay still. He watched Archie sleep. The even breathing of the other lulling him into a relaxed state. Still wasn’t enough to have him fall asleep, but enough for him to just let his mind go blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie wasn’t sure how long had passed but he was drawn from his daze by the rapid knocking at his and Archie's door. He wanted to get up to answer, but Archie still refused to let him go, even as the pirate was slowly roused from his sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie coughed a bit, clearing his throat. “It is unlocked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened, hinges creaking some. Isabel stepped in, her hair now pulled back in a sloppy ponytail, a mug in hand. Odd, Maxie thought she had a Horsea mug; why was she holding a Slumga one? </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Wait, what time was it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie blinked and tried to sit up. “Archie let go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie grumbled, still in a half-asleep stupor, arms still firmly in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archibald...release me now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pirate blinked groggily at Maxie, slowly noting the look of irritation on the redhead’s face. He sighed and unwrapped his arms, allowing Maxie to sit up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you ask, he's disoriented and really confused. It's like he's not sure if he's really awake or still dreaming,” the field commander explained as she held up her hand, as an effort to halt Maxie’s slew of questions she knew he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie looked down to Archie, he could see the slight hurt in the pirate’s eyes. He leaned down and kissed him softly. “I-I’ll be right back. Alright?” Archie sighed but nodded, and Maxie slowly slid out of bed. “Is he talking?” He asked Isabel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see his mouth moving, but not really hear anything. It's like he's talking to himself,” she explained. “He doesn’t seem to be hearing anything either. I tried speaking to him but nothing I said seemed to register. Not sure if it’s safe to try and snap him out of it or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see...” Maxie frowned. Just what did they go through? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it you’d still want to see him?” Isabel asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie jumped at the new voice, and glanced back over to the bed. Archie was still laying down, though propped up on one of his elbows now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie...I...I just feel like I need to...” Maxie admitted. S-something was just nagging at him ever since realizing WHO it was. Well, he’s certain of who it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel like you need to?” Archie restated, arching an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie, please...I...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie waved him off. “Go on. I'm just not gonna lose ya ta him, am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked and gave a soft chuckle. “You are hopeless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You both are,” Isabel sighed, causing the redhead to squeak  as he was reminded they did in fact have an audience. “Come on,” she sighed and looked at Archie. “I’ll bring him back when he’s done. Homura insists that since Maxie didn’t sleep, his ban to the lab is reinstated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie barked out a laugh as he heard the choked sound that came from Maxie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dark…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was dark. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And vast. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was no up or down. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A place could drive a person mad. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was this it? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A world free of the human spirit? Of emotion? A world free of strife? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dull eyes scanned his surroundings. Sparse land and course red grass...it almost felt like a wasteland. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was what he wanted. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wasn’t it? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So why did it feel like, even though he accomplished his goal…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did it feel like he failed? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He did fail. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was no world. This was toture.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An ominous shadow loomed over him…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A familiar shadow, followed by a bone chilling cry. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before he could react, once again it swooped down and dragged him deeper into the depths of that world. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Struggling against the hold--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NO! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>H-he didn’t--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not like this! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All he could do was reach out--try to grab something. Anything! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The air being slowly crushed out of him. His heart was racing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another chance! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>H-he understands--he understands it now! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>H-he wanted to live. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a sharp gasp, and heard the sound of something shattering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>W-where was he? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Did he really escape? </p><p>I-it felt so different, yet there was a slight similarity to it all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 7:</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were constantly darting back and forth. Wh-where was he? How did he get here? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>D-did he escape? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or did--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cyrus Akagi, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing his name snapped him out of whatever daze he was in. His vision wavered some as he looked across the room. Why haven’t his eyes adjusted to the light yet? W-was he in that world for so long that…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. No, h-he was being paranoid. Panicking for no reason. Calm. He needed to remain calm. Collect what he can. H-he was most definitely out of that world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-did you, hear me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded slightly. He-he just couldn’t get his voice to work quite yet. Ugh, his eyes wouldn’t focus. It was starting to give him a headache. Reaching up he covered his eyes, hoping that would be enough to quell the throbbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie frowned as he reached over and dimmed the lights slightly. “Ah...I'm Maximilian Matsubusa. You may have...heard of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matsubusa? Y-yes, the name sounded familiar. It did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, should he know that name? There was this itch at the base of his skull; he was certain he knew he should know this man. B-but something was off? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Straining his eyes, the image of the person speaking to him became more clear. Wasn’t he...taller? Taller, and didn’t wear glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't focus too much on it Cyrus. Y-you've been through, quite a bit...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyrus gave a short blank stare, before he nodded. Seems that even though the Magma leader has changed, he on the other hand did not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I...back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie frowned some and nodded. “I think you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-well nobody knew what happened to you exactly,” Maxie tried to explain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyrus squinted a bit. He recalled some talks with him, and he certainly wasn’t that animated. Collected, albeit a bit, um, deranged? Perhaps something changed? “H-how long h-has it been?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Approximately four years,” Maxie began as he adjusted his glasses. “F-from what I can recall at least.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four...years? He's been gone for four years? That much has changed in four years? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are welcome to stay here. I mean, if you want to that is,” Maxie offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyrus blinked and looked to the other. Definitely changed since his last run in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What would Maxie even gain for letting him stay here? Was there something to gain? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, j-just,” the redhead sighed. “Just an offer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>W-wait he-he said that outloud? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Maxie,” Isabel cut in. “He’s lucid enough now for me to finish checking him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The field commander narrowed her gaze. “I will get Archie in here to drag you out. You know I will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were...teamed up together? Weren’t they at one another’s throats? Cyrus swore that the redhead was only a few steps away from outright murdering the other leader. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I would,” Isabel smirked as she took a sip from her mug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie heaved a sigh, and mumbled a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘fine’</span>
  </em>
  <span> before he headed out. Glancing over his shoulder to the other, before he stepped out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabel watched as her other leader left, and made sure the door was closed before turning her attention to Cyrus. “You should be grateful for what Maxie is doing for you. He’s dealing with enough things right now. He and Archie. So, here’s my one warning,” her voice gaining more of an edge as she spoke. “You do anything to endanger either of them...I won’t hesitate to feed you to my Carvanhas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyrus nodded. Although unfazed by the threat, he could clearly tell that it was not a bluff. In fact, he would call it more of a promise then a threat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, now that’s clear,” Isabel began as she made her way over. “Let’s start.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several days passed. Isabel took her time nursing Cyrus back to health. Well, at least physical health. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentally, she was certain the other was possibly at a loss. Cyrus’ mind seemingly unable to grasp the fact that he was indeed in the real world. Things warping in front of his eyes. Hearing things that weren’t there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wherever he went, it certainly did a number on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Cyrus’ strength was back to the point where he could walk--his whole center of gravity seemed to have been thrown off kilter. It was hard for him to maintain his balance, needing to brace himself along the walls of the base so he wouldn’t fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, spending four years in a dimension where you could wall upside, sideways, and feeling almost weightless,  it would be a jarring and strenuous task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t all that shocked. H-he knew it would take more than just a few days to readjust. Though, he had to admit, the grunts for this team were rather helpful and attentive. Able to catch him before he would make an ungraceful landing on the cold linoleum flooring. He wondered if that was Isabel’s doing. Informing them about his...situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie’s visits started to come more frequently, and lasted longer as well. Cyrus eventually was able to shake the uneasy feeling he had when he first met him. Insisting that it was his mind that distorted how he remembered the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because, there was simply no way that amount of arrogance could have been replicated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can show you,” Maxie offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-the field. The place where I...you…” Maxie sighed as he tried to find the right words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me...what it looked it? How I came into this world I mean,” Cyrus asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead explained to Cyrus that it looked like somebody made a rip, a tear, in the sky just in the center of that clearing. Even though it was at night, the vivid color of blue and purple swirling together stood out against the night sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyrus listened, and found himself staring off into the spot just behind the-now former-Magma leader while he explained, hands gesturing as he spoke. Cyrus swore he could almost see a small rippling effect whenever he'd stare at it too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door suddenly swung open, and hit the wall with a loud ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>bam</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. It was loud enough that it caused the other two to jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyrus blinked owlishly at the person now standing in the doorway. H-he can’t recall ever seeing somebody like that before. Tall, broad build. Dark tan skin...coarse balck hair and stylized beard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie!” Maxie scolded as he held a hand over his frantically beating heart. “Don’t do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dull blue eyes widened. Wh-what? THAT was Archie? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait...d-did he…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>N-no. No that just couldn’t be the case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I-interdmentional travel? Th-that wasn’t possible! Not logically. Th-the technology wasn’t…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>B-but, it wasn’t technology that pulled him through...was it? </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: So I've always enjoyed the idea of the team bosses/teams in general being aware of the others involvements. More or less trying to do better/be more successful in their endeavors. I mean, come on Team RR couldn't have been the ONLY time the thought of teaming up was an option. </p><p>(Also setting up one of the bigger plot points earlier in this one so it's more natural then coming outta now where. That was a cause for a lot of confusion in the original run)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He shouldn't feel so relaxed. </p>
<p>When you relax you let your guard down. </p>
<p>When your guard is down...the truth starts to flood in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 8:</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was starting to feel himself finally relax. The shock to his system after seeing...Archie, and the mental hypothesis he formed, finally settled. If it was true, was that truly a bad thing? H-he did want another chance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was what he wanted while in the Distortion World. Realizing that all the spirit and emotions felt...were what made a person alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps he lost his chance in his world, and was given the chance in a new one. It seemed like he was not the only one with that sentiment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He recalled the two teams in his world. How they almost destroyed the world. All in a pursuit to control those legendaries of sea and land. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here, they seem to have much nobler goals. To better this world. To make into something worth surviving on. Not on expanding the land or sea, but instead ensuring the protection of those two ecosystems.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyrus had to admit, the notions did sound appealing to him. The want and drive, traits he found incredibly respectable. Part of him wanted to ask if this was always their intentions or…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. No...no they wouldn’t have any means of interdimensional travel like he had. So it could be as simple as, these two were just better people then his world’s counterparts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was time that he too start to press to make himself a better person as well. Offering his own intelligence to aid in their endeavors. Maxie thanked him for his assistance. The redhead remarking on how impressed he was with how quickly his mind could calculate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt, odd, receiving compliments like that. Especially since it seemed that Maxie was aware of what he’d done. Maybe, this world’s version of him did meet a demise? And he was put in his place,as a way to atone? Still have the responsibility of his actions, but had the chance to reflect upon them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyrus told himself that no matter what, he would make sure to make amends. He was freed from the Distortion World. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or so he thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a sickening feeling that swamped him suddenly. He was making his way to the lab, that admin, Amber, asking for his assistance for analyzing the data of this island. That feeling of weightlessness made him stagger slightly as he tried to brace against the wall. He felt bile rise in his throat as the hall warped and fractured. A blue and violet haze--swirling in front of him. Then, came the unnerving silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything--the base was gone. His knees hit the ground. Grey stone and red grass--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>N-no…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No he couldn’t be back here! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That loud ringing cry sent a chill up his spine, as he retched when the possibility settled in. Wh-when he was pulled into the darkest depths of the Distortion World--it must have put him in that dreamlike state. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>H-he imagined it all?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Him escaping from the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meeting that other Maxie and Archie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>H-him getting his chance to atone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All a lie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. I-it was shaking so much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I-it wasn’t…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No please…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to atone. He wanted to try and make amends. He wanted to-to make the world better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emotions, the spirit? He understood those were essential! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cry echoed again, and in the distance, he could see two beady red eyes staring at him. A-almost through him. He grit his teeth as he let his head drop as he saw the form rush towards him. He should have really known better. There was nothing he could do to make up for what he tried to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>H-he deserved this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was his fate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His body shook as he waited for the inevitable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No wait...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His body wasn’t shaking. It felt like--felt like he was BEING shaken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking rapidly, his vision cleared some. The corners of his vision seemingly stained with the swirling purple and blue, but only for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey hey...you alright man?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyrus found himself staring into deep blue eyes. His mind needed to restart, but once it did he nodded some. “I...I believe so.” Slowly his eyes drifted from Archie’s to take in his surroundings. H-he was back in the base. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>S-so was that a hallucination then? An-and this was real? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey didja hear me?” The pirate snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyrus’ eyes went back to the other. “Sorry, I did not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Archie sighed and grumbled something under his breath before he stood up. “Ya need ta see Isabel?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyrus shook his head as he pulled himself to his feet. His head began to spin, and he clenched his eyes tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa I gotcha,” Archie said as he supported the other as he saw them sway. “I’m takin’ ya to her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no I am fine, j-just dizzy,” he tried to assure the other. I-it felt real. He felt real. So-so logically, what just happened was just--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t quite sure what, but he knows for certain he was indeed out of the Distortion World. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bullshit, I’m takin’ ya ta--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Archie,” a voice cut off Archie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harlan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The field commander gave a lazy salute. “Just thought you should know...Tabitha saw Maxie heading out of the base again. I think he's heading back to that clearing,”he said, eyes quickly darting to Cyrus. “Is he alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take him ta Isabel,” Archie instructed. “I’m gonna get--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am alright,” Cyrus insisted again. Composure slightly gathered as he straightened himself up, no longer leaning against the former Aqua leader. “And I will accompany you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The hell you will!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maxie...is my friend,” he argued, and ignored the growl Archie gave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Archie huffed out a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ before making his way out of the base. Cyrus kept up with the irritated pirate’s pace with his own long stride. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Archie kept glancing back at the other. Just making sure the guy didn’t collapse. Part of him was ticked off, but another part was concerned for the other former leader. Dude had that far-off look in his eyes…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like the look he knows he got when he’d just remember how one of those damn dreams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeeze, the path was cleared out more; roots being dug up and all the brush seemingly swept away. It irked the former Aqua leader some, it just proved how often Maxie was coming out here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was Maxie telling the truth? ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Archie almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the question. Jeeze, no offense, this guy was really creepy. “The hell?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Th-that I was gone...from this world for four years?” He had to be careful, Cyrus told himself. He couldn’t hint that he, might not be of this world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Archie looked back and let Cyrus catch up to him. “Listen, if Maxie said it, it's probably true. Hate to admit it but he's...like right about 85% of the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only 85%?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do remember us trying to awaken Groudon and Kyogre right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyrus blinked. W-wait they-they DID attempt to control those legendaries? B-but then why wasn’t the earth ravaged by--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh right,” Archie sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “That happened after yer whole thing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyrus felt his stomach drop slightly. A-after his…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did this mean that, THEY were also not of this world either? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emotions are running high with all the confusion. </p>
<p>New questions not yet asked, knowing there wasn't going to be an answer. </p>
<p>And an unusual threat...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 9: </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright? You look like yer about ta keel over again,” Archie made his way over to Cyrus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After? Archie did indeed say after. B-but that wasn’t right. H-his whole reason for pursuing his own goal was because he witnessed what selfishness could do. How pride and arrogance driven goals could almost destroy the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He...remembered how Maxie would try to coerce him in aiding him. He refused each time. Seeing it as meaningless. It provided nothing for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What exactly was the timeline here? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a firm grip on his shoulder that drew him out of his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Don’t go slippin’ out like that! I don’t got time ta get Isabel AND check on Maxie,” Archie berated. He watched as those dull blue eyes seemed to be rolling with-fear? Uncertainty? Something that was workin’ up the other man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“F-forgive me...I-I was not,” Cyrus explain, his voice wavering slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what the hell was that all about!?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyrus blinked and just stared at Archie for a few moments. Trying to figure out his words to explain why--but then there was a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>snap</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. The sound was sudden and it made both him and Archie jump. Archie let go of Cyrus as he looked to where the sound came from; he saw the redhead making his way back on the trail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Archie...Cyrus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maxie!” Archie’s voice was filled with relief and went up to Maxie</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you two--” Strong arms cut off Maxie’s question, as Archie pulled him into an embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harlan told me that Tabitha saw you headin' outta the base,” Archie explained, his hold not yielding. “Said there was a pretty good chance of ya headin' out here...you know I don't trust ya being out here alone. Especially with what happened...I-I can’t want ya to just--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You worry too much Archie,” Maxie sighed as he burrowed slightly into the embrace. “I was fine...I just--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Felt like ya needed to come out here?” Archie asked with a slight scoff. Maxie lifted his head and gave a barely there glare. “Yeah yeah you say that all the time, I can still not like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maxie stayed quiet for a moment, and looked to Archie, his eyes were filled with some uncertainty. “Actually, it was because I wasn't having that feeling anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh?” Archie blinked. “Th-then why the hell come out here!?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maxie sighed as he squirmed his way out of Archie’s hold and adjusted his glasses. It was annoying him slightly-wearing them he meant. For some reason they--they were just causing him issues. He wondered if his eyesight was getting worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I mean,” Mxie hesitated. “I’m not being called out to, here specifically.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm...not exactly sure,” Maxie looked back to Archie. “I-it feels like I...I need to be somewhere else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Archie bit his bottom lip some. This was getting too weird, even since THAT day, things have gotten so weird here. Maybe they should leave and build base somewhere else. Maybe it would stop these things from happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it that feeling that made you go there in the first place?” Cyrus’ voice broke in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!” Maxie jumped, he forgot the other was there. “I--yes. I suppose you could say that. I mean, I-I didn’t realize I was heading there until...well I don’t think I need to go into more detail.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyrus nodded. “Could you, answer me something?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Answer...ah, I could try?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyrus ignored the glare Archie shot towards him. He understood the hesitancy the pirate had. It was, admirable actually. Seeing how protective he was over Maxie. Cyrus wanted to make the comparison to a beast of sorts; ready to defend and fight in it meant the redhead was safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you two, attempt your plans?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maxie stiffened slightly. H-he didn’t like recalling those moments. That dark chapter of their lives. He was lucky that those two trainers were able thwart their plans. He adjusted his glasses some. “F-four years a-after your’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyrus grit his teeth. S-so indeed the timeline must be different here. “I-I see. Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of heavy silence. It weighed on all of them. It felt...uncomfortable. S-somebody needed to break it. “Ah...you will try and get some rest won't you Cyrus...at least tonight?” Maxie suddenly asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah...what?” Cyrus asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I've noticed you've been awake most of the night...a-at least when I would wake up from my own...um sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is unnecessary for you to concern yourself over my sleeping habits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Archie felt a small flash of anger flare up as he saw the small hurt look pass over Maxie's face. He wasn't sure if it was because what Cyrus said did sting Maxie a bit, or the fact that Maxie was showing genuine concern for somebody OTHER than him or their admins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just-ah...Archie?” Maxie blinked as he watched the other confront Cryus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Archie rolled his eyes and looked to Cyrus. “Listen here, yer gonna do what Maxie says or else I'm gonna hafta make ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you plan on doing such a thing?” Cyrus asked with an arch eyebrow. Indeed the beast comparison was ringing true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was getting late, and Archie was just flat out too tired tryin’ ta understand, let alone  argue with somebody that had all the emotions-and apparent stubbornness-of a wall. “I'll drag ya into my and Maxie's bed just ta make sure ya stay there all night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Icy blue eyes and deep green ones both widened. Even those deep ocean blue ones as soon as he heard the statement leave his own mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait was he serious? Cyrus shook his head. That threat was nothing more than a joke. He turned on his heel to leave. He got his answer though. Four years...four years AFT--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unhand me!” Cyrus’ voice rose in volume as he felt himself getting grabbed roughly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! When I say somethin’ I mean it!” Archie barked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Archie!” Maxie scolded as he watched the pirate nearly manhandle Cyrus. Eventually the pirate just picked up the bluenette and tossed him over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s late and I’m too tired ta argue,” Archie grumbled. “I ain’t havin’ ya worry Maxie like this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyrus kicked his legs some. A semblance of rage flickering inside his chest. “Put me down!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell no! We’re headin’ back. It’s late and we’re goin’ ta bed. Even if I hafta strap ya down, yer gonna go too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyrus was about to argue, but a  small choked sound that caught him off guard. It seemed to have caught Archie off guard as well, his grip on the former Galactic leader loosening. However, Cyrus didn’t bother to continue to struggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Archie felt himself relax and smile some. It was something he almost long forgotten about. But it was unmistakable...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Maxie's laugh. “A-Archie,” Maxie managed to get out between little fits. “I think you made your point. Set him down an-and lets just, head back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Archie chuckled and nodded as he set Cyrus down. The former Galactic leader tried to straighten his rumpled top. He could argue once again, b-but he knew it would just be pointless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maxie smiled and gave a small kiss to Archie’s cheek as he took one of his hands and headed down the trail, back to the base. Archie nearly dragged the Sinnoh native along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just so ya know...threat still stands,” Archie stated, and Cyrus simply sighed and relented.  None of them noticed the small shadow watching them from under the thick underbrush. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maxie wasn't sure what was going on. </p><p>Th-these dreams weren't like the others. </p><p>They were...much more frightening.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Chapter 10:</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Cyrus slowly stirred from his sleep when he felt the bed move slightly, jostling him. He blinked a few times, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room. Mind still slow to actually acknowledge where he was, but it didn’t take long for him to piece it together. </p><p>Especially after hearing the small choked sobs that seemed to echo in the room. Pushing himself up and looked over--</p><p>Maxie was tossing and turning.</p><p>This in general, was something he soon became, accustomed to. The pirate was true to his word, dragging him to bed whenever he’d catch the former Galactic leader wandering about late at night. Not trusting Cyrus when he’d tried to explain why he was out. Cyrus would admit at first he was trying to find excuses, give reasonable explanations for his activity. But, eventually he would give in. Archie was indeed a stubborn one. More so than Maxie. </p><p> Embarrassing as it was, Cyrus did admit he felt...safe. Able to sleep, thoughts of the Distortion World far from his mind.  </p><p>Sometimes he'd be in the middle; with Maxie curled up on one side, and  Archie having one of his arms sprawled over his chest. ‘<em> Ain’t gonna move till monrnin’ </em>would be Archie’s threat. H-however, having the weight on his chest, felt almost comforting to Cyrus. </p><p>Sometimes it would be Archie in the middle...and some nights, like tonight, it would be Maxie. </p><p>Cyrus slowly pushed himself up as Maxie continued to thrash about, his breath coming short and labored. He was growing accustomed to this as well. There would be nights when Archie would be in Maxie’s position. </p><p>Sometimes...it would be him. Being pulled away like how he was in the hallway. Thinking this, ALL of this, was a lie. Him going into a part of his mind, deluding himself that he was given a second chance. </p><p>He remembered one night when he awoke form such a dream, explaining to the other two what he felt. Going off, rambling about how they couldn’t be real. That it was all in his mind--</p><p>Only to flinch as he felt a sting of pain from between his eyes. Archie had flicked him between the eyes, and in a gruff sleep ridden voice asked if that <em> ‘felt real ‘nough’ </em>. </p><p>“Maxie...Max, Max it's alright...it's alright. You're safe,” Archie’s voice drew Cyrus out of his reverie. </p><p>Cyrus just watched as he saw Archie comforted the redhead. Recalling Maxie would repeat sentiments of a similar nature to the other. Indeed something must have happened, but he couldn’t even begin to think about what it may have been. He wanted to question how their plans went. If they accomplished goals-or were just almost too close. </p><p>Maxie gave a small whine and clung to Archie, his body being continuously wrack with shivers. But now was not the time to even think of asking such things. Without anymore thought Cyrus slid out of the bed. </p><p>“Cyrus?” Archie looked over as he felt the bed shift. </p><p>“I believe you and Maxie need some...alone time,” Cyrus stated quietly as to not wake the redhead. Giving a curt bow, he stepped out. </p><p>Archie frowned. He was grateful that Cyrus let them be alone, but he was starting to get used to the other guy. Realizing he was suffering as much as they were. </p><p>“-ve I done...” Maxie whimpered. </p><p>“Ah...” Archie rubbed  Maxie's back, his attention going back to trying his best to comfort the other. </p><p>In Maxie’s dream, it was so different than before. I-it was completely new. No, he knew that was a lie. T-those nights when he’d awaken, finding himself too warm--</p><p>It was the results of <em> these </em> dreams. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The world was burning. But not by the power of Pokemon alone...but by something else. He stood over the town where it all began...almost laughing in complete satisfaction as he watched the world become engulfed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was the end of the world.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And he was responsible.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Too many...just too many dreams like this. </p><p>B-but were they dreams? They felt like they were so much more than dreams. Running a hand through his thick, bright hair, mind racing as he tried to process the dream he just had. But it seemed that he couldn’t. I-it was too hot. </p><p>He pulled back the sweat soaked covers, he climbed out of bed. Hissing somewhat when his bare feet made contact with the cold floor, and made his way across the lavish apartment. He opened a window and let the night air seep in. He closed his eyes, as he felt the breeze; letting the sound of the city’s nightlife filter in, as a distraction from his own thoughts. </p><p>Perhaps he should visit that little village. H-he needed to make sure that nothing was disturbed. N-nothing was touched. <em> THAT </em> still untouched, and unfinished. </p><p>He covered his face as he felt a headache start to form. Ah--h-he was crying. Tears flowing freely down his face. N-no h-he--those were only dreams. </p><p>Just a dream. </p><p>“You disbanded,” he told himself. “Y-you are no longer the leader,” he added. “You are just...Lysandre Flur-de-lis, cafe owner.” </p><p>But no matter how much he would say this mantra, images would plague him. Fragments of his dreams. Of succeeding in using that weapon. Wiping the world of all its ugliness. </p><p>He made his way to the bathroom as they played over and over. Each one is slightly different. H-him succeeding, but dying as a result. H-he-those dream, he always felt so out of breath after those. Like a weight was crushing his chest.</p><p>The sound of running water did little to distract him, like the lively sounds Lumiose City had. Splashing his face with the cool water he tried to calm his breathing. </p><p>Wh-when did it become so ragged? </p><p>Faster and faster those images replayed in his head. H-how he grew tired of it, and tried to stop himself. Tried to make Team Flare help for the greater good. B-but each time he fell back into his old plans. His pride unwavering in what was truly “right”.</p><p>Sometimes…</p><p>Sometimes the last thing he’d see would be Augustine’s face. Twisted in pain.</p><p>Or eyes filled with rage and scorn. </p><p>Or hearing him beg and plead with him.</p><p>Lysandre felt bile rise in his throat. Th-this one...was the worst. His mania...his disgusting goals--</p><p>Corrupting his Augustine. Turning the sweet, aloof, beautiful professor into a monster like him. Splashing his face again, this time with even colder water, the chill actually stinging as it hit his hot face. </p><p>The shock caused him to gasp slightly, but it was not enough to halt the dream from replaying in his mind. H-how Augustine screamed and fought him. Demanding him to go through with the plan. How thanks to Lysandre he--</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You have shown me mon chou!” Augustine shouted. His voice sounded hysterical. Those stormy eyes reflecting a new madness consuming the professor. “Do it or I shall!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He tackled the smaller man. A scuffled breaking out between the two. Lysandre did everything he could to stop Augustine from continuing.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He wanted to say he was wrong! This plan was wrong! They could stop this!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We cannot,” Augustine’s voice broke in, sounding so serious. “I’ve seen...I finally see it, cheri. How ugly everyone can be. How they abuse their Pokemon, and their fellow trainer.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was not everyone though!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lysandre seized the professor’s wrist and slammed it down. He flinched as he could feel something shift under the layers of skin and muscle. Ignoring the howl of pain that came from Augustne as he tried to get the control to halt the weapon from powering up.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The mad professor lunging after, with his good hand clawing at his face...biting at his ear to the point of breaking skin...and not letting go.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lysandre struggled, trying to throw Augustine off of him. Ramming his back into the nearest wall with all his might was enough for the professor to let go. The force leaving him crumpled on the floor.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He rushed to initiate the cancelation sequence-- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> B-but he couldn’t. It was tampered! H-how!? Who!? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was the weak almost breathless chuckle that came from the beaten professor that had Lysandre turn to face him. He could feel the color draining from his face as the realization dawned on him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Agustine reaching out to him, smiling with bloodied teeth. “Mon chou...let us go out, together. W-we--Our lives to bring about a beautiful world...together.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With a heavy heart, Lysandre felt himself move as if on its own.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kneeling down.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Takinging Augustine’s hand… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just as the weapon’s power was released.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He shot up in bed, panting harshly. Shaking hands flying up to cover his face as he tried to control his breathing. He was nearly gulping for air. His heart hammering in his chest. </p><p>W-what sort of dream was that one? H-he--they were never like that! H-he was always trying to stop it! N-not--</p><p>He must be going mad.</p><p>Acclaimed Pokemon Professor Augustine Sycamore was going insane, and all due to some...nightmare. </p><p>T-they felt so real though. Lysandre, mon chou, destroying the world. Massive genocide. And for what reason? Just so Pokemon could live in a better place. He-he always tried to stop him! Battling him. Both with Pokemon and by his own hands. </p><p>B-but it was never enough. He was always overpowered. </p><p>He could feel his stomach knotting and churning as he felt a wave of unpleasant heat wash over him. Th-this dream though. I-it was truly the most terrifying. </p><p>Because this time, <em> HE </em> was the one responsible. And it was Lysandre trying to stop him. </p><p>The one time that he managed to beat the taller man...was this one. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: So for a while there was this thing of Sycamore going evil with Lysandre. An idea I loved yet was too far along in the original drafting that I didn't put it in. So now with the reboot, it's in....and finally some semblance of a reason as to why he's here other than it's for PerfectWorld. That and those two are fun to write angst for.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything...everything was wrong. Out of order. Things he thought he knew-things he was so certain about--</p><p>Wa-was somebody trying to sabotage his life?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 11:</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Maxie felt completely exhausted. His body ached and his mind was fuzzy. That dream. He couldn’t tell Archie he was having </span><em><span>different</span></em> <span>dreams now. That would just get Archie more worked up. More protective. He shook his head. A good chance that the pirate would refuse to let him out of his sight if he found out. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Maxie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead jumped as that monotone voice broke his thought. He turned around and saw the bluenette approaching him. Archie was right about one thing about the former Galactic leader; he was indeed too quiet for his own good. “Ah...Cyrus-I apologize for earli--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard you mention Geosenge...in your sleep,” Cyrus stated. He’s never heard of that place before. Did this world have different regions? Ones that were not discovered in his? Or were there different town names? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geo...senge?” That was a place in Kalos, wasn't it? Maxie was certain that it was in Kalos. He felt his stomach drop slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalos? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lysandre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh dear Arceus, w-was he--did something happen to him too!? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyrus nodded, not picking up on the sudden panic that was swelling up in Maxie. “I-is that in Hoenn?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah-what? N-no,” Maxie was jarred out of his slight panic attack by the question. D-did Cyrus not know about Kalos? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see…” Cyrus mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cyrus?” Maxie began hesitantly. There were things just not adding up with the former Galactic leader. Constantly asking for confirmation as to </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span> his events happened. And when his and Archie’s began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed completely taken aback by the idea of MegaEvolutions. Archie joked about seeing smoke pouring out of his ears when he tried to understand how it worked. Th-then again, MegaEvolutions were discovered about three years after Cyrus, just vanished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Maxie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie squeaked, not expecting such a prompt reply. H-he still wasn’t quite sure how to ask it but-- “Y-you always ask Archie and I about...when we initiated our plans…” he said slowly, trying to find the best words. “So, what about you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about...me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie looked to Cyrus. Deep green locking with dulled blue. “Wh-when did we--” he licked his lips as he restarted. “H-how do you remember it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyrus’ eyes widened. D-did Maxie...know? Did he manage to figure out that he was not of this world? O-or at the very least not of this timeline? His throat felt tight, but he managed to finally speak. “I-it’s the inverse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The, inverse? Maxie was confused by the statement; but only for a moment. The realization and weight behind those three words. “Cyrus...y-you’re not--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not sure,” he admitted, his shoulders sagging slightly. I-it felt like a weight was finally lifted from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie took a deep breath and marched over to Cyrus. He grabbed the thin wrist of the former Galactic leader and began pulling him along as he made his way to his lab. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Maxie?” Cyrus caught himself before he tripped over his own feet. He didn’t realize how strong a grip the redhead had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kalos. Geosenge is located in Kalos. I-I will explain what I can, since I-I assume you never heard of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalos? S-so it WAS another region. What else was there that he didn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also...I may need you to keep me in check. I-I have an old friend I need to speak with. A-and ask what the hell he knows.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing heavily Augustine as he stared at his reflection. Deep purple circles under his eyes were just getting darker by the day. He could barely get a full night's worth of sleep. Those dreams would wake him, and he had no way of going back to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d always give up and proceed to work on something else. Going through research, reorganizing data, sometimes he’d just lay in bed and just listen to the sound of the city. Trying to ground him back into the real world rather than those...disturbing dreams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind wandered slightly as he held onto the sink’s edge. It wasn’t just the dreams that were disturbing him. B-but it felt like there was just, something going on around him. And he was being left out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All his answers seemingly, contradicted. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean Kalos is the only region that has Mega-Evolutions? Hoenn has them too.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You mean you heard of Team Magma? Do you know what their intentions are?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How did you know Archibald Aogiri was the leader of Team Aqua?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mon coeur...what is this, Team Flare you keep asking about?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had such vivid memories and yet, they weren't real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>H-he knew he was reading about Team Aqua and Team Magma’s activities while studying under Rowan. The gruff professor showed concern that their actions could have dire repercussions. And yet…nobody seemed to know what they were planning. Other than announcing their presence, there was nothing more that happened-at least according to his associates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everybody would be in shock when he would answer questions pertaining to them with this information. Only to be corrected time and time again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tabloids had a field day when he uttered the names of the Aqua and Magma leaders. Spinning it that he had some...involvements with them. That he KNEW what they were planning. He had a connection—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That his quick rise to a renowned Pokemon professor was due to—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, Lysandre stood beside him throughout it. Deterring the scathing comments. Arguing that he was able to identify them due to his own intellect and ability to read people. A truly spectacular gift he possessed. That he was able to achieve his title with his own merits. His own dedication. His passion...that Augustine could bring the world into a new light with his own prowess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made Augustine’s stomach drop a bit. Even though it was a compliment from the tall Kalosian, it just reminded him of dreams that he had...knowing the world would end, and he did nothing to preve--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He retched, thick liquid splashing against the porcelain sink, hands now gripping the edges so tightly that his knuckles were white. Chest heaving as he gasped for air. With a shaky hand, he turned the water on, washing the contents down the drain, before he cupped his hands to take a drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>H-he should...he should get ready for the day. Turning off the water, he padded through his apartment to the kitchen on uneasy legs. Maybe he needed to talk to somebody about this. Or maybe he needed to take a few days off from the lab. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something...maybe he just needed a single night of full, uninterrupted rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe. But right now, he needed his coffee. He was awake enough, but he could feel a throbbing slowly starting to form behind his eyes. The early signs of a caffeine headache starting to set in. Reaching up to the cupboard to grab the specialty blend of coffee Lysandre gave him. Pulling down the bag he found himself staring at it for a few moments. A bright red bag with elegant font, and a unique flame sym--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grey eyes widened some as he stared at the symbol, dropping the bag onto the counter top. H-he knew that symbol! H-he knew it all too well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was burned in his mind. He would see it every time he closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the same as Team Flare's!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is, if there was a Team Flare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on with me?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: BAM! Cyrus actually talking with Maxie, and possibly getting answers. Also sorta think it would be fun to have Cyrus oblivious to the other regions (sans Unova since a LOT of Unova references are made in the Platinum manga so more of Kalos and such). </p><p>Also it seems that in the 3DS era, ORAS takes place AFTER XY since AZ is referenced in it between Wallace and Steven. So playing with that idea-while Sycamore is going off RSE memories since he DID study under Rowan. So he'd learn about the stuff that was pulled in Hoenn (and once again kinda like the idea of repercussions for previous groups influencing the goals of the next antags.) </p><p>And I THINK until Kukui, Sycamore was the youngest of the professors (can't remember where that was stated or if it was just a popular HC).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>But i-t never happened! Not this time at least. </p><p>H-he made sure it wouldn't! </p><p>H-he was sure, he made sure...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Chapter 12:</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean you don't know anything about Team Flare!? It was your team!” Maxie shouted at the Holo Caster. It was...an awkward start to say the least. Maxie was unsure how to even approach speaking to the other. I-it’s been some time since they last spoke. A-about a year? Maybe a little less if he recalled. He decided to start off with the absolute basics. Asking him how he was, if anything was new with him...or his team. </p><p><em> That </em>, was what started this sudden train of questioning. </p><p>There was Maxie’s temper Cyrus was familiar with. He was intrigued by the device. Holographic technology was a thing in this timeline. M-maybe interdimensional travel wasn’t as implausible as he first thought.  </p><p>The projection of a tall man, Lysandre from what Maxie has called him, held his hands up defensively as the former Magma leader snapped. </p><p>“I assure you Maxie I have no idea what you are talking about,” Lysandre felt himself pale, grateful that the holocasters did not have the advancements to project color. H-how would Maxie know about Team Flare? H-he made sure to end it as soon as he could. H-he made sure they never went public. Also it’s been well over two years since he and Maxie spoke. There was no way Maxie could have kno-- </p><p>“No idea...NO IDEA!?” Maxie was seething. A firm hand was placed on his shoulder. He shot a glare to Cyrus, who simply shook his head. Maxie huffed and took a deep breath. He was losing himself slightly. “Don’t you remember, I HELPED make that ridiculous flame symbol in the first place.” </p><p>Lysandre was taken aback slightly. Qu-quoi? Non, that wasn’t true...at least he thought so? There would be times when he would recall talking with the shorter redhead. Yet he could never recall as to what exactly. A-and again, it was two years since either of them spoke with one another. “Y-you must be mistaken,” he said. </p><p>Maxie growled slightly. What was going on with Lysandre!? What was he trying to do!? “Fine be like that,” the tone was sharp, almost venomous. “At least tell me what you know about Geosenge.”</p><p>“Ge-Geosenge?” Lysandre echoed. His stomach dropped as he felt a cold sweat break out, and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Non, i-impossible. </p><p>Why would Maxie bring up that town specifically? What could have prompted that? It was bad enough that Augustine would question the existence of Team Flare. Seemingly studying the former symbol  whenever he would stop by his cafe. Tch, he should have just gotten rid of it when he disbanded. His pride and ego was certainly biting him for it. </p><p>He had formed Team Flare, h-he couldn’t recall how long ago though, but he disbanded the team after nights upon nights dreams-</p><p>Dare he say, <em> premonitions </em> of him failing. </p><p>“Well?” Maxie raised a brow. <br/><br/>“W-what is there you would li-like to know?” </p><p>“Your voice is cracking,” Maxie said, his tone shifting from anger to that of concern. “Lysandre...what do you know? </p><p>Lysandre never felt so trapped as he did now. Not even in those dreams where he was buried under his collapsing lab as the weapon went off. That intense stare was boring into him. Maxie was still waiting for his answer. </p><p>“I disbanded Team Flare, long ago,” he admitted. He couldn’t even know when exactly. Too many nights and dreams of failing...or succeeding…</p><p>Losing Augustine in many ways. It felt as if he was just repeating the cycle again and again. To awaken from one nightmare--and when he would sleep to be trapped within another. </p><p>“I see, any particular reason?” It was unlike Lysandre to just, give up on something. Lysandre was as stubborn as he was. Hell, he might be as stubborn as Archie if Maxie was to compare. </p><p>“You may find it illogical,” Lysandre began but stopped. Eyes widening slightly. W-what was he doing. H-he couldn’t just--Maxie wouldn’t understand. </p><p>“We’re looking into illogical things, one more will not hurt.” </p><p>Maxie jumped as he looked over to Cyrus. “Ah--Cyrus.” </p><p>“It’s true,” Cyrus said flatly. “We just had a conversation like that before contacting him.” It was true. Cyrus finally telling Maxie that, he might not be from this world, or at least not from this timeline. </p><p>Explaining to the former Magma leader how his and Archie’s plans almost destroyed the world...how their arrogance and pride made him realize how awful the human spirit was. How the world would be better if cleansed of it. </p><p>Stating how infuriating Maxie was for constantly trying to persuade him to join in his cause. Both being of scientific minds. How he was, and still is, shocked at how...he and Archie are in such a relationship now. He recalled them always at each other’s throats. </p><p>Close to killing one another. </p><p>And it was no exaggeration on his part. </p><p>“Maxie, qui est-ce?” Lysandre asked as his eyes darted to Cyrus quickly before looking back to Maxie. </p><p>“A-ah th-this is Cyrus Akagi,” Maxie quickly introduced. </p><p>Cyrus gave a curt nod of his head. “Tell us anyway, it may be illogical...but perhaps only to you.” </p><p>Lysandre was not sure about this. The name was familiar. Where has he heard it before? He sighed, they were not going to drop it. He brought it up in the first place, he might as well finish it. “Dreams.” </p><p>“Dreams?” Maxie felt a shiver run up his spine. W-what? H-him as well? </p><p>“Many of them,” Lysandre went on. “I-I cannot keep count as to how many. B-but each time--it never ends the way I envisioned. I succeed, and it is the worst feeling. Others, I-I try to stop it sometimes, ” he frowned as his most recent dream replayed in his head. “Or I fail in ways I could never have imagined.” There was a pause as he collected himself. “I refuse to return to Geosenge. I-I did what I needed to there, and I vowed to never return.”</p><p>“That’s where the super weapon is,” Maxie blurted out.</p><p>“Super weapon?” Cyrus asked as he watched Maxie cover his mouth in shock. </p><p>H-how did--Maxie felt his stomach twist into knots. W-was that what he saw in his dreams? Th-that going off--</p><p>Lysandre MADE that!? </p><p>Lysandre's eyes grew wide and mouth was agape. H-how…? His eyes narrowed sharply. </p><p>“Lysandre...?”</p><p>“How did you know!?” Lysandre’s voice nearly roared, carrying a frantic tone.  “Nobody but myself and Team Flare knew about that!” He could feel his chest heaving. </p><p>D-did word of it get out? W-was it vengeance from a bitter Flare grunt? Lysandre could feel himself shaking as he gripped onto the holocaster. <br/><br/>“YOU WERE PLANNING ON ANNIHILATING THE WORLD!?”</p><p>Cyrus placed both hands on Maxie’s shoulders, trying to calm his outrage. A super weapon capable of destroying the world? Such technology could exist? </p><p>“I told you I disbanded!” Lysandre insisted. “I-I began to deconstruct it!”</p><p>“But you still HAVE it!”</p><p>“And it will stay hidden in Geosenge! Untouched and unfinished!”</p><p>“Geosenge?” A new voice broke in. </p><p>Maxie whipped his head around. “A-archie?”</p><p>Archie heard Maxie screaming from out in the hall. It didn’t sound like he was yellin’ at any of the grunts, or even Cyrus. I-it sounded accusatory. The scene he walked in one was that of Maxie seething, with Cyrus in what he assumed was the Sinnoh native’s attempt at calming him down. His eyes then to the projection of the other man from the Holo Caster. Huh...why did that dude look kinda familiar?</p><p>“Archie...what do you know about Geosenge?” Maxie asked suddenly. D-did he know something? Something he didn’t?  </p><p>Archie blinked. “Well, yeah,” he began. “Like a year before all our shit, some team tried to unleash some kinda massive super weapon there. Town seriously just opened up,” Archie explained as he gestured with his hands and approached Maxie. “Ya don’t remember any of that?” </p><p>“Impossible...we never...we never even caught a legendary to power it...” Lysandre mumbled to himself. “T-those w-were just dreams. ”</p><p>Maxie just started at Archie. “Archie...I don't...that never...happened.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geosenge...the starting point of everything slowly falling apart</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 13:</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geosenge. The village was undisturbed. Picturesque and serene. Images flashing through his head, warping the scene into that of a crater. The aftermath of the super weapon going off. Clenching his eyes shut he shook his head. When he opened them again, the scene was as it should be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-this is to just prove that I'm imagining things,”  Augustine assured himself as he went through the small town. “J-just dreams, they’re just dreams.” He tried to assure himself as glimpses of his dream played through his head. “Th-there be nothing to find here, this is to just…” He trailed off as he made his way around the small village. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Stones adorning the parameter of the town, with those three elegant crystal-like spires in the center. O-of course he wouldn’t find anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling to himself, the Pokemon professor was about to turn back and head to Lumiouse when he noticed something peculiar. Just out of the corner of his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A trail, a hidden trail. It was still relatively well kept, as if it only recently stopped being used. There was a small voice in the back of his head screaming at him to not head down it. However, he had to, there was a chance that wherever that trail led to, it held the answers he so desperately needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he made his way down it, Augustine felt a chill run through his body. His vision wavered slightly. He felt as if something was following him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Non, more like, someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly he whipped his head around and saw--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even a Pokemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>H-he was just being paranoid. Plagued by those dreams even when awake. He turned to look down the trail and jumped slightly. I-it was almost like a ghostly apparition. Of him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dressed all in red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Augustine rubbed his eyes, and blinked a few times.  Vision hazy, bu-but it was gone. He swallowed slightly, and with trembling legs he made another step forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every time he was about to turn away, that ghostly visage of him in red would appear. Just for a fleeting moment. Soon the trail led him to a large stone structure. No sign of an entrance or any of that. Augustine let out a sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>H-he could turn back now. Th-there was nothing here but some ancient structure. I-it would be blasphemous to disturb i--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That image of him in red...pressing his hand to one of the front most stones, once again vanishing. Though, unlike before, where it would have disappeared, the visage seemingly to have actually stepped into the stones. As if through an unseen doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his heart hammering in his chest. So hard he swears it was literally beating off his ribcage. Before he knew it, he could feel the cold stone under his hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they moved, revealing a door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt as if the bottom of his stomach dropped out. He couldn't believe it. H-he could turn around and jus-just--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He...he couldn’t forget it. No matter how much he’d want to, he knows he wouldn’t be able to. The doors slid open, and he stepped in. The sense of deja-vu washing over him, as the little room descended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thoughts racing through his head. M-maybe Lyandre wasn’t part of Team Flare. Maybe his mind was just, placing him in it. The color and, well, flair of the team just fit the large man. Th-that had to be it! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I-it MUST be that! His mind just supplemented those details and attaching them to Lysandre. Yes the man was a touch arrogant and stubborn, b-but he was passionate...loving...always whispering promises of keeping him safe. Soft true words spoken late at night, just before the Pokemon professor would fully drift off to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gentle touch of those warm fingers brushing through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the descent into stopped, and the doors slowly opened, he couldn’t step out right away. S-something caught his attention. A smell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of spice...and coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the hell are ya sayin' it never happened!? You were crying fer weeks cause ya thought that guy was dead!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Archibald I'm telling you, that never happened. I don't remember any of that!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You said he was crushed in his own base after he tried to shoot off that...ultimate weapon thing!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lysandre wrapped his arms around himself as he traversed the headquarters. Grateful to see the layer of dust that accumulated. That meant nobody had come back here. N-no angered grunts or scientists wanted vengeance for disbanding so callously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No curious traveler wanting to see what secrets such a spiritual place like Geosenge held. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned slightly. I-if nobody came here, then how did Maxie know about the weapon? H-how could he have figured it out? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t help that Monsieur Aogiri  was able to explain that one dream so perfectly, so vividly. He could feel panic and paranoia starting to swell within him. That perhaps he was going mad. Th-that this time, he was going to unleash the power due to this new mania consuming him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Consuming Maxie…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And his dear Augustine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That, Cyrus fellow, he finally spoke up. That monotone voice not faltering as he explained a theory he was concocting with Maxie. Lysandre scoffed at it. It was ridiculous. Unperturbed, Cyrus simply asked Maxie to talk about the dream he had the night before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lysandre heard the former Aqua leader snap at Cyrus, but it was drowned out by Maxie. Voice quiet, almost quivering as he explained it. His heart ached when he saw the projection of Maxie begin to weep, as the redhead explained that his nightmare...was of his first success. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burning the world by the power of the ancient super weapon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>B-but how? There had to be a reasonable explanation! P-perhaps--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small sound pulled him from his thoughts. He heard something down the hall,his eyes widened as he realized just what was down that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The containment area!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Augustine felt his heart race as he looked around the room. Th-this was...this was where--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Images flashing between Xerneas and Yvetal being held within those containment spheres. Their powers draining. Augustine swore he could see the room slowly getting brighter and brighter the more he stared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was jostled from his thoughts when he heard footsteps.  At first, they seemed unhurried, but then suddenly they picked up speed... and were coming closer and closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were approaching so fast--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too fast! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn't be able to get out without getting cau--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mon coeur?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Augustine felt his entire body freeze. There was a sudden ringing in his ears. Th-that voice. Non...oh please dear Arceus no. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Yeah....I really like the idea of Flare!Sycamore. If I'm not making ti obvious enough-ie this is a future plot point.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Too many things were different to be just coincidence. </p><p>J-just what the hell was going on?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Chapter 14:</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“W-what are you doing here!?” Lysandre roared. </p><p>Augustine felt himself recoil at the volume. Mind reeling and racing. No...no no it-it couldn’t be true! His heart was thumping against his chest. It almost felt as if he was going to be sick. </p><p>“Where did you find out about this place? Who told you!?” </p><p>“Is there a Team Flare?” Augustine managed to ask, voice weak. Though the question itself seemed to have made Lysandre choke on his next question. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Cyrus was staring out of one of the large windows in the observation rooms. Staring out into the vast expanse of trees and greenery. The thick forest almost seemed hauntingly familiar to him. Not exact but enough to bring some sense of familiarity. </p><p>Perhaps he visited this island before? Explored it. There was a chance that Sky Pillar was located elsewhere in this universe. </p><p>Being able to think as such, it lifted such a weight from him. Maxie was almost too willing to accept it. Perhaps it was due to his dreams. It was hard for him to say. Though it seemed that the former Magma leader was now dealing with another crisis. </p><p>With the news that Archie provided while speaking to Lysandre. </p><p>The Maxie he knew didn’t know the Kalosian, but this one did. Hell, Cyrus himself , was still trying to collect himself about how there WAS a new region. Well, new to him. </p><p>“Cyrus...” Archie’s voice broke into his stream of thoughts. Cyrus glanced over his shoulder to see the pirate approaching him. Noting that the bandana he normally wore was nowhere in sight. Hair mussed as if he was running his fingers through it one too many times</p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“You...ain’t slippin’ back, are ya?” Archie asked. H-he just got done calming Maxie down the best he could. Really didn’t need to worry about pulling him out of, whatever the hell that is. </p><p>He shook his head, and just stared at the pirate. “I wasn’t...the forest just reminded me of somewhere, that is all.”</p><p>“Somewhere else though, right?”</p><p>Cyrus nodded. “Much darker. The trees are so tight together that it seems that the sun can barely break through the canopy of branches.”</p><p>Archie arched an eyebrow at him. Almost sounded like the Ilex Forest if you asked him. B-but Cyrus never went anywhere outside of Sinnoh if he recalled. </p><p>“What brings you out here?”</p><p>Archie flinched some at the question. He wanted to get some detail on what Maxie was mublin’ about when he tried talkin’ to him. “I gotta ask ya somethin'.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Maxie said...you two talked ‘bout, somethin’,” Archie began, trying to figure out how to exactly ask it. </p><p>“Ah,” Cyrus sighed and turned around. “A working theory is all. Something that is slowly proving more and more plausible...and no longer just for myself.” </p><p>“Oookay?” </p><p>Cyrus shook his head. “Archie, you’re certain that what I’ve done, my plans...those were done four years before your’s and Maxie’s, correct?” </p><p>“Wha--ah yeah? Sorta shook us ya know? Hearing ‘bout how our world coulda been snatched up and outta sight if ya had yer way,” Archie explained. “We wanted ta make sure that we’d prove this world was worth keepin’. A-and just tried ta make it better fer everyone. Human and Pokemon.” </p><p>Archie saw Cyrus nod slightly as he spoke. Like he was somehow trying to mentally record this conversation for some...possible future purpose? </p><p>“I see,” the former Galactic leader mumbled. “How would you react...if I told you I remember it differently?”</p><p>The pirate felt his stomach drop slightly. D-differently? “L-like how differently?” </p><p>“Geosenge differently,” Cyrus stated. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>“Do not TOUCH ME!” Augustine reeled back and batted at the extended hand. </p><p>“Augustine I--”</p><p>“You're a monster!” He could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes. His chest was heaving. </p><p>It was true. </p><p>“I DISBANDED!”</p><p>It was ALL true.</p><p>“YOU STILL PLANNED IT!”</p><p>“Tell me...how did you know. You still haven't told me,” Lysandre’s voice was dark and serious. </p><p>“I told you! It was a dream!” A dream he had over and over and over again! A dream he kept pleading and begging to be untrue! A nightmare he hoped would pass!</p><p>“A DREAM cannot be that detailed!” Lysandre felt himself shake. N-not just in rage, but in fear. He dreaded the idea of Augustine...this wonderful and truly amazing man seeing things he’s done. H-he could not bear to think that Augustine h-had THOSE dreams! </p><p>“I DON'T KNOW!” Augustine cried out, his voice cracking slightly. He buried his hands into his thick hair as his body shook. “I don't know...I don't...everything I know...it's all wrong!” His eyes were opened wide as tears spilled over. “I can't tell what is real anymore! I'm going out of my mind!” </p><p>“Mon coeur...” Lysandre reached out again. Noting how his own hand was shaking. A sickening feeling starting to build in the pit of his stomach. Augustine was suffering so much, and he knows he’s the cause of most of it. </p><p>Even when he tries--and tires so damn hard to not give in, he just...ends up hurting the Pokemon Professor. </p><p>“Mega Evolutions are in Hoenn...Team Magma and Team Aqua...they just happened...not ten years ago! Wh-why does nobody recall what they’ve done!?”</p><p>“Quoi, t-ten years?” B-but Maxie’s plan wasn’t started unti--</p><p>“That's what happened! T-that's what I remember...I...I...I can't--” Suddenly strong arms were wrapped around him. The scent of spice and coffee. Without thinking his clung onto the other, despite just moments earlier he tried to push him away. Screaming and hitting him. </p><p>“Mon coeur, mon coeur...calm down. Breath, just breath. Deep breaths Augustine...” Lysandre murmured, lips pressed softly to Augustine’s temple. The Pokemon professor was shaking so much, Lysandre feared that if he did not hold on tight enough, Augustine would truly just crumble to pieces.  </p><p>Augustine felt himself almost choke as he tried to calm his breathing. It hurt at first, trying to take in air. Lungs not wanting to follow the simple command, burning with every inhale. Lysandre rubbed his back, trying to soothe him. Hiccuping slightly, Augustine was eventually able to get his breathing back under control; but his tears wouldn’t stop. He tried to rub at his eyes, only to be stopped, when Lysandre used the cuffs of his sleeves to do the job instead. </p><p>“You have such dark circles, mon coeur,” Lysandre observed, voice so soft...softer than Augustine has ever heard. </p><p>  “I-I have been having difficulties sleeping,” he stated, voice wavering still. </p><p>“Come with me...I think...we need to talk about this,” Lysandre insisted, the tone still so soft, so full of concern. His conversation with Maxie earlier replayed in his head. Anything to ease Augustine’s troubled mind...and his own. </p><p>“Is this real?” Augustine asked. The question held so much weight. The crush of emotions straining within it. </p><p>“Oui mon coeur...this is real.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The realization-the truth-hits people in different ways.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 15:</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The observation room was silent. It was making Archie so uncomfortable as the words repeated in his head. I-if that--what the hell was Cyrus tryin’ ta say? He almost feared the worst, memories of that one dream replaying through his head. Eyes darting to the massive windows, just to make sure there was nothing outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No Bonsly that would suddenly come running out from the thick forest to just run into the glass and--</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'It was just a dream...nothing’s gonna happen in here...' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Archie  berated himself as he shook his head. “Wh-what the are ya sayin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to be smarter than the Archie I know,” Cyrus said, confusing the pirate even more. “Have you heard of the Many Worlds Theory?” The Sinnoh native took a step closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeeze guy had long legs, Archie thought for a moment. Long legs and long strides. “The...wha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A theory that there are endless, no, countless parallel universes. Every decision you didn't make here, was made in another universe. Every result being an absolute,” Cyrus explained. “It goes by other names as well. The </span>
  <span>Relative State Formulation, or the Many-Worlds Interpretation...the Eevee Dimensional Interpretation was I remembered hearing it be called when I was younger.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” Archie was feeling his head spin. H-he wasn’t dmb. The names of the theory itself seemed explanatory enough. H-he suddenly felt a cold sweat covering him. His mind slowly piecing together the possibilities of--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyrus sighed and strode up to Archie. “Think of it like this...that if you have ever found yourself in a situation where death was a possible outcome; then in an universe parallel to ours, you are dead...while in another you are alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie felt himself pale and his heart picked up in speed. “W-would it have to be me?” The words felt so heavy on his tongue. H-he didn’t--couldn’t even think...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn't have to be...it could be you...me...or even, Max--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie whipped around and grabbed the edge of one of the tables to brace himself as he retched and dry heaved. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Maxie died...Maxie died...Maxie died...Maxie died…’</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was the only thing going through his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you need Isabel?” Cyrus asked. Hell if Archie was in a better state he would have noticed there was something underlying in the other’s tone. Almost like he was, worried, or frantic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie shook his head as he tried to clear his head, clam his breathing. His heart hammering away. H-he just needed to sit down. He just needed--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get Maxie,” Cyrus said as he made his way out of the room, before Archie could tell him not too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all his lil’ redhead was dealing with enough right now. He-he didn’t need THIS piled on top of that! But it was too late, by the time Archie found his voice again, Cyrus was gone, his footsteps quickly getting further and further away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dammit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Augustine was still shaking when they left the underground headquarters. Lysandre wrapped his jacket around the professor in an attempt to comfort him. The professor pulled the jacket as close as he could. His nose buried into the soft fur, letting the scent wash over him. There was something a bit different just under the spice and coffee, but it still soothed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was not losing his mind. There was no hidden plan to make him look like a fool. An agenda to ruin his reputation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was going on. Something he couldn’t explain, not just yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mon coeur?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Augustine jumped slightly as he was pulled from his thoughts. Lysandre holding his hand out to him. His grey eyes widened as he saw what was behind the other man. Seems that while being lost in thought, he didn’t hear the other bring out his Pokemon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew Lysandre owned a Gyarados...but why was it red? A warm hand gently cupped his cheek. “I promise...we will get answers,” Lysandre said softly as he leaned down and gave Augustine a small kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lysandre climbed atop the large Pokemon and pulled Augustine to him. “Augustine?” The professor seemed to be lost in thought. Just staring at his Gyarados. “Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-it’s red?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lysandre blinked and nodded. “It always has bee--Ah! Augustine!” He dabbed away at the new falling tears. “Mon coeur...y-you...do you--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Augustine’s breath shuddered as he tried to calm down. “Y-you said w-we’d be able to-to get some a-answer?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oui,” the taller man assured as he pulled the smaller one close to him. “Je suis désolé. I-I’m just causing you so much pain right now...aren’t I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ferme ta bouche,” Augustine said softly as he nestled close to Lysandre. “I-it’s more than this.” He continued as he looked up. Eyes irritated and glassy with tears still threatening to spill over. “You a-are also concerned about something...non?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lysandre nodded as he wiped Augustine’s tears away once more. “Oui. I-I am terrified as to what is going on.” He feared as to who else may be affected by this. He knew Augustne was suffering so...Maxie was as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who else was experiencing this anomaly? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked through the dense forest. The sudden shift from bright day light, to the constant shade the Ilex Forest provided strained his eyes slightly. He wasn’t even sure WHY he came here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just, a feeling. A tugging at his mind, like how one would get if they forgot why they set foot inside of a room, turning away and just having that feeling slowly fester. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An annoyed growl-like sound escaped his throat. Why was he even here? Then again, why did he really go anywhere? Days on end he’s felt lost in a fog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His routine as being a gym leader didn’t feel right. Almost as if something was missing. Part of HIM was missing. He trudged through the forest, mind wandering slightly as the faint hint of sunlight would breach the thick branches, but only for a few moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swore he would catch something bizarre out of the corner of his eye. Like a tear in the scenery...and intense blue eyes staring back at him. Watching him. When he’d turn to look at it directly, it was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m losing it...or I’m just tired,” he mumbled to himself as he continued on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he was at a dead end. A small shrine standing in front of him. It...why did he know it didn’t look right? Something was off about it. But what? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was he so certain? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bii?” A gentle sound came from above.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Last OG person finally made his appearance...there will be others to follow. Hang on we're not even 1/3 of the way there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A terrible realization. Make that MANY terrible realizations.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Chapter 16:</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Archie needs you.”  </em>
</p><p>That was all Maxie needed to hear from Cyrus. No details. No hesitation.  H-his own little panic attack can be dealt with later. Archie needed him. I-it was finally his chance to repay the other for everything he’s done for him. </p><p>He almost tripped while running into the observation room. Archie was sitting down, holding his head. Maxie could see even at the distance that Archie had a sheen of sweat forming. Hands trembling. Ignoring the sour smell, he made his way over. “A-Archie?” Maxie reached out hesitantly, touching the others shoulder. </p><p>Archie jerked in response, head snapping up so fast Maxie swore he heard a crack. Before another word could leave his mouth, Archie wrapped his arms around Maxie, pulling him close. </p><p>An undignified squawk left the redhead and he was about to berate Archie for the action; but the remark never left him when he felt how the pirate shook as he held him. The glare softened, and Maxie gently ran his fingers through the course black hair. “I-I’m here.”</p><p>Archie choked out a sob. H-here...for now. B-but for how long? How long until Maxie was taken away from him again? Just like all the other times before? </p><p>“Archie?” </p><p>A shudder wracked Archie’s form, as he tried to collect himself enough to speak. It took a few tries, nothing coming out when he opened his mouth at first. “--ied…” </p><p>“I-what?” Maxie frowned as he squirmed enough to kneel down in front of the pirate. “A-Archie I didn’t hear that.” </p><p>Another choked sound. “Y-you….you died…” </p><p>“A-Archie, w-we agreed that those...those were just dreams.” </p><p>“No Maxie!” Archie finally found his voice as he snapped at the redhead. The regret showing instantly as he saw Maxie recoil. “I...I’m thinkin’ they weren’t…” </p><p>“Sirs!” A frantic voice echoed down the halls followed by equally frantic footsteps. Several sets of them actually. Tabitha braced himself against the doorframe, catching his breath as he reached the room. “C-Courtney is getting a reading on something approaching the base! Fast and by air!” He reported. </p><p><em>Great, now what? </em>Was the shared thought the two former leaders had. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>They made it back to Lumiose. Lysandre did his best to gather Augustine’s necessities while the professor tried to calm down still. Basic amenities, his Pokemon, some notes and research to keep his mind busy; Lysandre metally checked off each item. He did not know how long they would be…</p><p>Heaving a sigh, there was one more place they would need to stop at before departing.  It wouldn’t take long, but he worried about Augustine. What else could push the professor before he broke. </p><p>Stepping out he saw Augustine sitting in the little lobby of his lab. Elbows resting on his knees as his hands were wound tight in his hair. The image sent a stabbing sensation through Lysandre’s heart. Cautiously he made his way over. He dare not risk frightening the other. </p><p>“Mon coeur?” No response. “Augustine?” Still none. Frowning to himself he quietly knelt down beside the professor. “Mon ciel étoilé…”</p><p>Augustine jumped at the voice suddenly so close to him. Lifting his head slightly and looking to his right--ah when did Lysandre return? </p><p>“Is everything alright?” he asked as he reached out, cupping Augustine’s cheek gently. </p><p>“Oui...j-just lost in thought,” Augustine said as he closed his eyes.</p><p>“Soon mon coeur,” Lysandre said softly, and pressed his lips against Augustine’s temple. “J-just one more stop and we’ll be on our way.”Augustine opened his eyes and gave Lysandre a confused look. “I...I need to shut down the cafe. I can come back if you wa--”</p><p>“Non,” Augustine shook his head. “I-c-can I...I want to…” Another soft kiss, one that made the professor question how this man could have made such plans in the first place. </p><p>Lysandre smiled softly and nodded. He knew there was more underlying to Augustine’s stumbling words. He stood up and offered his hand to the other. </p><p>Augustine smiled back and took his hand. He couldn’t stop the small gasp--i-it was shaking. He looked to their hands before looking back to Lysandre, noting the small blush dusting the taller man’s cheeks. </p><p>The Pokemon professor took the initiative to thread their fingers together. A gesture to comfort the other. Which seemed to have helped, the shaking slowly toning down to small tremors. </p><p>They made their way from the lab, through the city. Augustine leaned against the other as they walked. Remembering times of them just taking small strolls through the many courtyards when he needed to get some fresh air. A more pleasant image in his head that helped him relax. </p><p>Lysandre managed to fish out the key to the small cafe without needing to let go of Augustine’s hand. Unlocking the door and stepping in with the professor in tow. “I will be right back mon coeur.”</p><p>Augustine nodded and let go of his hand. His own falling limply to his side as he looked around the cafe. The bright intense red made him slightly uncomfortable...he kept seeing that--visage of him in red, a smug smile on his face as he leaned against the...book….case. </p><p>He swallowed as he took a step forward. The image disappeared like it had back in Geosenge. Taking a deep breath, and letting it out slowly, Augustine stood in front of the bookcase, and whispered; </p><p>“<em> O-open sesame. </em>” </p><p>There was a grinding, and slightly screeching sound as the bookcase moved. Sliding away. Augustine clenched his eyes shut. H-he didn’t want to see what was behind it...though he knew what it would be. The layout of a back and red lab. H-he j-just couldn’t, not after Geosenge. H-he---</p><p>He blinked when he opened his eyes. I-it indeed looked like there was supposed to be something here bu-but, it was incomplete. Work ceasing and leaving behind stripped walls, tools and materials strewn about the floor. </p><p>“When I disbanded, I ceased work on everything for Team Flare.” </p><p>Augustine jumped at the voice. He looked over his shoulder to see Lysandre waiting for him. “S-so th-this was--” </p><p>Lysandre nodded. “Oui...I-I was surprised it was not completed th-this time.”</p><p>“Th-this time?” Augustine felt his eyes widened. </p><p>“I-I will explain more w-when we leave,” he assured and held out his hand to the professor to take. </p><p>Augustine nodded hesitantly, eyes looking to his hand once more. H-he was shaking again. He made his way over to Lysandre, not taking his hand, but instead, taking a hold of his arm. Leaning against him, and nuzzling close. “W-we should get going then, oui?” </p><p>“O-oui,” Lysandre agreed a bit breathlessly at the gesture. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Again hinting more of Flare!Sycamore. Pretty much building up that if all THIS didn't happen that he was probably gonna fall into it. So lucky for him...kinda.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Th-these are answers! A-at least not the answers they wanted. </p><p>Not the answers they hoped for.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Chapter 17:</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Maxie and Archie rushed out of the base and onto the beach. Cyrus was already out, gaze turned up towards the sky. </p><p>“Wh-who could be coming here? Why?” Maxie questioned. </p><p>“Think somebody saw our base and reported it?” Archie looked to Maxie. </p><p>“N-nobody goes out this far. And remember, th-this isn’t on any map we’ve seen,” the former Magma leader explained. The loud cry that rang out answered his question. Eyes widening slightly as he saw the red Gyarados fly overhead. “Lysandre?”</p><p>“Seems he’s ready to talk more about his illogical concerns,” Cyrus said. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“Why the hell am I even here...” he shook his head. </p><p>“Bii?” The Pokemon cocked its head to the side, sitting atop the little shrine. </p><p>Pushing his fedora down, he felt a slight pain starting to form at the crown of his head. This feeling…</p><p>It started not so long ago. Something felt...off. Amiss. That something was missing from his life. </p><p>Something important. Something impactful. </p><p>But that wasn’t all. Not only did the feeling of something missing consume him, but there were...dreams, that kept him restless at night. He felt himself shudder slightly. They were a hodgepodge of random images. Sensations. Cold, wet, dark, dank...he swears there were times he could smell the odor of wet earth, as if deep within a cave. </p><p>The sound of rushing water would fill his ears.</p><p>That sound, always made him numb. He’d find himself laying in bed, unable to move. Unable to speak. It would feel as if he was drowning.</p><p>“Bii! Bii! Celebi!”</p><p>He shook his head, and glared at the small Pokemon. “Did you make me come here?” </p><p>“Bii?” The Pokemon titled its head again in the opposite direction. </p><p>“Tch...right. Like I should expect some sort of comprehensible answer from the likes of you,” he huffed. This was ridiculous! He was Giovanni Sakaki. The proclaimed Greatest Trainer in the World. He turned on his heel ready to just leave, but felt a small weight crash into his back. Looking over his shoulder he saw the Celebi clinging onto him. “What are you do--”</p><p>He froze as he saw the little Pokemon starting to glow. As his eyes widened some. His surrounding shattered, like a mirror would if a hammer was taken to it at full force. The scenery of the forest faded, and was soon replaced with that of inside of a building. Sprawling corridors, and people in uniforms. </p><p>His heart was racing. He eyes darting back and forth quickly. It seemed so familiar! Why!? </p><p>The last thing he saw was an insignia. </p><p>A bright red “R”.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“S-so you’re going to tell me everything now?” Maxie asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. </p><p>Archie let the two have their space, leaning against the doorframe of the observation room. He KNOWS the tall Kalosian shouldn’t be here. He fuckin’ remembers holding Maxie, tellin’ him it was alright ta cry. He knows they watched as the wreckage of that little town was broadcasted, the clean up following after.</p><p>How Maxie was in hysterics when the camera caught a glimpse of a body bag being pulled up from the crater. </p><p>B-but now the dude was right here...getting the third degree glare from Maxie. </p><p>Lysandre's eyes darted over to Agustine, watching as he sipped his tea that Kagari made for them when they were escorted into the base. He couldn’t help but notice how Augustine’s hands shook as he did. He was ready to say anything to help his petit professor. “O-oui, I am.” </p><p>“So you admit to having Team Flare?” </p><p>“Oui,” Lysandre sighed. “And yes, I did construct that weapon. But as I said before, I’ve dismantled most of it. Locked it away in Geosenge.” </p><p>“Are you sure it’s safe?” Maxie asked. He could still recall the aftermath of the power that weapon released. </p><p>“So far, only I and Augustine have returned to my old headquarters,” Lysandre assured him. </p><p>“Was that all you needed to tell me?” Maxie pressed. Th-there had to be another reason as to why he came all this way. An-and brought, <em> him </em>, along. </p><p>“Ah...o-oui,” Lysandre began. He could feel his hands start to shake. Worried and concerned that maybe Augustine would not find his answers. He couldn’t bear seeing him suffer so.  “Augustine mentioned something about you...and your Archie.”</p><p>“About...us?” Maxie blinked somewhat confused, glancing over his shoulder he could see that grabbed Archie’s attention too. What could the professor know about them? They had no involvement in Kalos nor had any run-ins with him. </p><p>“Mon coeur...remembers some things...”</p><p>Maxie felt his stomach drop. The weight behind that statement held new meaning to him. With what Cyrus proposed, and proof with how Archie remembers...certain events. “Like...Archie?”</p><p>Lysandre nodded, unable to get his voice to work at that moment. “H-he--”</p><p>“May I speak with him?” Maxie offered. He could tell that this was possibly affecting Lysandre too. The hesitation, and the way his voice would taper off. Both things that he KNOWS the proud Kalosian would never do. Lysandre would never show any sort of weakness. Maxie knew Lysandre’s pride wouldn’t allow that. </p><p>So for him to show such things, unable to hold them back. Truly conveyed how much pain and uncertainty was swelling within the other. He didn’t wait for any sort of acknowledgement before he strode past Lysandre and made his way over to the professor. </p><p>Maxie would almost say that Augustine looked liked what he thought Lysandre must feel. He recalled how the professor would look. Immaculate and charming. Almost unflappable , but now… “Lysandre said you...remembered something about Archie and I?” Maxie asked as he sat down, frowning at how the professor jumped, spilling his tea slightly. </p><p>“Huh—ah oui...” Augustine nodded and set his cup down. </p><p>Maxie waited patiently for the other to speak. He suddenly felt that slab of ice reform over the pit of his stomach as his stormy grey eyes made contact with his own. I-it was a similar feeling when Cyrus told him that his and Archie’s plans...happened four years before his. Wh-what did the professor know? </p><p>“I...I uh...wh-when did...when did y-you two...I mean...you and...” He felt himself shake, and his throat go dry. He needed to ask...he NEEDED this answered. “It--Y-you two initiated your plans ten years ago!” He finally managed to get out. He sounded crazy, he knows he did. Accusing something like this. B-but it’s true! I-it’s exactly as he remembered! </p><p>Maxie recoiled at the sudden outburst. “W-what? What happened ten years ago?”</p><p>“You!” Augustine shouted with a sweep of his arm, knocking over his tea as he did. “You and Groudon! And Kyogre! Team Magma! Team Aqua! I-it happened ten years ago!” Augustine dug his hands into his already mussed up hair.</p><p>“Augustine,” Lysandre was beside the professor in an instant. “You are close to hyperventilating.” </p><p>“I-I can’t--” It hurt to breathe again, but he tried to listen to Lysandre’s soft words. </p><p>“It’s closer to eight if I recall.” </p><p>That flat voice managed to break in. It had Augustine slowly lift his head. Eyes widening some as he saw who said it. H-he never met him in person. Only photos that Rowan kept. He’d question the older professor as to who was the young man with the near lifeless eyes. Rowan never went further than just a name. “C-Cyrus….oui?” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: GAMEFREAK GYPPED US OUT OF PRIMO CYRUS CONNECTION WITH SYCAMORE! For real, Sycamore studied under Rowan, in Sinnoh. He would have KNOWN about Cyrus! So frick it I'm doing it myself. </p><p>Also, yes, hinting at the idea of THIS Giovanni just being a gym leader. Nothing more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nothing was the same. </p><p>How many possibilities were there? </p><p>How many have they experienced?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 18:</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa whoa whoa,” Achie’s voice cut in. “Alright I tried ta keep quiet, but this...this is fuckin’ insane! Ain’t no way out stuff happened a decade ago!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “It did! I know it did! Birch was keeping in constant contact with me! Telling me everything while I was still studying to become a Pokemon Professor myself!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I'm gonna say this; ain't no way it happened ten years ago. That's 'bout the time Maxie an' me were leavin' team...well,” Archie looked to the redhead. “Team You-Know-What.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...well there's at least one thing that we can agree on,” Maxie stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small growl forced its way up and out his throat. “I'm tellin' ya Max, he died! You were a wreck when you found out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I am saying, if he did, then how can he be RIGHT HERE?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell should I know?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?” Lysandre interrupted the two and their bickering. There was tension filling the room. He did not want to have it affect Augustine anymore then what the professor was already experiencing. He was NOT going to hesitate to drag BOTH former leaders out. A task he knows he could do; Maxie did not weigh much if he recalled, and he’s certain he could manage with Archie. The pirate may be strong, but he had the height advantage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mon chou...what are they...talking about?” Augustine asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sayin' that red here ain't suppose ta be here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An exasperated sigh broke up the conversation. “Could you all please be quiet,” Cyrus demanded. His voice was still flat, but the command held. “You’re working yourselves up, and we’ll get no further answers at this rate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cyrus, c’mon y-ya can’t--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie, you already know it’s true,” those cold, blank blue eyes bore through the other. “Don’t deny your own breakdown you had before they arrived.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie paled slightly before letting out a huff. “S-shut up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyrus rolled his eyes before turning back to Augustine. “Have we met? I was about to ask you that before all this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah--n-non. N-not actually,” Augustine answered. “But I studied under Rowan,” he continued and noticed how Cyrus’ eyes widened slightly. “H-he seemed to hold a lot of concern for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...do you know what I’ve done?” Cyrus asked. Augustine nodded, Cyrus noted how the tension slowly drained from the professor’s body slightly. “When?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quoi?” Augustne blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did I, ah,” Cyrus tried to find the best words. “Initiate my plan?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh--um…” Agustine thought for a moment. I-it happened shortly after he completed his studying under Rowan. So-so that was-- “A-about six years a-after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six? Hey ya told me an’ Maxie four,” Archie looked over to Cyrus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyrus was quiet for a moment. A-another timeline? That had to be it. So maybe there were more, many more. But how? What would cause this to happen? “What else  can you remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie hush!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Augustine frowned as he shifted slightly in his chair. Pulling his knees up to his chest, trying to curl up tight. He felt Lysandre place a hand on his back. A simple gesture to comfort him. “Rowan was concerned about you. Reading those reports from Birch...h-how he said their actions would have unforeseen ramifications.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Cyrus?” Maxie began. “Y-you said that...A-Archie and I, what we tried to do--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pushed me into my own goals, yes that’s true,” Cyrus admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait what!?” Archie exclaimed. “What the hell!? You didn’t tell ME any of this shit!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were too busy panicking over your own realization when I suggested the Many Worlds Theory,” Cyrus simply stated. “But it is just like what Maxie said. I enacted my plans...because I was disgusted by both of your pride, arrogance, and ignorance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why you sunna--” Archie growled as he made his way over. He was about to deck the other. Dude had the fucking GALL to blame him and Maxie!? Dude had another thing com--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ranting cut off has he heard something...bump against one of the big windows. His stomach dropping as memories replayed in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit no!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was breathing heavily as he took in the myriad of images flashing in front of him. Team Rocket...right. H-he was the leader of Team Rocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what happened? What happened!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The images started to warp and contradict. A slight change to each one. Were they ALL him? No...no that couldn’t be right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were too many! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bii?” The Pokemon glowed brighter, the images becoming clearer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Team Rocket’s rise to power. That experiment--explosion. Then if began again. Him failing. The team crumbling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying a third time. Betrayal and an attack from within the team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abandoning the team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt weightless as they continued on. Like he was stuck in a trance. B-but it wasn’t one...was it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Celebi was the time travel Pokemon. So were they going through time? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little Pokemon showed him times long past. B-but was it different? What did this all mean? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The final sight...felt like the ground was suddenly gone from under him. Feeling as if he was plummeting down. A feeling that felt so familiar to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes widening as he heard the sound of water rushing past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>R-right..right. H-he remembered now. Filled with the feeling of depression and failure. How he couldn’t even convince himself another chance was worth it. Lost and alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had nothing left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>H-he..he jumped off the Tohjo Falls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, h-how many times? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On instinct Archie rushed to Maxie and pulled him close and braced himself. Waiting for the inevitable. The images of the Bonsley flailing before using self-destruct,the windows bursting, Maxie--</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maxie...Maxie...Maxie…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But it never came. Nothing...happened? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Archie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lifting his head he looked around. I-it was all intact? No explosion? No debris? No glass shards flying everywhere? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another tap at the window...actually it sounded like rapid tapping. Like something was pawing at the  glass instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pirate jumped as he felt warm hands cup his face, forcing him to look down. Meeting Maxie’s concerned gaze. He almost just wanted to drop down and pull the redhead with him. Just hold him tight and close. Fuck, he was just so grateful that this time, it was different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright,” Maxie whispered softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyrus raised a brow at the two. Maxie mentioned dreams he’s had...about him dying again and again. In some gruesome ways, and Archie being left behind to watch. Unable to react or do anything. Sometimes, he’d be next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While others, he’d need to forcibly follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this a similar scenario? Had to have been for the pirate to react in such a way. Shaking his head, Cyrus made his way over to the window to see what was just outside--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened, and he was already rushing out of the room to get outside of the base, unaware that the other four followed after. Almost tripping over an exposed root as he rounded the corner, Cyrus saw the little Pokemon still pawing at the large glass window. Pausing as its nose twitched, before stopping and sniffing the air. Trying to catch a scent.  It turned around and bounded towards him as soon as it saw Cyrus. Leaping up, and on instinct, Cyrus caught it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shaymin! Min! ” The Pokemon trilled, as it nestled itself against the former leader. The flowers blooming as it did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of...well Cyrus was unsure as to what the emotion was exactly, but it washed over him. Feeling the corner of his lips twitch into a small smile. “Seems...you found me again,” he said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Few things 1) Yeah I needed to get Shaymin in. The little bond that Cyrus and Shaymin had in the manga was adorable as heck. Also, this is hinting that this Cyrus is inspired for the Platinum manga. </p><p>2) Yep, going with the popular fan-theory of Giovanni jumping off the Tohjo Falls in Silver/Gold.</p><p> </p><p>3) So here we go. I actually have all of Arc 1 typed up and just being edited (the the best of my dyslexic butt can do)-and started on Arc 2. Unlike the OG version Arc 2 is gonna try and bring in secondary players, along with the twist it brought in, and also one more new aspect to it. </p><p>Thanks for sticking with me! Everyone keep safe, happy, and healthy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes, the truth hurts. </p><p>Realizations, you just want to shrug off as speculations. </p><p>But, deep down, you know you can't.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 19:</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Somebody...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where am I...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arianna...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Silver...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Archer...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't want to be alone...'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> <span>“Bibi!” The Pokemon trilled in panic as it tried to break the bonds to the past; to bring them back to the presence. But the human’s mind wasn’t relentingly, stuck in the visions of the past. Of his lives he once had. </span></p><p>
  <span>There was a soft rustling that had the Celebi perk up slightly. “Bi?” A small sound responded. “Bibi! Celebi!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The images slowly shorting out. Like a power surge--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni gasped as he felt something akin to a shock shoot up from his body. The images and memories falling away leaving him in the middle of the Ilex Forest once more. The time travel Pokemon made a small happy sound and flew over to him, nuzzling him. </span>
</p><p> <span>He glared at the Pokemon and tried to push it aside, ignoring the small disappointing sounds it made as he did. “Why did you do that you litt--”</span></p><p>
  <span>A snap sound drew his attention away from the Celebi to the tiny Pichu peeking out from under the brush, subtle sparks still bouncing off of it. A pale yellow almost white coat and the distinct spiky ear fur...</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The Celebi made a soft sound and nodded before it floated over to the Pichu. Glancing over, he remembered now. Giovanni felt his heart rate pick up a bit. His hand, now shaking, reached up and placed it over the rapidly beating organ. “I...I was sick...I remember now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Celebi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pi-pichu!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Images flashed through his head. He couldn't separate when or where they took place. All he knew was that they did happen, each of them. He was certain of it. He knew he experienced every...single...one.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came here for a cure,” he trailed off slightly. “It was too late though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bi?” the Pokemon blinked and cocked its head to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pichu?” The tiny mouse Pokemon mirrored Celeni. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed as he tried to push back some of the flyaway hair. “At least it was at one time. How many times did you two help?” The two Pokemon trilled and he felt annoyance grow. “Why am I even asking you two!?” Pinching the bridge of his nose once again he took a long deep breath before letting it out. What did this mean? What did ALL of this mean? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he just given multiple chances at his plans? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his life? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he that much of a failure that he had to try again and again? And what? Just have the same results time and time again? He made a frustrated sound that was akin to a growl. Why should HE even care then?! What could he even gain!? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was even the point? Heaving a heavy sigh, he turned on his heel and was about to turn to leave...then he was hit with multiple flashes of images.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoenn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small island to the south.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the red and blue that got his mind reeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pi-pichu!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing down at the two that rushed to him, he scoffed. “What? Was that your doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bibi-Celebi,” the time travel Pokemon shook its head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoenn huh? That was where he might get some answers. Pulling his coat tighter around himself he crouched down and picked up the little Pichu. “Something tells me if I try to leave you two behind, you’ll just follow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swore that the both of them were grinning at the accusation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cyrus sat on the ground, back propped against one of the large windows of the observation room, with the Shaymin happily nested in his lap; his hand absentmindedly petting it. Eye closed, just letting the feeling settle over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sunlight and fresh air helping ease the tension of everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-ah...I take it we’re all calmed, oui?” Lysandre asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie nodded. It was still so odd to hear Lysandre stumble over his words; but he supposed that this whole, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ordeal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was truly affecting more people than he and Cyrus first thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think so,” Archie sighed. He almost collapsed with relief when he saw the Shaymin. Grateful that it wasn’t a Bonsley. That indeed that...i-it wasn’t a dream.“Mostly…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie,” Maxie frowned as he gently cupped his cheek again. Archie held Maxie’s hand close, kissing the palm gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you,” Augustine chewed at his bottom lip. “You mentioned the, Many Worlds Theory…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Cyrus replied, eyes still closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so that theory actually works?”  Archie urged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mon ami, I know you have alluded that in our earlier conversation,” Lysandre began. “But you cannot HONESTLY expect us to believe that to be the case?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you remember Geosenge?” Cyrus simply asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lysandre pressed his lips tightly together in an attempt to stop him from asking ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>which time?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought,” Cyrus remarked as he opened his eyes. “The easiest way to explain it is like this; multiple universes exist, but with any number of differences. Anything from Team Magma or Aqua not going into existence, myself not going into the Distortion World, to even, Sycamore not becoming a Pokemon Professor until a year later. Any possible difference that will result in a new outcome, has a new universe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This...this cannot be real,” Lysandre huffed. “I-it’s science fiction at the most.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, how do you remember Geosenge?” Cyrus’ gaze drifted to the tall Kalosian. “And how many ways?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mon chou?” Augustine looked up to the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lysandre git his teeth, as a sigh hissed through. “I...can’t recall.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But wait, how are we...ya know, here now?” Archie asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyrus shrugged. “Haven’t gotten that far yet. For me, well I physically travelled with the Distortion World.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hell ya mean by that?” The pirate raised a brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Distortion World is a plane between reality,time and space,” Augustine cut in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyrus blinked. “Oh right, you said you studied under Rowan…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oui…” the professor looked at Archie. “S-so in other words h-he was in a place that wasn’t bound to the normal universal properties.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright….? Listen I ain’t all sciencey like you are so I have no idea whatcha mean by ‘universal properties’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyrus sighed. “Think of it like this; one large river is the main universe, but as it continues on it branches off into small rivers. However sometimes the branches end up circling back into the original river.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what….w-we’re all from here or something? Just finally gettin’ back?” Archie asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A possibility,” Cyrus said. “Another way is...say there’s a dam on a hillside above that river. Usually it’s able to hold back the water from rushing down and overflowing the river. But a rainstorm causes the dam to overflow anyway, and the runoff now seeps into the river...or possibly the dam itself breaks due to damage and floods into the river. The dam being that universal property.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s like a wall to stop things from just goin’ into the main river?” Archie clarified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Precisely. But something happened to get past that precaution.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Maxie asked as he held onto Archie’s hand. He could feel it shaking...o-or was that his hand shaking? Maybe both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well there’s fully bypassing like I did...similar to something getting completely destroyed and resulting in a push past it, or destroying it. An event that was NOT supposed to happen yet but it still did, and just getting a second chance. There’s no real definitive answer I can give you since I don’t know about your experiences.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Second...chance? A second chance to stop something from, happening? Archie felt his stomach drop. That--that sounded like..like...“So Maxie did really die...all those times?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie,” Maxie frowned and cupped his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times?” Cyrus asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie shook his head. “F-felt like years I-I kept tryin’. And each time...each fuckin’ time it as the same.” I-if that was the case...i-if that was the real deal. H-holy shit th-that meant Maxie-HIS Maxie r-really…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie?” Maxie felt his heart begin to beat faster in panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically I ain’t your Archie,” the pirate admitted softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically...no,” Cyrus assured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie bit his lip as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He began to pull his hand away, only to have it be pulled back. Archie gently kissing the palm of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't care...I mean...fuck I tried how many times to save...well, it's still you dammit. Yer still Maxie. I mean...shit it hurts like hell knowing my Maxie—but you have his memories now...right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie felt his throat tightened and his eyes sting with tears welling up. He wanted to answer but no words came out, he just nodded and rested his head on the others' shoulder. He-he was sure he did. H-he remembered things he never experienced, yet they felt real. M-maybe they were from another timeline? Memories Archie brought with him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-then that's all I need then...” Archie added softly as he pulled Maxie close to him. </span>
</p><p><span>Lysandre glanced over to Sycamore, noting how pale the other looked. He frowned as he saw that he shook some. “Mon--”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“I...I be-believe I need a-a moment alone,” he said in a shaking whisper as he got up. Legs shaking, as he walked away as if he was in a daze. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Augus--” Lysandre called out, stopping himself when the professor made his way around the corner and out of sight. His heart aching as he found himself just unable to deny it any longer. The pain of knowing realizing that he...he lost his Augustine so many times before. A-and now, he might once again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: So the spiky ear Pichu was originally going to be white but the people making the manga didn't think that was going to be enough of an indicator to separate that one from Gold's Pichu. Hence why it now got the spiky ear. I decided to play up both parts-also adorably enough found out its a little time travel companion to Celebi!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was too much. </p><p>H-he couldn't take it. </p><p>How could he!? H-he...this wasn't him. </p><p>This wasn't his home. </p><p>...this was not his Lysandre.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 20: </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bi? Bibi!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pi-pi-pichu!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni tried to ignore the two incessant Pokemon and just kept his focus on the horizon. Commandeering a speed boat wasn't as hard as he assumed it would have been. It almost felt too easy. Almost as if something, or some</span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>behind all of this was trying to help him get his answers. Whatever it was, he knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> two somehow held the answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...this will be an awkward reunion,” he muttered to himself. Fragmented images of his past clouding his mind. A loud grunt who never backed down when it came to his morals, and a red headed scientist who he knew had a soft spot for that grunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt numb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all made sense. That revelation just made everything fit. He wanted to deny it. To argue against it. To say the theory was nonsense. A complete work of fiction. H-he just needed to get away to think. Maybe he should go back to Kalos and forget all about this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> B-but he couldn’t. Fragments of his dreams would replay in his head. That ghostly visage of him in red would appear just out of the corner of his eye, almost taunting him. Hands wound themselves in his hair. He couldn’t help by mentally note how it felt so much thicker than he remembered. More coarse and tangled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>S-so was this NOT his body either? Wh-why couldn’t he remember ANYTHING before these dreams started? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mon coeur?” Lysandre called as he peered into the small office. It was mostly bare, save for a small desk , and two filing cabinets off against the far wall.  The professor was sitting at the desk, hands buried in his hair. “Augustine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...d-do not do this...please Mon-Lysandre.” Augustine’s voice was so small, and it cracked at the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller man recoiled a bit at the cold tone, but he stepped in after the initial shock wore off. He knew it was too soon. Too soon to approach him. Too soon to talk about this. B-but Lysandre couldn’t stop himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worry and need welled up within him. It almost made him sick. The fear that-that he lost his Augustine so often. Knowing that each of those horrendous dreams were more than likely a reality--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meaning that his dear professor was tainted by his madness at one point. That he ruined him in ways he could never have imagined...  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-we are not...you are not-I-I'm not...” Augustine’s voice broke Lysandre’s thoughts. His mind throbbed as he dug his hands tighter into his hair. He couldn’t even complete a sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn't fair...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mon coeur...regardless of what we know...I sti--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not! You love YOUR Augustine!” He felt his chest begin to heave, but he couldn't bring himself to lift his head. He needed to ju-just--he needed just a bit more time! Just, a little more time to accept this. To just, ignore it a little while longer. “I-I am not...him...” He clenched his eyes shut as tears threatened to spill from them. It was all too much. Knowing that he was so far apart from </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lysandre.That he will never see </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lysandre again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That, in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>timeline, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span> because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lysandre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now...now--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm hand cupped his chin, and tilted his head up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mon coeur...please open your eyes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Non...” It was just a dream...all a dream...it just had to be. Please just let it be a dream. Let him wake up. Let him just forget all of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Augustine...you cannot deny this forever. It is not something you can block out...something...this thing had to have happened for a reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Augustine choked on his breath as a sob burst from him. He couldn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just couldn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe not ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand...you may not be my Augustine...” Lysandre began, his own voice full of sorrow. “If what Monsieur Akagi said was true, then I lost my Augustine...so very long ago.” And in so many ways, Lysandre added mentally. He did not want that to happen to this Augustine. H-he couldn’t bear to see it happen again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stormy gray eyes snapped open. That's right. Lysandre...Lysandre...h-how many different attempts did he have? Archie mentioned that all of his felt like years. Did Lysandre have that many? Did he have more?  “Lysandre...I-I am...I am so--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh,” Lyansdre hushed and placed a finger over Augustine’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More tears welled up and fell. Augustine couldn’t help but remember that </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lysandre always did this to him when he'd take the blame for things beyond his control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I am not your Lysandre...but we were brought here for a reason...granted to retain these memories. Perhaps...we can--” Lysandre’s voice trailed off. There was such uncertainty in his tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of Augustine wanted to push him away; no they couldn't. They just couldn't. It...it wasn't right. While the other part wanted to just hold him. Hold on tight and never let go. The unsureness in that regal voice didn’t suit him at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've lost my Augustine so many times...that I eventually stopped trying to be with him...and it hurt me so. Please...Augustine...Mon coeur...” It was true. H-he tried to distance himself from the professor at times. But, he knew it was in vain. He couldn’t stay away for long. Always being drawn back to the other man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Augustine wanted to answer, but in his swirling mind, with all the thoughts and emotions churning and blending into a mess...he found himself acting instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips met in a desperate clash at first. Augustine winced as their teeth clinked together. His lower lip catching on one of Lysandre’s canines. Warm hands settled over Augustine’s shoulders, and Lysandre pulled back slightly. A breath of ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>non’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>escaped Augustine, but then Lysandre leaned in again, and kissed him, slower this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The experience was more akin to  passive exploration than kissing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'His lips are warm...just like his were...and I can taste something bitter...'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Augustine's mind tried to collect all the similarities this Lysandre had with his own. Noting that bitterness had to be the dark coffee the taller man drank daily. He tried to note everything that made this kiss feel like the ones he had before. The gentleness. No rushing. Letting him be the one to press further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The list eventually trailed off into one of what made this kiss different. How his lips were chapped slightly. That his canines were indeed much sharper...how this Lysandre couldn’t hold back the soft sounds he made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lysandre pulled back again, pressing his forehead to rest against Augustine's. The professor frowned slightly, there was more he knew was different but couldn’t get them into words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never want to hurt you again,” Lysandre said softly. “Please...l-let me try to keep my promise to you this time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Augustine sniffled slightly, but nodded. I-it might not have been fair, b-but...but maybe they could still make it work. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: No I will never dropped the idea of Maxie and Archie being on Team Rocket before RSE/ORAS. It's a cute HC and I adore it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Outta everyone who coulda come here, it just had to be him! </p><p>Just had to be the guy that almost ended his and Maxie's life!</p><p>He didn't care if he was freakin' called here! He didn't trust the guy! </p><p>One wrong move and he's chucking the bastard into the water.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 21:</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maxie just laid his head on Archie's shoulder. They were still sitting outside, watching the sky take on warm oranges and reds as the sun began to set. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You both seem to be taking this better than the other two,” Cyrus noted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We...sorta knew,” Maxie said, his voice strained from holding back the crush of emotions that were swirling inside. “At least knew something was wrong. S-something happened </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That day...simple exploration of this island--o-or was it a different island? Either way...Maxie remembers it as almost losing Archie. So many Spinarak bites, the toxin levels read so high, Maxie feared that Archie was never going to come back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A-all the while...all the while Archie…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie shook his head, and without any hesitation slipped his hand into Archie's, their fingers threading together. Maxie noted how there was a bizarre patch of skin on the pirate’s hand. Like it was being drained of its dark complexion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did Archie know? Was he even aware?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d still do it ya know?” Archie said offhandedly. “Go through all that again to try and save ya.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shaymin!” The little Pokemon cried out and leapt out of Cryus’ lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyrus hissed slightly as it’s claws dug in through the fabric of his pant legs as it jumped. “What is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Pokemon darted off. Cyrus quickly got to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s heading to the beach,” Maxie observed as he glanced at Cyrus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must have caught a scent of something,” Cyrus theorized and made his way after it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie watched as Cyrus left, and blinked as he saw Archie started following after, pulling him along. “Archie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen Maxie,” Archie instructed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liste--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh,” Archie hushed him and cupped a hand around his ear. “Don’t think it caught a whiff of somethin’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie frowned as he closed his eyes and strained his ears. He knows he didn’t have the almost superhuman hearing Archie had...but he could make out a faint sound. A faint… “A motor boat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s close,” Archie said. The implication behind that statement made Maxie pale slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody came out this far. Everyone seemingly avoided it. Nobody KNEW about this little island. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie and Maxie raced onto the beach, the realization that it was either danger heading their way, or…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cyrus...?” Maxie asked as he approached him. The Sinnoh native standing at the shore with the Shaymin gathered up in his arms once again. His dull eyes scanning the horizon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A speedboat's coming, sounds like it's going fairly fast,” Cyrus said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie nodded. “Archie and I heard it...b-but nobody has ever been out this far.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, most folks sorta hightail it away when they get to close,” Archie added.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless...they’ve been called here too,”Cyrus added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie chewed at his bottom lip. “I...thought that was a possibility.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There it was. He could faintly make it out in the distance. An island; with some sort of structure close to the beach front. Figures, especially if one of the people who he felt was there, well, really was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was something familiar about that place too. Like he’s almost certain he’s been there before. Though, wouldn’t he have seen it during those flashbacks? So then why--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he was distracted by the time travel Pokemon tugging at his jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bi! Bibi! Celebi!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you just knock it o--” his shout was cut off when he felt something ram into the side of the boat. One hand gripped onto the wheel to maintain his balance, his other  hand reached out to grab the small mouse Pokemon as it nearly tumbled out of the boat. “Couldn’t you have warned me earlier!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Celebi...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni was about to say something more, but was cut off when he felt the speedboat getting rammed into yet again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tentacruel!” The cry was so loud the boat actually shook. A long, large tentacle rose up from the water, ready to strike down.  “Cruel!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's not good,” Cyrus observed. He felt the little Pokemon in his arms tremble and give a concerned cry.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before another word was uttered Archie pulled out his Pokeball and released a Feraligator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! How did you—never mind, you'll explain that to me later, right?” Maxie asked as he eyed the big jaw Pokemon. A-Archie, HIS Archie never had one! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So-so was this one a trainer before joining Team Rocket? H-he--wasn’t he from Pacifidlog Town here? Ugh! Again he’ll ask later! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like I'll need to,” Archie smiled softly if not a bit confused by the reaction before turning to the large Pokemon. “Come on!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie watched as Archie hopped onto the crocodile Pokemon and swam out to the attacked boat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem shocked,” Cyrus looked over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-my Archie never had a Feraligator…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm...interesting,” Cyrus murmured and looked back out to the scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another strike and water started to fill the boat. “Dammit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hydro pump!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cruel?” The jellyfish Pokemon’s attention was drawn away from the small speed boat only to be blasted by an intense geyser of water from the quickly approaching Feraligator. “Tenta!” It swung again, but the big jaw Pokemon dodged it, making a turn so swiftly in the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni raised a brow. Huh...wasn’t the first time he recalled the other having that as a Pokemon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I even want to know what the hell brought you here?” Archie asked, as he glared at the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Questions later,” Giovanni snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't think--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tenta-cruel!” Another swipe, hitting the boat, the paneling being practically torn off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aqua tail!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni felt his eye twitch somewhat. Of course leave it to Archibald Aogiri to hold a grudge. What was he expecting him to do? Beg? He rather drown than--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bi! Bibi!” Celebi flew over and tugged at Archie's arm with urgency. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you?” Archie eyed the Pokemon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Celebi! Bi!” The Pokemon pointed at Giovanni. Archie wasn’t sure what the hell it was trying to have him see--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pi?” The tiny mouse Pokemon poked its head out of the former mob boss’ coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yer fuckin kiddin’ me…” Rolling his eyes some, Archie just knew he was going to regret this. He roughly grabbed Giovanni by his arm and hauled him out of the speed boat and onto the back of his Pokemon. Just as the Tentacruel swiped down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The speedboat being ensnared by the tentacles and dragged below the surface as the jellyfish Pokemon dove down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni hissed a bit as he felt his arm being pulled in a way that it should have never been pulled in, and jostling the Pichu that was nestled close to him slightly. “Watch it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to throw you back in? 'cause I will, no hesitations.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BI!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pi pichu!” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Archie having a Feraligator is an homage to one of the first hardenshipping fics I read, "Like Fire and Water". I sorta like the idea and thought it was fitting to have it on his team. Much like how Maxie gets an Arcanine. </p><p>Fun thing about AU's, you get to change up the Pokemon team compositons.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Many Worlds Theory. </p><p>All those chances he had. </p><p>All those times he tried and tried again. </p><p>Heh, he was such a goddamn failure.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 22:</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The hell yer even here fer!?” Archie nearly yelled as they were close to shore. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Giovanni rolled his eyes at the ire in the pirate’s voice. “Would you even bother believing me if I told you?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ya wanna be thrown in the water? Cause I still can!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pi-pichu!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Archibald, now is not the ti--” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bullshit it ain’t the time! Ain’t no map has this place on it! How’d you find out about it!?” Was there a mole in their grunts? Hack inta something of red’s when he and that professor came? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Giovanni sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “It just came to me.” It was the truth. Visions of this island. This….eerily familiar island. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why was it so familiar? And wait…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean it’s not on any map?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...you said that you got, like what, some sorta visions ta this place?” Archie asked as he crossed his arms, glaring at the older man once they were ashore. Archie’s yelling was drawing the attention of some of the grunts. Maxie shifted a bit and tried ushering them inside the base. They could talk about this further inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see no point in restating it, if you refuse to believe me,” Giovanni stated, voice dripping in an unamused tone. He huffed as he toed off his shoes when he stepped into the base. They were ruined with all the water. Should have expected it, but still it annoyed him--and Archie’s temper wasn’t helping it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie frowned some, not liking the sudden tension. It was odd, Giovanni said he was given several brief flashes of this base. It was as if something called him to come here. Much like had happened to him with the clearing. If that was true then…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maxie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead jumped as he heard another voice. He whipped around to see Lysandre approaching him...Augustine in tow. He noted how their hands were interlocked with one another. Seems like they worked something out. So that was good news at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We heard Achie yelling. I-is everything--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still that stumble in Lysandre’s voice...Maxie wondered if his friend may never get over all this. That there was always going to be uncertainty in his tone. “We...have a guest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An unwanted one?” Augustine asked. “At least--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bi! Bibi!” the Time Travel Pokemon trilled as it flew around the former Rocket boss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what the hell are those things doin' with ya!?” Archie asked as he pointed at the two Pokemon in question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Augustine sighed as they watched the two bicker. “At least that is how Archie is making it out to be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie pinched the bridge of his nose, and pushed his glasses up, so that they rested atop his head. Blinking slightly--wh-why wasn’t everything all blurry? He knows his vision was terrible, barely could see one foot in front of him b-but--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni shrugged and smirked as he pulled the Pichu out from his coat, and let it scurry up his arm to settle on his shoulder. “They appreciate my personality?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ta hell with that!” Archie roared. “Fuck it! I'm tossin' ya back in the water!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archibald!” Maxie scolded. </span>
</p><p><span>“What!?” </span><span><br/></span> <span>“He was called here...” the smaller redhead said, voice shaking at the end. He turned to Lysandre and Augustine. “We...were sort of part of Team Rocket before we...um…”</span></p><p>
  <span>Lysandre stared at the shorter redhead. B-but Maxie was studying in Kalos when they met. Th-there couldn’t have been any time for him to--merde, so not even he and Maxie shared similar memories anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Called?” Giovanni restated.  He watched as he saw the other turn to Maxie. Witnessing how Archie’s anger ebbed slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Called? Wait, are ya sayin' like...you know,” Archie asked as he gestured, and Maxie gave a slight nod. “Sonna...” he began and whipped to look at Cyrus. “Alright space-boy. What the fuck is going on!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Space...boy?” Cyrus blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie…” Maxie sighed. “It’s obvious, if he was called then he’s ah...crossed over?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the terms I would use,” Cyrus corrected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie huffed. “Whatever...but he’s, like us then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logic would dictate…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like them? Giovanni raised an eyebrow at the younger man. “Pardon, but I believe that I am out of the loop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I'd like it if ya stayed that way,” the pirate snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie sighed. “Cyrus can explain it better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Max--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glare the red head gave was enough to cut off any argument the pirate had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>–</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni followed as everyone just filed into one room. Large windows making up one side of the wall. He had to admit it was impressive. Then again, Maxie and Archie were possibly some of his best subordinates after his executives. He'd never admit aloud, but Team Rocket did take quite the hit when they left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyrus set the Shaymin down on one of the tables as he made his way to the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Cyrus?” Maxie wasn’t sure what the other was doing. He watched as Cyrus dug out a marker from one of the desk drawers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Instead of needing me to explain it again and again,” Cyrus began as he uncapped the marker. “Might be better to just have something to show instead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...see…that better come off the windows after all this,” Maxie huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vinegar will help get most of it off,” Augustine stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah...I tend to write down anything that comes to mind and I have done that many times in my lab,” the professor admitted with a slight blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni glanced over to the two before turning back to Cyrus. He was curious as to why a Pokemon Professor of all people was here, but he was certain he’d get an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyrus drew on the window; making one thick main line with small ones branching off only to reconverge while others never do. He then added some more things. Pulling out other colors to make the other lines noticeable. Big red and blue boxes separating the black lines. Some small black lines crossed over the boxes, while others seemed to have a wave of the lines nearly blacking them out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But in the end many of the stray lines wound up to the middle line. There was one last line drawn in yellow, settling between the boxes and lines, before it too was drawn into the now massive main line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyrus capped the markers and turned around. “Time, space, and dimensions are like water...each being a river. Most have protective boundaries in place to prevent them from overflowing; yet it can still occur.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rivers? Time? Dimensions? He wasn’t a dumb man that was for sure, but he just couldn’t understand what the hell the younger one was trying to convey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noting the confusion on the older man’s face Cyrus sighed. “We’re the overflow,” he began and pointed to the main line. “And this is timeline, dimension...universe, whatever it is, that we overflowed into.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words slowly registering with the former Rocket Leader. “Heh,” he shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” Archie snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Giovanni sighed as he covered his eyes with one of his hands. “Just...realizing if this is true...I’m a goddamn failure.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: One more chapter and Arc 1 is completed. Thanks for sticking with me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They just...needed a moment.</p><p>Just a moment to sit back. To just finally let everything sink in, and let them just linger on it for just a moment.</p><p>...they need to be ready because they really aren’t alone in this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Chapter 23:</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Before Maxie could ask exactly what Giovanni meant by his statement, he yelped as he was seized by strong arms. “ARCHIE!” </p><p>“Nope ain’t dealin’ with him,” Archie nearly growled as he picked up the redhead. “I’m pissed off and tired.”</p><p>“Then head to bed yourself!” </p><p>“Hell no,” Archie huffed. </p><p>“Archibald! Put me DOWN!” </p><p>The others watched as Archie ignored Maxie’s arguing and kicking as they left the room. </p><p>“I'm happy Maxie has somebody who knows how to handle him,” Lysandre said softly, getting a snicker from Augustine. </p><p>Cyrus waved the two Kalosains off. “You two don’t need to stick around. Might be easier to explain just between the two of us.”</p><p>“Ah, are you sure?” Augustine asked. </p><p>“I am...besides you've been through enough today.” </p><p>Augustine recoiled at the bluntness of Cyrus' voice. Almost felt like he was being scolded by Rowan for spending long nights on his research when he should be sleeping. He wondered if it was due to their similarities that Rowan didn’t want to mention Cyrus to him. He jumped when he felt a hand take his. </p><p>“Shall we mon petit?” </p><p>Augustine flushed and nodded. He can’t recall when his Lysandre had ever called him that. But it wasn’t like he was arguing. It was...cute. </p><p>Cyrus watched as the other two left, leaving him and Giovanni alone in the room. There was an odd tension. It was bordering on, <em> familiarity </em>? </p><p>Cyrus shrugged it off. He never encountered the older man in his timeline. It just must be the reasoning behind why he was here that was causing it. It had to be that. </p><p>Giovanni sighed as he took a seat and leaned back some. Eyes darting to the diagram and back to Cyrus. “Alright...so tell me more about this, <em> overflow </em> idea.”</p><p>There was a slight spark that raced up Cyrus’ spine and settled at the base of his skull after hearing the older man’s voice that wasn’t tinged with annoyance. He almost wanted to say it was...pleasing to hear. </p><p>Shaking his head he took a seat across from Giovanni; before he gave his explanation, using the river analogy like he had earlier.  </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Maxie gave an indignant squeak as he was almost tossed on the bed. “Archibald!” He hissed as he pushed himself up glaring at the other as he made sure his glasses were not damaged from everything. Still perched atop his head, <em> good </em>.</p><p>“Maxie, I just wanna--”</p><p>“What’s gotten into you!? I know you hate him b-but this is--” He yelped as he was pinned to the bed by the other. Those strong, calloused hands pinning his wrists to the bed. “A-Archie?”</p><p>“You died...a-and now I’m just wonderin’ when it’s gonna happen now,” Archie admitted, his voice was rough and hushed. </p><p>“Archie...I’m not--” </p><p>“We don’t know yet! What if you do? Then what? Wh-what if…” </p><p>Maxie frowned as he heard Archie’s voice crack slightly. Tears welling up in those bright, ocean blue eyes. Wriggling enough until he could get a hand freed, he reached up and cupped Archie’s cheek, just as the tears finally fell. “I...I thought we were good with this?”</p><p>“No Maxie...<em> yer </em>good with this,” Archie pressed close to the hand. As if he was soaking up the touch. “I ain’t...I...What if I can’t follow you this time?” </p><p>Why didn’t he say anything earlier? His stupid pirate…“Th~en,” the word came out broken, and Maxie swallowed. “Then I-I’ll just have to make sure I don’t…” </p><p>Archie wanted to tell Maxie to not make promises he couldn’t keep, b-but he couldn’t bring himself to say it aloud. He just gave a soft laugh and leaned down to kiss the redhead. “I love ya.” </p><p>“A-Archie…” Maxie felt his face flush with heat before giving a shy smile. “I...love you.” </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Augustine sighed as he let go of Lysandre’s hand and made his way over to his bag. He wanted to possibly try and work on some things Lysandre grabbed for him from his lab. Something to help distract him and pass the time. </p><p>However, strong arms were around his waist. Before a sound could leave him he was hefted up and brought over to the bed set up in the room. </p><p>“Lysandre?!” He kicked his feet slightly. He did really hate how tall the other was. “I was just--” </p><p>“Going to bed Augustine,” Lysandre cut him off. </p><p>“Mon chou, I love you, but--” he choked on his words. H-he--it just came so naturally. He-he didn’t...no wait he did…he was not <em> his </em> Lysandre, but he... <em> Oh oublie ça </em>who was he trying to fool? He loved the man even with everything he had learned. </p><p>Lysandre set him down and knelt in front of him. “Augustine...I know you want to keep busy, but now you should rest.” </p><p>“I-I just…” </p><p>“Please? For me?” </p><p>Augustine didn’t reply right away. He didn't want to blurt out another embarrassing remark like he just had. Lysandre leaned up and kissed his temple and whispered soft endearments to him, trying to coax him into a sleepy state. </p><p>And it was working.</p><p>He huffed as he pushed the other away slightly. “You’re cheating.” </p><p>A playful smirk graced Lysandre’s lips. “Am I?”</p><p>“You are!” Augustine accused as the end of it broke off into a small laugh. “ Tu es méchant.” </p><p>“I am only mean because I care,” Lysandre said as he gave a quick peck to Augustine’s lips. “Let's get ready for bed, non?” </p><p>The professor sighed, his smile faltering some. “I...do not know how well I will sleep.” </p><p>Lysandre frowned as he cupped Agustine’s cheek, his thumb stroking the strong, defined cheekbone as he did. “I will be right here i-if that means anything.” </p><p>Augustine nuzzled against the hand and let out a soft hum. “It may...just do not be upset with me if I cannot sleep soundly.” </p><p>“Never,” Lysandre said in a hushed tone. “I could never be upset with you.” </p><p>Augustine snickered slightly. “You sap.” </p><p>“Oui, but I am yours.” </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Everything...hurt. It just hurt. Where was he? What happened? His mind was throbbing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You cannot be serious about this?” he asked, ignoring how the look of pain crossed the other’s face.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s not like I want to, at least not now. I mean I’m ready again but--”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Then just tell them that!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I can’t!” Bright purple eyes were alight with so many emotions. He wanted to follow in his family’s footsteps! He did! H-he was mostly healed from his previous failings.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Th-the loss of his first Pokemon...b-but he also… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Tch, you coward,” the other nearly spat. Their tone was sharp and cold. The announcement of the other going off-to Kanto no less!-to start on his journey again. Leaving him behind. They had plans didn’t they? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just a little more, a little longer! He knows that his family wasn’t the only one trying to force a path onto their son.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What about you!?” The other snapped. Their eyes locked together. Purple meeting red. “You can just as easily just--”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do you KNOW what I’d lose if I did!?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Heh...I guess, that tells me how much I mean to you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t you even dare--Where are you going!?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He turned away leaving his friend. “Home...I need to get packed. I leave the day after tomorrow. I’d tell you when but I doubt you’d bother seeing me off.” He shrugged. “I guess, have a good evening Ghe--Sir Gropius.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “W-we’re not don--GET BACK HERE!” No matter how much he yelled and demanded, the other kept walking. He didn’t know what he threw but it shattered against the door. The other just sighed as he opened the door. “I-I hope you’d just die on your ridiculous  journey like your Volcarona had!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sluggishly he pushed himself up. <em> ‘I hope you’d just die’ </em>-the statement ringing in his head. Dammit! No! NO! H-he didn’t...he was angry. He was upset, sad...confused...hurt. He never WANTED that to actually happen to the other! NEVER! </p><p>His muscles shook as he tried to stand up. Head feeling lightheaded as it spun. D-did he fall? He was never that good at, as his friend would put it, “roughing it.” </p><p>Bracing himself as he stood up, bleary eyes took in the surroundings. A chasm? Looking upwards he could see the break in the rock formation, and to the bright blue sky. There was no way he fell and survived. Maybe he was dehydrated and fainted? His throat felt parched, his tongue felt dry and sticky. </p><p>Why was he here again? Why did he trudge all this way? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘I hope you’d just die-’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened some and shook his head. R-right. Right, he needed to find him! To apologize. H-he didn’t...he didn’t mean--</p><p>“A-Alder?” He called out despite the complete dryness of his mouth and throat as he began to make his way through the chasm. Each step was uneasy, needing to practically lean against the stone wall as he trudged along. “Alder!” </p><p>H-he needed to tell him...he didn’t mean it. That he was sorry. Th-that maybe...he was right? And ask if the younger man still wanted his company on his journey. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Arc one is done and looky-looky what’s this? A new challenger has arrived?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Part 2: Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The explanation seemed a bit clearer than before. The only thing he couldn’t understand was why he felt he had some, connection with the near emotionless man?</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>All the while a lone search still carries on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Part 2 Chapter 1:</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Giovanni took a drink of the coffee Cyrus provided. He listened intently to what the young man said. Explaining the idea of the Many Worlds Theory, the river analogy became more and more clear to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>So was this just a new timeline then? Or an older one? </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Maybe it was a catchall? Sounds like they were all coming from multiple timelines. Yet there was that little inclination of familiarity to each of them.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“So, do you understand?” Cyrus asked the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hm?” Giovanni looked up. “Ah, I think so.” He sorta got a first hand experience with it thanks to the little Time Travel Pokemon. Speaking of, eyes darting over to see said Pokemon nestled against the Shaymin. He didn’t know where the little mouse Pokemon wandered off too but he was sure it couldn’t have been far. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“How many do you remember?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“How many?” Giovanni looked back to the younger man. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Cyrus nodded. “How many lives? Archie remembers a lot...apparently so does Lysandre. Maxie and Augustine are...dreaming of past lives. And theirs are still going.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Ah...can’t be sure,” Giovanni reflected back to the moment in the Ilex Forest. “What about you? How many were you part of?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Cyrus shrugged. “One. I was pulled through the Distortion World like I said.” He didn’t have any overlapping memories like the others. So it was the most logical idea. He was from one timeline, and simply flowed from that one to this one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Giovanni took another drink. “Again, I’m not sure...I was shown a lot though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Shown?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The former Rocket Leader nodded over to the Celebi. “It showed me a lot of my past lives.” he trailed off. So many failed lives. All ending him with being alone. With him failing. He couldn’t stop the bitter scoff that left him. Given so many chances and yet he was still a failure. “Would have been better off not knowing them if I’m being honest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Cyrus blinked. He had to be shown? This was not like how the others had explained thiers. No dreams, no recurring days...how fascinating. How many more were out there? </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Giovanni set his mug down, the contents gone cold long ago. “Perhaps we should call it a night. I’m sure we can talk more in the morning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Cyrus hummed. “I’m sure there’s a spare room for you to sleep in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The older man watched as Cyrus took another drink of his coffee. Was he not going to head to bed? Those dark circles under his eyes were almost black. Such a shame, it ruined the young man’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>A slight flush colored Giovanni’s cheeks. Why would he care about...there were no instances of him meeting the younger man. So why would he think…</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Sleep well Giovanni,” Cyrus murmured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Have a good evening yourself,” Giovanni nodded and left the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>When the older man was out of the room, Cyrus set his own mug down, and brought a hand to his face; noting how warm his cheeks were. W-was he wrong in thinking he only crossed over once? W-why else would he be reacting like this? He had no previous connections to Giovanni from what he recalled. B-but...but his body was reacting like he had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>A terrifying possibility crossed his mind. Remembering how he was dragged down deep into the depths of the Distortion World. What if...it was only his mind? That his was not his body afterall? That, when he was pulled through--</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He was pulled apart as well?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>He found a small pathway leading up from the floor of the chasm. He still couldn’t think of how he wound up there. Why was everything so foggy? Why couldn't he remember? </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Shaking his head he sighed. He could think about that later, right now there was only one thing on his mind. He needed to find Alder. Alder...h-he needed…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘--just like your Volcarona had!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>He winced at the memory. Such a disgusting thing to say. A hurtful, repulsive thing. He had to find him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed as he sat down on one of the large boulders to catch his breath. He was not at all cut out for this. B-but he was willing to work through it though. Especially if Alder would accept his offer to join him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>A small chuckle bubbled out of him as he reflected on his lack of athleticism. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You will not gain the favor of any woman if you’re going to look like this,” his father scolded him.  “You’re well into your twenties, Ghetsis! Carry yourself like you should!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It took every ounce of his self control to not roll his eyes. “It’s why I have Alder.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You will not have him forever,” his father sneered. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He bit his lip to stop him from making any snide response, but he couldn’t help but think, ‘</span>
  </em>
  <span>Not if I ask him to marry me</span>
  <em>
    <span>.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>The memory snapped him out of his reverie as he felt himself flush. He groaned as he covered his face. That was over twelve years ago. Surely he has grown out of that phase by now. Well, not the outright indignant behavior to his parents, but the...A-Alder part. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Sighing heavily he looked up to the bright blue sky. So then, why was he trying to find him? To apologize….right? That’s why...right? Apologize for yelling at him for wanting to go off. </span>
  
</p>
<p><span>Apologize for just...bringing up </span><em><span>that.</span></em> <span>Though he’s not sure an apology would ever be enough for that. H-he couldn’t lose him from his life. He lo--c-cared! Cared for...cared for him...</span></p>
<p>
  
  <span>He made a frustrated sound as his hand dug into his green hair mussing it up. Why!? Why can’t he just be honest with himself!? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you’re honest, you’re just a fool,” his mother’s cold voice told him. “Honesty is for the weak. It shows where a person could hit you the hardest. To take away everything you’ve worked so hard for.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He nodded as he listened, trying to not take it to heart. B-but, she had a point. Alder, in all his generosity and honesty has been taken advantage of so many times. Remembering how there would be times he would be out with Alder, without his parents knowledge of course, and how…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn’t fair that Alder would find himself wrapped up in situations like that! Being blamed and punished for just trying to help. Choking down his own pride, he willingingly used and announced his family’s name, so long as it made sure Alder was safe. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Swallow down any of those feelings you have,” she snapped. “You wouldn’t want to shame our lineage.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course mother.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>He scoffed. Lineage? They were from Castelia of all places! There was no lineage or pedigree if you’re from Castelia! </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He held his head as it started to throb again. He was most definitely dehydrated. B-but he needed to keep going. Legs shook as he stood up again, trying to convince himself to carry on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>How did he even get here, he wondered again. Well, here specifically. He knew how he got to Kanto. Slipping away from his parents as they paraded around, touting and preening their name and wealth...to cast scorn and scoff at those who were going off on their journey. Catty comments about those who were well into adulthood also going through with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>That was all the push he needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>A smirk graced his lips as he could recall the screaming and shouting of his parents as they finally realized he slipped away...and was now sailing off on that same boat heading to Kanto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Happy First of the new month!! Again little hints of ACS sprinkled in along with a new plot point. Stay safe and for those who celebrate it, have a wonderful 4th!!</p>
<p>(Also if you couldn’t tell...trying to make Ghetsis’ parents awful)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Part 2: Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A moment to relax. </p>
<p>To not think about everything they've learned. </p>
<p>Just some time to, enjoy the company of one another.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Part 2 Chapter 2: </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was sound asleep. Well, mostly. He could hear the attempts of somebody holding back their snickering. Hear it...and feel it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bright sky blue eyes blinked open slowly. His body ached slightly, possibly from sleeping in a too far cramped bed for himself. Next he noticed his head was pillowed against, something. Soft yet firm...he felt his lips tug into a small smile as he realized what it was. Shifting slightly, ignoring the slight “pop” his joints made and found himself looking up into stormy grey eyes, his chin now resting on Augustine’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bonjour mon chou,” Augustine whispered softly as his hand traced along the taller man’s shoulders, noting the patches of freckles that were scattered about. His Lysandre never had them. Any sort of imperfection was nowhere to be found on the man’s body. He wondered if the man found a way to make sure of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bonjour,” the taller man echoed softly. “What was so funny mon coeur?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Augustine snickered some. “You haven't noticed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Lysandre raised a brow and tilted his head some to get a better look at Augustine, but he felt something brush against his neck. He blinked. It felt soft, almost ticklish. Carefully pushing himself up a bit he looked to his left-- “Ah quoi au monde?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tiny Pichu that was with Giovanni the night before was happily curled up, probably was originally nestled in the dip of his neck and shoulder before he moved. The tiny mouse Pokemon gave a squeaky yawn before it lifted its head. Blinking slightly before perking up. “Pi pi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Augustine chuckled and cooed softly at the small Pokemon. Muscles twitching as he felt the little paws scurry up his body and sit at his shoulder.  “Ah, bonjour petit mignon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lysandre sighed with a small laugh as he lowered himself back down. “Wonder why it came in here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Augustine gave the little Pokemon a skritch between its ears. “I don’t know, but it was very cute to see it curled up next to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lysandre hummed slightly. “Did you sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah...a little bit,” the professor admitted. “But I’ve been awake for a few hours.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm désolé, I must have kept you pinned down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Augustine smiled softly as he carded his fingers through Lysandre’s hair. “It is alright. I may not have slept much but, having you here...it has been the most relaxed I’ve felt in--mon dieu, I want to say months.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lysandre closed his eyes as he felt those lithe hands run through his hair. A happy murmur escaping his throat whenever he felt those nails gently scratch against his scalp. He could understand what Augustine meant. This was also possibly the best night of sleep he’s had in awhile; despite the aches of sleeping in much too small bed. “Lay by me forever then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Augustine felt his face flush at the proposal. Sappy and over dramatic, so very Lysandre. The taller man locked eyes with him, and pushed himself up, wincing as a loud “crack” was heard. “Perhaps when we have a bigger bed, non?” Augustine sniggered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Archie sighed as he stepped into Maxie’s office. The redhead typing away at his keyboard, glasses once again perched on his nose. He made his way over, setting a mug down before kissing his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maxie stiffened for a moment before relaxing. “You’re such a sap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maxie sighed before turning his head and kissed the grinning pirate. “Thank you. Are you, ah, feeling better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess?” Archie shrugged as he sat next to Maxie. “Better than yesterday...for now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For now?” Maxie asked peering over his coffee mug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I see Giovanni it’s gonna go down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Archie,” the former Magma Leader sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Max...what do you remember from our time in team you-know-what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Archie you keep thinking about that we’re never going to get--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m bein’ serious here Max,” Archie cut him off. “W-what do you remember differently?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maxie gawked at the other for a moment, the request not registering with him right away. “Ah--I...um…” he couldn’t help but fidget with the mug in his hands as he collected his thoughts. “I...was part of it before you came along.” Archie nodded slightly. From what he remembers Maxie was there before him too. “Well, Archer paired the scientists with the grunts,” Maxie continued as he pushed his glasses up to atop his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah that’s what Archie remembers too. Was about to march off too when he heard the title of “grunt”. Made it seem like he was considered to be less than the other members. Like he was dumb. Looking to Maxie...he couldn’t help but have a mix of comfort and unease; especially when he would look Maxie in the eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those once deep green eyes that could have him get lost in them...were now ringed with a bright intense red. Not the whites of his eyes, no no, it was the iris that was ringed. He wondered if Maxie even noticed?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we didn’t get along at first from what I remembered.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Had a big ego back then too,” Archie smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maxie huffed. “And you didn’t?” The pirate laughed and Maxie just sighed, though a small smile tugged at his lips. “You...impressed me when we were trying to figure out how to get a machine to work. You were able to just, figure it out. I-I think that’s when I realized that I...that you were more than just a grunt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And ya call me  sap,” Archie chuckled as his hands covered Maxie’s who was still holding his mug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-shut up…” he grumbled before he went on. “I...nothing really of note to go off of u-until…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Archie could feel a telltale tremble course through Maxie’s hand. So...he remembered it too. The thing that made him and his Maxie leave Team Rocket. “...we helped create the strongest Pokemon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maxie stiffened slightly. Flashes of fire and explosions. Sparks and frantic screams. “W-we succeeded…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Archie leaned in and kissed Maxie tenderly on the forehead. “But we lived.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Barely.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a moment. Each one having memories of their earlier days going through their heads. Maxie pulled away from Archie. For a moment Archie couldn’t help but feel heartbroken. The gesture seemed far too cold for his liking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Maxie simply set his mug down, before going back to Archie. Blushing slightly and moved and settled himself into the pirates lap; arms circling around his neck, and his head resting on Archie’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stunned, but only for a moment, Archie wrapped his arms around the shorter man and held him close. His nose buried into the soft, dense, red hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arceus this is what he needed right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just a little moment of heaven for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, it didn’t last long as they heard a knock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maxie? If you’re available, come to the observation room. I want to run some things by you,” Cyrus’ voice requested through the door. He didn’t wait for a reply before Archie and Maxie heard footsteps walking away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch...guy has either the best timin’ or the worse,” Archie huffed, while Maxie chuckled and gave him a small kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have to go right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Was gonna wait, but f it. Have some fluff for the 4th. And again to those who celebrate it, Happy 4th of July!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Part 2:Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What was this place?</p>
<p>What made this world...dimension...whatever so different? </p>
<p>Why did it seem to be, more peaceful?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Part 2 Chapter 3: </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bi bi!” The time travel Pokemon flitted about around the older man. Cyrus couldn’t help but watch, expecting the same ire and annoyance Giovanni had with it last night. However, it seems that a night’s worth of rest quelled the former Rocket Leader. He simply shrugged off the little Pokemon, or gave it a gentle pet whenever it went close enough to nuzzle him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a small feeling of warmth slowly building in his chest. He jumped slightly, unaware he was staring, when he felt a nudge. Looking down he saw the Shaymin looking back up. “Shay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, right,” he held out another berry for the Pokemon, who happily took it and ate it. He wondered what could be taking Maxie. The redhead was usually more prompt than this. Perhaps he could try to get Augustine or Lysandre once again, though remembering the sounds he heard as he approached their door...he’d rather not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing graphic. Gentle laughs and hushed declarations of adoration and love. It was a bit much for him. Was everyyone from Kalos like that? He never heard anyone so open about their feelings. Even between Maxie and Archie from the time he’s been here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty sure Archie’s distracting him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giovanni’s voice broke into Cyrus’ thoughts. “Ah...what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, you don’t get relationship stuff do you?” Giovanni asked as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a small, dented silver case. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh, so they survived this entire time’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought as he opened it pulling out a cigarette and the lighter held within. “Maxie’s the clingy sort if I remember right from his days working under me,” he proceeded as he struck the flint of his lighter a few times. The first two only produced sparks, while on the third, finally catching a flame. “And Archie likes to be clung to,” he added as he lit his cigarette. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I only recall them being at each other’s throats,” Cyrus said. “I swear Maxie was going to kill Archie if it was the last thing he’d ever do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? So no tension between them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tension? Like hostility?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another chuckle escaped the older man as he exhaled a stream of smoke. For some reason Cyrus felt his face heat up at the action. “Think the opposite end of the spectrum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The opposite end of the-- “O-oh…” Cyrus shook his head. “N-no, I’m pretty sure it was just pure hatred.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, that’ll be a first,” Giovanni said under his breath.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Cyrus could even ask what Giovanni meant, Maxie stepped in. “Sorry to keep you waiting Cyrus.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Cyrus nodded, hoping that blush he knows he had wasn’t all that noticeable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it that you wanted to discuss?” Maxie asked as he sat by the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyrus frowned slightly. After Giovanni went to bed, he couldn’t sleep. He found himself researching this world. Simple events and what not. That was when he came across something...something he didn’t like the implication of. He also couldn’t help but remember something Augustine said when he came here, about how nobody was able to recall what Team Aqua and Team Magma have done. “Maxie, you’re certain you and Archie proceeded with your plans?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Cyrus what kind of question is that!?” Maxie snapped. “If we didn’t we wouldn’t even be here!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyrus didn’t reply. Pulling the Holo Caster, it was Lysandre’s; he managed to figure out how to use it, after all technology was something easy for him to understand. Regardless of what timeline, universe, dimension...whatever. He showed Maxie an article he came across. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maxie hesitated to take the device, but Cyrus urged him to take it. His hands trembled as he took it and read. Eyes scanning over the text. He felt himself pale as he read, scrolling through. Team Aqua and Team Magma announcing their presence...and nothing more. Speculation as to what their teams were planning to do. Some questioned if it was an extension of something called the Aether Foundation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth felt dry. “W-where’s the rest?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There isn’t anymore,” Cyrus simply stated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maxie set the Holo Caster down. Wh-why wasn’t there any information about them and their attempts to awaken Groudon or Kyogre? Di-didn’t they...w-were they just starting out here? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No that couldn’t be the case. Th-this base wouldn’t have been constructed if they were just starting out. Th-there wouldn’t have been all that data and research. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What in the world was the Aether Foundation? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t the only ones,” Cyrus said as he took the device back and scrolled through. “Nothing on my team nor Lysandre’s, though he said he disbanded before it became public...nothing about Team Plasma…hell there’s really nothing on Ghetsis at all. But most shocking,” he paused for a moment and looked to Giovanni. “There seems to be no Team Rocket.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maxie covered his face. He was...so confused. Wh-what was going on? What was happening? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Giovanni didn’t seem all that shocked. “I sorta figured,” Giovanni sighed as he took a long drag of his cigarette, He pulled out a second one and his lighter and slid them over to Maxie. If he remembered the redhead smoked a pack a day when he was younger, and seeing how shaken he was, he probably needed the nicotine rush. “To be honest I couldn’t remember Team Rocket until I made my trip to the Ilex Forest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That...was concerning to Cyrus. Something he’d need to talk about with him another time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bi bi! Celebi!” The Pokemon chirped and settled beside the former leader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maxie’s hands shook as he accepted the cigarette and lighter. It took a few strikes, but he could feel himself relax slightly as he took in a lungful of smoke. “So...what? Th-this timeline never had to deal with us? I-is that what you're saying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s what I’m proposing,” Cyrus said as he stood up to open a window to let out the smoke. Something he always did whenever he’d meet with his Maxie. He recalled the sour scowl he’d receive, like it was an insult. “It is a possibility after all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but I know...I can remember--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But from where? From when?” Cyrus turned and leaned against the window “Something tells me this isn’t any of our world...timeline, whatever you want to call it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, so it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a catchall after all,” Giovanni said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyrus perked and looked to the older man. “You had a theory?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t call it that,” he shrugged as he took that last drag of his cigarette. “Just was trying to figure out what this place really is. A catchall seemed like a good idea since, well,” he gestured between all of them. “We all remember things differently after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyrus pondered it for a moment. If that was true, then in theory EVERYONE could be in a similar situation as to them.  Maybe some form of investigation should be made. Th-they aren’t fugitives here, so that could mean they could cover plenty of ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M-maybe….maybe he could get a chance to work beside Cynthia. Ask for her aid...he did miss her greatly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Part 2 : Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So their teams NEVER existed? </p><p>The world didn't have to deal with their...atrocities? </p><p>This, almost sounded too good to be true.</p><p>What's the catch?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Massive thanks to   <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea">pyromanicofthesea</a> for being my BETA reader for this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Part 2 Chapter 4: </b> </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Unbelievable. D-did he manage to find him? Maybe he was getting his hopes up. But, right there, just off the path was a small campsite set up. There was a feeling of unease that washed over him. It looked, worn and tattered. </p><p>L-like it’s been up for days, but nobody visited. </p><p>B-but that couldn’t be right. Th-that…</p><p>“Alder!?” He called out as he made his way over. Despite the rational part of his mind telling him it was nonsense, <em> ‘Alder can handle himself just fine Ghetsis, you’re overreacting’ </em>...another part of him was nearly spiraling with fear. With worry and concern. </p><p>‘<em> What if something happened? W-was he attacked by a Pokemon? Perhaps a horde of them?’ </em></p><p><em> ‘Alder is too kind and charming, wild Pokemon would never attack him,’ </em> he argued with himself. </p><p>Peering into the small makeshift tent, he looked around. A sleeping bag rolled out, and a backpack still left behind. </p><p>M-maybe this wasn’t his set up. I-it could be another trainer. Undeterred by that being a possibility, he slowly made his way inside the tent. There was a feeling…</p><p>Shaking his head, he sighed as he sat down and looked around. He couldn’t help but wonder why somebody would willingly do this? Then again, he reflected on his own family and how they, ah, went about their own practices. </p><p>There had to be a clue to find out if this was truly Alder’s campsite. Empty Pokeballs were set by the backpack. It almost seemed irresponsible for any trainer to just do. And although Alder may be aloof, he wasn’t irresponsible. </p><p>Once again dread settled over him. The what-ifs started to flood his mind. Without thinking he reached for the backpack. He knew it was a bad move. Going through somebody else's belongings. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “The only privacy that truly means something is our own.”  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>His mother’s voice rang in his head. He couldn’t stop the scowl that crossed his face, as he opened the backpack. Ah yes, <em> their </em> privacy. Heh, he wonders if his mother knew that he was well aware about those...medical procedures she had. Those <em> procedures </em>to ensure they had an heir to the family name. Probably not...or if she did, she most likely didn’t care. </p><p>After fully unzipping the bag, his stomach dropped as he saw what was inside. Soft beige, accented with red and orange. He recognized it immediately. That stupid poncho Alder always wore. His mind began racing. Articles and stories about how some trainers wound up getting lost along their journey, meeting an untimely demise. </p><p>No...no, no that wouldn’t happen to Alder! Th-that just couldn’t. Quickly he dug through the bag. A sense of relief flooding him. Alder’s Pokemon were not in it. Good...that meant he wasn’t alone.</p><p>He looked through the backpack a bit more and found a worn map. Maybe it was the map he used during his first attempt of his journey. Opening it up he could see a trail marked out in faded red ink, and next to it a much bolder black ink. </p><p>So this was the path Alder was going to take? So he should know it well. Him and that near photographic memory of his.</p><p>The heavy feeling of dread and paranoia slowly lifting off of him as he found himself laying down on the spread out sleeping bag. Perhaps Alder is just off...ugh what was that called when trainers would just focus on leveling their Pokemon? Grounding? Maybe that’s where he is. Off in some cave, grounding his Pokemon’s levels. </p><p>Or maybe he’s just off playing with them. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he remembered the look on his parents’ faces when Alder was just playing and enjoying the wild Pokemon that wandered into Castelia. The look of horror and disgust of being so kind to them. </p><p>It was even better when he joined Alder and asked him all about them. At first feigning interest, b-but seeing how those purple eyes lit up...it felt like his heart stopped. </p><p>He’d have no issues waiting here for Alder. Though, he’s certain Alder won’t be all that thrilled to see him. But, he hoped that he could try and get his explanation out before they’d end up fighting again. </p><p>He knows they will. Alder is just as stubborn as he was. </p><p>It’s why they’re such close friends. </p><p>--</p><p>
  
</p><p>“My head is splitting,” Archie groaned as he rubbed his temples. Dammit, why did another thing have to just pop up like this? H-he was just trying to settle in with the fact that--that--</p><p>Maxie ran his hand through Archie’s hair in an effort to comfort him. “I can get you something.”</p><p>Archie shook his head and pulled Maxie close to him. “Nah…long as I have ya here, I’ll survive.” The slight squeak Maxie made in response was already making him feel better. </p><p>“S-so what are you saying we do now?” Lysandre asked. </p><p>“We look into the other changes here. See if there’s a chance if anyone else is in a condition like we are,” Cyrus explained. The fact that it seemed there were no threats to have occurred in this timeline was troubling. Although their actions did cause some damage, there were positive outcomes that came from their failures. Did that mean those changes no longer happened? </p><p>He had to stop himself from having his mind wander about thoughts and questions as to what happened to his commanders in this world. If they remembered and were being plagued by nightmares and dreams like Maxie and Augustine were? If they were being driven to the brink of madness for remembering things in alternate ways?</p><p><em> No, stop. </em>He KNOWS he can’t start that line of thought. Not now at least. </p><p>“I...almost want to say something is, ah, directing us to do that,” Augustine sighed as he felt Lysandre’s hands settle on his shoulders, rubbing them in soft circles. He was careful not to distrubed the little Pichu still happily perched on the professor’s shoulder. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Cyrus looked over. </p><p>Augustine pulled out his Holo Caster. Fidgeting with it for a few moments, before a message began to play. The image projected had Cyrus give a small but audible gasp. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Augustine! It’s been some time,” Rowan greeted. “I must say I’ve been worried for you. Your assistants have been showing some concerns about your well being. And now I hear you’ve up and left suddenly? Now, I won’t ask why, but this is most unlike you.” The projection of Rowan frowned. “Augustine, if you are in trouble, you know I will be there to help you. Juniper as well. So, please, I’m extending an invitation to you to meet with me at the Canalave library in North Kanto. You can bring your beau along if that would help you.” The projection nodded. “I hope to hear from you. Take care.”  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Augustine turned off the Holo Caster and waited. There was something Rowan mentioned that almost sent him into another panicked frenzy. He was grateful that Lysandre and the little Pichu were there when he got the message, holding and comforting him, preventing him from spiraling down. Part of him was relieved, knowing that his time spent with the older professor was real. That it did indeed happen here too. A nice little semblance of familiarity.  But, the name of the place he was told to meet at...that built a new concern within him. A new sense of dread rising within him. Not for himself, but for--</p><p>“C-Canalave in, N-North Kanto?” </p><p>A voice trembled, and it caught nearly everyone off guard. Especially since, that voice had always held a steady and monotone delivery. Cyrus was bracing himself against the window. His body was trembling slightly. </p><p>N-north Kanto? Canalave in-in NORTH Kanto?!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Why yes, I'm alluding to Ghetsis' mother having abortions to ensure that they the heir they have is a boy to carry on the family name. </p><p>I just get the vibe they would do that (and again, pulling from Hartley Rathaway cause this is a thing his parents did too).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Part 2 : Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>North Kanto? </p><p>There was no North Kanto in HIS universe...timeline....whatever! </p><p>Wh-why was Rowan there and not in Sinnoh? </p><p>There's no way an entire region just, vanished...</p><p>Right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Massive thanks to   <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea">pyromanicofthesea</a> for being my BETA reader for this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Part 2 Chapter 5:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cyrus didn’t know what was going on. Why...why did he feel like this? Just the words of “</span>
  <em>
    <span>North Kanto</span>
  </em>
  <span>” repeating in his head over and over. He didn’t even notice that he was being guided to sit down on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>North Kanto? North Kanto!? Th-that didn’t make any sense! Wh-why isn’t it in Sinnoh!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lys, cher can you get some water?” Augustine requested as he and the other managed to get Cyrus to sit down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oui, I’ll be right back,” Lysandre nodded as he left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie help me open a few more windows,” Maxie instructed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He gonna be alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems he is having a panic attack,” Augustine said as he looked over to Archie. “I...have gotten a bit too familiar with them, myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ain’t there somethin’ that’s suppose ta cause it?” Archie asked as he and Maxie opened up two more windows, the island’s breeze gently filtering in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie...think,” Maxie huffed. “What did we just hear?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gus here bein’ invited ta some place in North Kanto.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re smarter than this I know,” the redhead frowned as he went over to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey locals called it that, ya know where Indigo Plateau, Victory Road, and all that stuff is,” Archie argued. “So what’s the big deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maxie blinked. “Well, we can add that out list of differences.” That explained why he’s not all that shaken up. “Archie, where’s Canalave?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s wha--ain’t that in Sinn--” Archie’s eyes widened as the city name finally clicked in his head. “Wait wait why the hell is that in Kanto!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I don’t know, but now you can get why Cyrus--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lysandre came back and knelt beside Augustine with a glass of water. “Here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merci,” Augustine gave a quick kiss before taking the cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyrus had curled up tighter on himself. There was a pressure he swore he felt pushing down on him. His vision swam, as the scenery melted in front of him, slowly giving way to that swirling vortex…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grey stone and red grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A looming shadow just out of the corner of his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wh-where...Sinnoh? Di-did that mean that Cynthia...Barry, Lucas, Dawn….Volkner, Flint…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>H-his grandfather? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t breath. He couldn’t--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something tilted his head back, as he felt something smooth and cool being brought to his lips. He choked a bit at first, before his body started to calm down. Muscles untensing, making it easier for him to breath, and to drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cyrus? Mon ami?” A muffled voice called to him. He looked around blindly, all he could see was the expanse of the Distortion World. Taking in a shaky, almost gasping breath, he tried to calm himself down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Th-there had to be a logical explanation. N-no way an-an entire region could just...vanish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was absurd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scenery of the Distortion World was slowly caving in. Breaking away. He closed his eyes as his head began to throb slightly, an annoying pressure building up just behind his eyes. Slowly he opened his eyes. His vision was completely blurry, but he could no longer see the dark swirling vortex that covered so much of the Distortion World. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A set of chilled hands cupped his face and urged his head to turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to be alright, mon ami?” Augustine asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah…” his voice cracked and came out as a hushed whisper. He blinked and his vision cleared for a moment before blurring once again. “I...sorry about that...I...don’t know what--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush,” Augustine cut him off as he wiped at Cyrus’ cheek. “I should apologize...I...didn’t know how bad it would have affected you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh… he was, crying. It felt so humiliating. Cyrus felt his face flush slightly as he admitted it to himself; partially unnerved by how easy it was for him to admit such an emotion. To break down. Maybe he truly was taken apart when being dragged into the Distortion World’s depths, and emerged as someth--some</span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps, you would want to come with?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah...what?” Cyrus looked over to Augustine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-when I go see him,” the professor offered. “Would you like to come with me and Lysandre?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horrendous visions of a city being encased in ice. Abusing the power and strength of fabled legendary Pokemon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look of disdain on Alder’s face…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I-it was just a dream. He must have dozed off waiting for the other to return. A mistake on his part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had hoped they were over with. However, he should have known better. They never stop when he and Alder fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact they get worse whenever they would.  He’d wake up in a cold sweat, trying to catch his breath. Depending on the time, he’d manage to sneak out to find the other. He’d apologize, and Alder would do the same, sharing equal blame for the fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this time, he couldn’t wake up. He WASN’T waking up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear himself laughing. A sickening maniacal laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it because he knows he couldn’t find Alder this time? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A twisted grin...h-his own grin.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the feeling of something, softly tugging at the base of his mind. Like the sensation of a brain freeze, but without the pain. With each tug, the dreams ebbed. Slowly he was able to pry an eye open. </span>
</p><p><span>A soft white haze was in the tent. </span><span><br/></span> <span>Sitting up, he looked around. It didn’t smell like smoke, and it wasn’t fog. What in the world wa--</span></p><p>
  <span>“Mun mun,” a soft sound had him look at the opening flap of the tent. A tiny Munna was chewing and slurping at the haze, slowly draining it from the tent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh, so that’s how Dream Eater worked…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked up to him as it finished, and made its way over. “Mun mun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” he felt himself chuckle softly and gave a pet to the Pokemon, noting that despite the fleshy-look, what covered the Pokemon was a coat of soft, dense fur. “I guess, thank you for getting rid of that nightmare of mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It tasted more like a memory,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> a tiny voice corrected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Memory---” he froze as he looked around. “Wh-who said that!?” There was nobody in the tent. Were they outside? “Alder? I-If you’re trying to scare me, you don’t need to do the dumb voice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You understood me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Understoo--he looked down at the tiny Pokemon, its intense red eyes shining brightly as it looked up to him. He yelped and scrambled away from the Munna. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: No I will never tire giving Ghetsis the ability to understand Pokemon. Payback is a bitch and fanfiction can make it happen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Part 2: Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Canalave...it looked almost untouched. It looked exactly as it once had in his own world. </p>
<p>Maybe...maybe there was still hope then? </p>
<p>A world without Sinnoh? That was something Cyrus never wanted to think about.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Massive thanks to   <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea">pyromanicofthesea</a> for being my BETA reader for this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Part 2 Chapter 6: </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nearly tripped and tore the whole tent down as he tried to run out of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No-no way did he j-just hear--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait! Why are you afraid? I’m sorry I ate your dream.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way he was HEARING a Pokemon talk! It was impossible! Fantasy! It just was not logically sound! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Munna peeked out from the tent, a sad look in its eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry…”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He covered his ears. H-he might just be dreaming still. Th-that had to be it. He was just dreaming. I-it wasn’t so bad then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d take a dream like this over the one he had previously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>H-he just needed to wake up. Maybe try and find Alder, see if he was off training or just bonding with the wild Pokemon, along with his own. H-he needed--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I...can go...if you don’t like me…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t going to look. He refused to look. He would not--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Big woeful red eyes were looking up at him. Dammit! Now he got why Alder caved when some Pokemon gave him that look. He groaned inwardly as he pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead. Come on, come on! There MUST be a reasonable explanation for this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What does he know about Munna? Besides being the dream eater Pokemon, their design being very popular with young women, and-OH! He snapped his fingers. They were psychic! And not just by typing, at least he was sure about that. So-so of course he’d be able to hear it! It’s telepathic! That’s what Alder said, Munna’s hidden power being telepathy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re just...alone...and I thought…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not,” he sighed. Shaking his head slightly, it still felt ridiculous. Even with the explanation, he was still technically talking with a Pokemon. “I’m waiting for a friend, it’s his camp after all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But….but I only...um”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced over to it. The Munna sniffed around, like it was trying to find something. The little Pokemon went in a few circles before looking back at him with a confused look. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t smell anyone else…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling of dread reared up again. B-but Alder HAD to have been here! The backpack, the poncho--he couldn’t have just disappeared! Just abandon his camp like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paranoia began to eat away at his thoughts. Unless...maybe Alder just wanted to start over? Never to return to Unova? Because of…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I hope you’d just die on your ridiculous journey like your Volcarona had!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t blame Alder if that was the case! Wh-why would he ever-EVER-want to go back to a place, to somebody who could be that cruel and heartless?! Hands wound themselves in his hair as he clenched his eyes shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would not cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would not cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He refused to! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>B-but, the ache in the back of his throat was making it hard. The stinging and burning feeling of tears building up behind his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was all his fault. He drove the one good thing in his life away. Maybe he should just return home. Go back and just, stop fighting his parents’ wants from him. H-he already proved to himself he can’t keep anything on his own merits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The only other scent is faint. A few days old.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked and looked over to the Pokemon. “A--” his throat was still tight. “A few days?” The Pokemon gave a little hum. W-wait th-that could mean th-that maybe…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Alder did get lost? H-he had a Braviary, right? So if he did get lost he could have used it to fly off to the nearest city or route...right? I-it was still concerning he had yet to come back to his camp, but maybe he couldn’t find it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you smell it right?” He was getting his hopes up. He knows he was. B-but he just...just had too--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s faint but--ah!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t hesitate, he was on his feet and already rushing back inside the tent, grabbing the poncho left behind. Maybe...maybe--h-he just got his chance to find him! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was just as Cyrus remembered it. The buildings were in the same location. The structures, everything was as it should be. It was as if the city itself was just picked up and moved to this new spot on Mt. Moon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing missing was the water running through the city. In its place was a deep crevasse. He felt some of the stress drain from him. Perhaps towns and cities were all mixed up in the timeline. Regions being slightly shifted to be all encompassing and connected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sinnoh could still possibly exist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cynthia, Dawn, Lucas, Barry...h-his grandfather...they could all still be here in this world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyrus felt slightly relieved at the possibility. Yet, it was still just a possibility.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming?” Sycamore asked as he headed to the library with Lysandre in tow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pi pi!” The little Pichu chirped as it sat perched on Augustine’s shoulder.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah...y-yes,” Cyrus nodded as he followed the two adjusting the strap of the satchel of his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shay?” The Pokemon peeked out at the slight jostling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, it’s alright, just try to stay hidden,” Cyrus assured the Pokemon, getting a small trill in response, before continuing. The building, it was still the same. Even down to the worn doorframe. He could even see the telltale wear at the very top of the doorframe of young teens and childish adults, leaping up and hitting the center of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something he’d seen Flint and Volkner do all the time when growing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>H-he hasn’t thought about those two in ages...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doors open, a small chiming sound of a bell rang out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relief flooded Cyrus’ body. I-it looked exactly the same. The walls lined with books, the yellow glow of the lights, soft murmuring of people milling through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so at ease that he didn’t even react when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over he saw Augustine give a soft smile to him. “I am glad you came along.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah...I am too,” Cyrus nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Augustine!” A loud, boisterous, and booming voice greeted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Dimitri!” Augustine greeted as he met the older professor. He wanted to break down in relief that some semblance of familiarity-of stability-was here. He winced as he felt a hand give him a hard, but well meaning pat on his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I must say you seem more energetic than the last time I’ve seen you,” Rowan smiled before noticing the tiny mouse Pokemon. “What’s this? A new lab assistant?”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Ah, a good night’s rest will do that I suppose--Ah! I-um, suppose you can say that...”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Pi-pichu!” The Pichu smiled as it puffed out its chest looking proud.  </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Rowan gave a small chuckle at the display before he turned his attention to Lysandre, who was heading over to them. “I take it I have you to thank makin’ sure he’s rested?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not one to brag--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you are,” Augustine teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rowan let out a hearty laugh. “Good good! I had my worries for a moment.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah worries?” Lysandre asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! Augustine is like a son to me! I would want the best for him,” he explained, before noticing Cyrus. “Hm? Who is your other friend there, Augustine?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Augustine felt his stomach drop slightly. Casting a cursory glance, he could see that Cyrus had heard it as well. A fleeting look of shock, and pain crossing the younger man’s face. “Ah, h-he is a friend of ours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” Rowan nodded as he eyed the young man. “Seems that he partakes in some of your bad habits, so I can guess why you two would become friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Augustine gave a small embarrassed laugh. “Y-you could say that.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Part 2 : Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maybe, they aren’t alone in this as they thought? </p><p>How many more are out there that is like them?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Massive thanks to   <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea">pyromanicofthesea</a> for being my BETA reader for this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Part 2 Chapter 7:</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b><br/></b>   “You know Juniper is now picking up your slack since you've left Kalos,” the gruff voice of Rowan chided, drawing the younger professor back to him. </p><p>   “Ah...well you see...I do have my reasons...” Augustine blushed. Wait why would Juniper...wasn’t she in Unova? Ah, mustn’t think of that now, he would surely spiral into a panic. Like how...Augustine turned his attention to Cyrus. The young man was looking through the books. An attempt to distract himself most likely. </p><p>   Augustine frowned some. He wasn't sure as to what exactly the connection Cyrus had with Rowan, but he knew there was something there. Rowan, well the Rowan he studied under worried about him. Held concerns about how Cyrus would react to how people would carry themselves. How their actions would have consequences. </p><p>   Now...<em> this </em> Rowan had no recollection of Cyrus at all. </p><p>   “Pi pi,” the little Pokemon gave a soft nuzzle to Augustine, who smiled and as he gave a gentle pet, soaking in the comfort it attempted to give. </p><p><br/>   “Hmmm she did mention how you did have that, episode a while back.”</p><p>   “Quoi?” </p><p>   “That whole Team Flare business. She said you got pretty obsessed over it.” </p><p>   Augustine laughed a bit uneasily. “Y-you know how those feelings can be, oui?” Sleepless nights. Hours of studying the insignia Lysandre had for his cafe...he needs to scold the other for that still. Honestly, the man had such an ego to not let that drop. “I am...better. I have...ah, been talking with some people.”</p><p><br/>  “Pichu!”</p><p> “Ah oui,” he gave the Pichu a little skritch. “You helped as well.” </p><p>  “That’s good to hear. Is that Cyrus fellow one of them?” He asked, and Augustine gave a slight awkward nod. He heard the other professor heave a heavy sigh. “Though I suppose when there are times you feel like you can see something others cannot, it’s hard to just let it be.” </p><p><br/>   “Ah, oui,” Augustine nodded. </p><p>   Lysander sat back as Augustine chatted with Rowan, eyes darting back over to Cyrus. The young man seemingly holding himself together much better than he or Augustine thought. Mon dieu, to be forgotten like that? He could never imagine. This was truly a test to see how well the young man could keep up his mask of showing no emotions. Sadly, there are cracks showing in it, and Lysandre was certain Cyrus knew that as well. </p><p>   However, he would be lying if it was just his concern for Cyrus’ reaction, or to make sure that Augustine did his best to not let any suspicion fall upon him while conversing with Rowan, that he was aware of. Non, there was something more that Lysandre was watching out for. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Just, keep an eye on them Red…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lysandre glanced over to Archie as they were about to leave. “Quoi?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Just,” Archie hesitated as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Gotta bad feelin’ that somethin’s gonna happen. So just, keep an eye on them.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He felt a chill run up his spine when Archie proposed that request; because he also had a feeling that something was to happen to Agustine and Cyrus. “I promise, I will make sure they are both safe.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Countin’ on ya, Red.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>   “Hmm now that I think about it, both Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet have noticed some odd occurrences in their region,” Rowan stated. Well maybe not their region perse, but people going through similar near manic episodes as Augustine had. He recalled receiving a near frantic call from Kukui about how he and his wife’s….er how did they put him...their <em> “hoa ma ke ola” </em>, how he’s been having similar fits to how Augustine had. And at a very intense moment for him. Rowan didn’t know what made Kahunas different from GYM leaders or Elite Fours, but he had a feeling it was not the most opportune time to have this happen, training to be a next generation Kahuna.</p><p>   Questioning about his own team's creation and such? If he recalled, Burnet said the young man had a troubled upbringing. His mind could be playing tricks on him. Giving him ideas that never happened as a form of guilt. That “team” could have been nothing more than those he found solace with during those times. </p><p>   Rowan shook his head. It was concerning that instances like these were happening more and more. His mind partially drifting to a certain Elite Four member and GYM leader. About how they insisted there should have been a mansion on one of Sunnyshore’s high hillsides. Constantly visiting the beach as if waiting for it to appear one day.</p><p>   “Their region?” Augustine questioned. He never heard of them, had no idea who they were. But Rowan did. His mind was trying to figure out if he has ever heard of those names before. Mind drawing a complete blank. Maybe THEY were now the professors for Sinnoh since Rowan was now the Professor for North Kanto? Or perhaps they were the ones for Unova if Juniper was taking his slack from Kalos? </p><p>   W-was he supposed to know? W-well obviously he was! Oh how he wished he could recall anything before his dreams had started.</p><p>   Rowan gave the younger man a look. “Yes, Alola my boy.”</p><p>   “O-of course!” Alola? Not Sinnoh? Where was Alola!? Another region here! Was it like North Kanto? He felt his heart race as his mind whirled trying to focus. Rowan was going to get suspicious now, wasn’t he? This wasn’t good. H-he needed to stop thinking about it, but he couldn’t. His mind was reeling and racing. </p><p>   A strong, warm hand settled on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly. Thoughts fleeting from his mind for a moment. </p><p>   “You have mentioned you wanted to go there, mon cher,” Lysandre began, giving a gentle squeeze, hoping to calm the other. Augustine was able to feel the small tremors that coursed through Lysandre though. A bit of comfort knowing the tall Kalosian was also just as unnerved by this revelation as he was. “But then, you swamped yourself with so much work that you could barely remember where you lived after locking yourself up in your lab for several days.”</p><p>   Rowan let out a boisterous laugh. “You still do that to yourself! Well I’m certainly glad Lysandre here makes sure he takes care of you then.” </p><p>   Reaching up Augustine placed his hand over Lysandre’s, silently thanking him. It seemed to quell any skepticism Rowan had towards him.</p><p>   “Perhaps, mon coeur, we should take a trip there. You deserve a break,” the taller Kalosian urged, eyes quickly darting over to Cyrus. Although the young man tried to act aloof, they could tell he had overheard. Noting how the Shaymin had poked its head out of the satchel Cyrus wore, as if sensing something off with the human it had bonded with. Giving a slight nod spoke volumes to them. <em>‘We should investigate there too’</em>. Something to tell Maxie and Archie when they’d return. </p><p>   “You chose your partner well, Augustine,” Rowan said fondly.</p><p>   “O-oui…” Augustine breathed, his hand staying atop of Lysandre’s.</p><p>   “I’m certain that Kukui and Burnet would love to have you visit. Maybe you could help them with their own problems they’ve been having.” </p><p>   “Oui, I suppose we could,” Augustine nodded. Was there a chance that others were like them? He, Lysandre, Cyrus...all of them? This could be a good opportunity. </p><p>   Lysandre leaned down and gave a kiss to his cheek. “Thirsty cher? You have been talking quite a bit.” </p><p>   “Ah! Merci Lys,” Augustine jumped slightly at the gesture. He could feel the hand on his shoulder trembling more. Lysandre was uncomfortable suddenly...why? “You know what I like.” </p><p>   “Oui,” Lysandre smiled...though Augustine could tell it was forced. The other stood up and made his way through the library.  Down a little hall that had a sign with an image of a vending machine on it. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>    Glancing back and forth between the map and what was in front of him, Ghetsis felt himself frown. There was no town marked on this map. Then again, this seems to have been Alder’s original map, and it was a few years since he last tried to go on his journey…</p><p>    He shouldn’t be surprised. Unova would have cities that would suddenly pop-up, seemingly overnight. </p><p>    “Idiot, couldn’t you have gotten an up to date map?” he grumbled to himself. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Hey looky Guzma is mentioned...and his own little twist.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Part 2 : Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Unknown visions of something yet to come. </p><p>An unexpected meeting.</p><p>And something is throwing everyone into a panic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Massive thanks to   <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea">pyromanicofthesea</a> for being my BETA reader for this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Part 2 Chapter 8: </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking to the map and then back to the city, he sighed and folded up the map. This could clearly explain why Alder hadn’t returned to his little camp. Any previous identifiers to find it might have changed or been long gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He was here though,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the little Munna assured as it sniffed the air. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But I can’t tell...too many scents.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you can smell his, right?” Ghetsis asked as he tugged at the neckline of the poncho for the Munna to sniff again. H-he was only wearing it so the Pokemon could keep track of the scent. No other reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>N-not like he was wearing it because it felt nice, and understood why Alder nearly lived in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and hung his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You really like him,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Munna giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my closest and dearest friend, of course I like him,” Ghetsis said, mostly trying to convince himself that’s all they were. That’s all they could be. “Well, let’s see if we can get some answers then,”  he said as they headed into the town. The sign of the library caught his attention. That should be their first stop. He could get a more up to date map, along with possibly finding out if anyone saw Alder. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What does he look like?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Munna asked as they made their way through the town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your friend.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alder? Well...tall, but not as tall as I am,” Ghetsis began. “Bright hair, strong...a passionate man really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You really like him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush,” he huffed as he tried to deny the feeling of heat creeping up his face. Adjusting the hold on the backpack strap, he continued on. He didn’t know what possessed him to take down the small camp...packing it up with the help of the Munna, but he felt like he needed to. Part of him was filling his head with possible what-if’s: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if Alder came back? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if he was trying to find his camp? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now since it's gone he could get lost? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, he tried to not think about them. Tried to just ignore them. Alder is more skilled than that, he should know better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The little bell of the library’s door jingled as they stepped in. It was impressive. Sure Unova had some expansive libraries, but he felt like they couldn’t compare to this. The walls and even the stairwell were all lined with books. First thing should be to find a map...b-but Alder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. No, map first, then he can see if he could find any clues as to where Alder could be. Finding a spot to sit at, he laid out a new map, and just as he was about to lay out the map he had with him, the Munna let out a sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, the Pokemon was floating off. “Ah! Get back here,” he hissed as he chased after it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lysandre braced himself against the wall of the hallway. Trying to calm himself. He didn’t know what came over him, but...but when the talk about Alola came up--as it continued h-he--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, trying to clear his mind, but it wasn’t of any use. Images of Maxie in danger. A figure in a suit of armor trying to run him through with a sword. Something ridiculous to think of, b-but that is what he thought before all of this. Everything that they’ve learned recently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the thing that terrified him the most...were the visions of Augustine. Dressed all in red. Grinning the same way he had in that one dream. Lysandre covered his mouth as the image wouldn’t leave his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Non, no, please...please anything but that. Anything but losing his Augustine like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his legs start to give from under him, as he slid down the wall slightly. He’d gladly give himself up if it meant Augustine would be spared from that possibility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mun mun!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound shook him from his thoughts as he saw the dream eater Pokemon float towards him. Catching it as it nuzzled up to him, humming happily. Where on earth did this--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze. That voice...it sounded familiar...yet different? Younger? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mun mun! Muuna!” The Pokemon squirmed free of Lysandre’s hold and drifted over to the figure that had now entered the hallway as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lysandre’s eyes widened. Indeed the man was younger than how he remembered him. No intimidating red lens over his eye, nor sage-like cloak adorning him. He looked...approachable actually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The man looked over to him, a look of disappointment washing over his features before turning back to the Pokemon. “No no, that isn’t him,” he sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mun mun?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my fault, I gave such a vague description.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>W-was he...conversing with a Pokemon? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lysandre barely got a chance to mull that thought over in his head before the other came over. “I apologize.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No doubt it was him. That regal and commanding voice was the same, just not as aged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re looking for a friend, and you fit his descriptions,” he explained. “No trouble caused?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah--n-non, no trouble a-at all,” Lysandre assured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Munna mun mun,” the Pokemon bowed its head slightly, and to Lysandre’s shock he watched as the other gently gave it a pet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>W-was this how Ghetsis was before he created Team Plasma? What could have possibly happened to change him in such a way? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghetsis turned on his heel to head back into the library, but stopped. He looked over his shoulder at the other. “Ah, forgive me, but could I ask you something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lysandre hesitated. After all, he knows what this man was capable of. A small favor could result in dismay for him. “Me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghetsis nodded. “By any chance, have you seen a trainer? An older one, around, ah...thirty-ish? Red and orange hair, possibly tied back in a ponytail? Ugly sandals?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lysandre blinked. Wasn’t that the former Unova Champion? Ah, wait, thirty-ish? So they were both much younger here then. Were they always friends or had some sort of relationship? It finally dawned on him as to what else the other man was wearing. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Many worlds Lysandre, many worlds.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he told himself. “Je suis désolé, I have not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah well, thought I should ask,” Ghetsis sighed and continued on, only to stop again when a sudden yell from outside had everyone in the library thrown into a panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Part 2: Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'Just keep 'em safe...' </p><p>A request that was much harder to keep than Lysandre originally thought.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Massive thanks to   <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea">pyromanicofthesea</a> for being my BETA reader for this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Part 2 Chapter 9: </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just, keep an eye on them Red…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Archie’s request replayed in Lysandre’s mind as he rushed out of the hall, nearly knocking Ghetsis over in the process. Though, surprisingly the man didn’t seem offended. Truly what happened to him to have changed him in such a way? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lysandre’s eyes scanned the library, and he felt as if ice was forming in the pit of his stomach. H-he did not seem Augustine, Cyrus, now even Rowan. Th-they must have headed out then! His feet were already carrying him to the door, trying to push past the crowd of people.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pi! Pichu!” A tiny cry rang out. </span>
</p><p><span>Squeezing through the crowd Lysandre saw the tiny mouse Pokemon rushing over to him. He knelt down and scooped up the Pokemon. W-why wasn’t it with Augustine!? What happened?</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Pichu! Pi-pichu!” The Pokemon pointed ahead in an urgent manner. </span></p><p>
  <span>Ah! There! Right at the front of the crowd he saw Cyrus and Augustine. So...did Augustine send it to go find him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyrus felt his stomach turn as he saw what was happening outside. Charon...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Charon. In that little craft he made and was always so proud of using. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he wasn't alone. There was another with him. An older man, older than Charon was. White hair and harsh, defined facial features gave the impression that he was a man who carried himself with a holier-than-thou aire. Who was he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What were they doing? What was going on? Was Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn with them? What were they planning? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grin Charon gave was one Cyrus was quite familiar with. The man was going to initiate something, and fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he finished that though, one of the clamp-like hands of Charon's robot had shot out, and grabbed a young man. With bright blue hair. His hair styled to look like two horns...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calling out for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyrus’ eyes widened. No...so-so they weren’t…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Th-they weren’t part of this? Th-they were--they were possibly just happy. No repercussions for following him. No ill deeds. B-but then why--!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cronus!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Venus no!” The blue haired man yelled, causing the red haired woman to freeze in her place. He tried to struggle out of the machine's grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Venus! Cronus!” another voice cried out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing over, Cyrus saw Jupiter--or was it? It seemed that they go by different names here. This was getting to be more and more confusing.  He was frozen in place, h-he couldn’t breathe. Wh-what was going on? Everything was being drowned out by white noise and--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Min!” The cry broke through the buzzing in his mind. The former Galactic leader caught the small grass Pokemon as it sprung up from his bag and into his arms. “Min! Min! Shaymin!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could tell the Pokemon wished to fight. B-but they couldn’t. Not against THAT. Charon always made sure to set up his machines with resistances. Making sure that the coward that he was, was never in any danger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyrus knew he needed to act, b-but he just couldn’t get his body to do so. Why? Why couldn’t he--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flamethower!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Augustine? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not hit the young man, aim for the machine!” The Pokemon professor instructed. H-he just could not stand there and do nothing! H-he recognized the young man. He was one of, Cyrus’ commanders. Eyes glancing over to Cyrus, he could see the younger man shaking slightly. He could only hope the little Pichu managed to find Lysandre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It must be too much for Cyrus. So many things connected to him were here, y-yet he seemed to be nothing more than a ghost. He could not blame his hesitation to act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Char!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Min! Miiiin!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You….w-want to help still?” Cyrus asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shaymin,” the Pokemon nodded, holding a determined look in its eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He opened his mouth to respond, only to have his reply cut off by the sound of another scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“CERES!” the redhead cried out as she reached for the purple haired woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So shall we make our announcement now?” The white haired man asked, as he was perched on the shoulder of the robot. “We should explain ourselves after all. Wouldn’t want to give people the wrong impression.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you’re right, Zinzolin,” Charon chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Announcement? What on earth did they have planned? And that name, Zinzolin...wasn’t he part of Team Plasma? B-but there was no activity from any teams from what he researched about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unless there was a new team? Or perhaps they were in a similar state as they were? Memories and dreams urging them to action. W-was this a sign for them to repent? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen well!” The older man, Zinzolin began, his voice carrying such volume that it was almost stunning. “We assure no harm will come to these two, so long as get what we came here for!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Came here for? Augustine and Cyrus looked to one another. They were here for something? O-or maybe someone? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I will only say this once-” Zinzolin prepared himself. “Gropuis Heir! We know you are here! You’ve had your fun, but now it is time for you to return home! Your parents have paid us greatly to ensure you’re brought back safely!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gropuis!? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch,” Ghetsis stepped back. “Dammit, of course, of COURSE they’d hired some psychopaths to come find me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lysandre glanced over to see the other pale, as he glared at the scene in front of him. His parents? They would send people like THIS to retrieve him? Wasn’t one of them a member of his team? Ah, but judging by his age and attitude, he has yet to form Team Plasma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mun munna…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghetsis frowned. H-he refused to go back, but...but he knows this was something Alder would not stand for. Seeing others being treated as bargaining chips. It was disgusting. “I know b-but I--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Munna!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hissed out a harsh “</span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>” before he started to make his way through the crowd, but was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Body freezing up slightly, he turned to look, half expecting to see Alder, but instead saw the man he was talking with earlier. “Ah...what? Can’t you see I’m going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well THERE’S the anger and crashness he was more expecting of. “Not alone,” Lysandre stated. He almost wanted to laugh at the look that crossed the other’s face. “My friends are the ones trying to confront them. If you do not wish to go with them, then we will make sure you do not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pi-pichu,” the little Pokemon seemed to agree with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghetsis blinked--d-did he manage to under--no, no that’s ridiculous! He sneered and batted the hand away. “You have no idea who I even am! Why would you recklessly just--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you suffer nightmares?” Perhaps get this done and over with first. What could he recall that Team Plasma has done? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghetsis choked on his next words, and just stared at the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps...violent ones? Or ones of freezing a city, non? Of going mad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly backed away from the other. Wh-who the hell was this? H-how did he? How could he!? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mun mun!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-who are--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gropius Heir! You have until the count of three before we start taking more drastic measures!” Zinzolin’s voice rang out, followed by the sound of gears creaking and shouts of agony from their two captives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghetsis shot a glare to the man who was still shouting his demands. Counting? What was he, a child?  Part of him wanted to ignore the demand out of spite, however hearing the pained cries of the two people getting dragged into this had him reconsider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What would Alder do in this situation? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tch, like he really needed to ask that. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Part 2: Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What to do? What could HE do!? Who were these people? </p><p>He couldn't think. </p><p>What would Alder do?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Massive thanks to   <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea">pyromanicofthesea</a> for being my BETA reader for this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Part 2 Chapter 10: </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ONE!” Zinzolin began counting off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyrus looked to the Pokemon he held. “You want to help? Th-then go on, quickly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Min!” The Pokemon leapt from his arms rushing over to the Charizard, who was waiting to give its next attack. “Min min! Shaymin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Char? Char-izard,” the flame Pokemon leaned down and let the smaller Pokemon climb atop of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are they…” Augustine was unsure what to think, but perhaps it might be best to let them act on their own instincts, as he watched his Charizard suddenly take to the sky with the small Shaymin. Oh where was Lysandre? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Augustine,” Cyrus was making his way over. “D-did I hear that right? The name I mean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you mean Gropius, oui I did,” he turned to Cyrus. “But by the sounds of it, he must be incredibly young if they are to return him home, non? Much younger than the one either of us knew.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my thoughts,” Cyrus nodded. “But then again he could be like us...and if he is here--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which he is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Augustine nearly whipped himself around as he heard that voice. “Lys!” He rushed over to the tall Kalosian, his arms wrapping around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pi pi pi!” The Pichu trilled happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lysandre returned the embrace, thankful that his dear professor was safe. He was going to make sure Augustine and Cyrus would stay safe. As a promise to himself and Archie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ghetsis,” Cyrus said softly as he saw the other with him. H-he was indeed younger, but not to the age where he assumed. Why would he be treated as such? He seemed to be well within his adulthood. Cyrus would assume he had to have been in his thirties at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wh-what was going on!? First this tall redhead, and now this dead-eyed bluenette!? Did his parents plant these people all over!? They had to! H-he told them about his dreams when they first began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No no, that couldn’t be the case. His parents, they...they dismissed his dreams. Blamed it on Alder even. Stating his, ugh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘barbaric’</span>
  </em>
  <span> ways of living could only result in such devastation like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still, this whole thing was concerning, and he felt himself only being able to react in one way.  “What is going on!? How the hell do you even--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TW--” Zinzolin didn’t get the second number out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shay-MIN!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The loud cry from the tiny Pokemon drew their attention back, as the Pokemon used Leaf Storm as the Chrizard dove down. The sharp leaves cutting at the mechanical arms of the machine. A plume of fire followed after causing the arms of the machine to spark and the clamps to loosen, just enough for the young man and woman to slip through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man and woman fell with a yell--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cronus! Venus!” The young redheaded woman cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gyarados! Catch them!” Lysandre threw out his Pokeball, and the atrocious Pokemon roared as it followed the command.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why you--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Staraptor! Whirlwind!” A gruff voice commanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Star!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zinzolin gasped as he tried to hold his ground as the older Professor's Pokemon attacked. The older man dropped to his knees to ensure he stayed perched atop the machine. As he looked out through squinted eyes he caught sight of soft green hair. “Aha! So you decided to show yourself!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghetsis cursed under his breath as he staggered back slightly. Dammit, dammit! H-he didn’t even get the chance to try and find Alder! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you waiting for! Grab him!” Zinzolin demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to, but the control took quite the hit! Be patient!” Charon snapped. Despite the sparking and the sluggish start up, one of the robotic arms shot out towards Ghetsis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flamethrower!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Charizard roared as it swooped down, still holding the Shaymin tightly and protectively, as it let loose a stream of fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cronus!” The purple hair woman cried as she wrapped her arms around him as the two were reunited with the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ceres,” the young man said softly and returned her embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ceres!” The redhead wailed as she clung to the taller woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You three should go, get to safety,” Lysandre urged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three looked to him and nodded as they tried to make it through the crowd, but the purpled haired woman, Ceres stopped. She turned around to look at the tall Kalosian. “Thank you...I promise I will find a way to repay all of you,” she said before she tried to catch up with the other two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try again!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do NOT press your luck, Zinzolin!” Charon growled as the second arm shot out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red eyes widened, as he found himself frozen in place. Not like this! H-he just wanted to try--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cyrus!” Augustine and Lysandre called out as they watched the young man rush in front, and was seized by the waist.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyrus struggled as the claw looking appendage managed to clamp around him. Lifting him effortlessly and pulled him through the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This thing is useless!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You insult my invention one more time Zinolin--!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyrus winced as the clamp tightened and a harsh gasp left him as he felt the air being forced from his lungs as the hold tightened even more. The corners of his vision blurring and darkening some. He bit his lip to stop himself from letting out too loud of a sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt. It hurt so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cyrus!” Augustine looked around frantically. What to do! What to do!? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try again!” Zinzolin demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop TELLING me what to DO!” Charon snapped as he slammed his fist onto the controls as once again the other arm shot out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lysandre’s eyes widened as he felt time slow down. Archie’s request replayed in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just, keep an eye on them Red…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is what he meant. Th-this was what the other must have seen. He tried to rush over to Augustine, but it was too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scene before his eyes...h-he--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-put them,” his voice came out so weak that he couldn't help but feel appalled by it. “PUT THEM DOWN!” Ghetsis’ voice rang out as he approached the machine. Yet it seemed the two men were too busy bickering amongst themselves. “I’M RIGHT HERE! A-and I will go, so long as you--”  A loud almost thunder like sound cut him off.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Ugh what now!?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there was a mass of shocked gasps and shouts of fear as people looked up, pointing at what they saw. Ghetsis and Lysandre looked around, before casting their gaze upwards. It looked like a tear was made in the sky, but that was not the unnerving part. That was the set of bright blue eyes looking down through the tear itself. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Sorry for the minor delay. I started school and trying to get into the swing of things again. So updates may be spread out a bit more because of that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Part 2: Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What were THEY doing here?! </p><p>WHY were they here? </p><p>Di-did they cross over too? Misplaced? Do THEY remember? </p><p>...and did THAT remember too?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Massive thanks to   <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea">pyromanicofthesea</a> for being my BETA reader for this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Part 2 Chapter 11:</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Charon scowled at the other man. It was HIS machine they were using! HIS invention to ensure they retrieve the heir! HE should be the one giving orders! HE should-</p><p>A sudden beep and a small monitor turned on, pulling Charon from his train of thoughts. </p><p>“Charon.”</p><p>“Ah, Kincaid Sir?”</p><p>“We're getting readings of—” Kincaid’s voice filtered through the speakers. </p><p>“We found him sir! However Charon’s useless contrap—”</p><p>“Not those readings you idiot! Something powerful is close by! Get out of there now!” Kincaid cut Zinzolin off. </p><p>“But what about-”</p><p>“We'll track him down later! You and Zinzolin get away from there now! It's closing in!” And just as abruptly as it started the monitor shut off. Charon sneered and glared at Cyrus' nearly prone form and Agustine who was still struggling. </p><p>He moved the controls to raise the both of them high, ready to throw the former leader and Pokémon professor down to the ground. </p><p>“I’M RIGHT HERE!” Ghetsis called again as his attention was drawn from the tear to see the display. They were going to die if that lunatic proceeded! </p><p>Suddenly, Zinzolin let out  a terrified yell. </p><p>A loud crack, and then a large shadow fell over Charon's machine. </p><p>Peering through light red lenses...Charon felt the color drain from his face, as two piercing blue eyes stared at him. </p><p>--</p><p>“Everyone! Inside now!” Rowan's voice boomed as he tried to usher people back into the library. He’s read legends and myths about this beast! This god-like Pokemon! Why did it suddenly come here!? </p><p>The creature's tail struck out. The impact causing the clamps to finally release Augustine and Cyrus. Its tattered wings reached out, wrapped around the two, catching them before they could even fall. Cyrus froze as he found himself staring right at the beast. Was it going to drag him back to that world? Did it know about all the damage caused by them to this universe? </p><p>W-why were its colors so off? Intense, bright blues instead of intimidating reds…</p><p>He was almost fascinated by the changes, but the loud roar that left the Pokemon began to dredge up memories he hoped to forget. </p><p>It let out a loud cry, and Cryus instinctually clenched his eyes shut tightly, anticipating any sort of retaliation. </p><p>Giratina’s tail swung again, hitting the machine again, so hard that this time it caused Zinzolin to lose his footing. It would have been a hard landing had he not managed to grab onto the slowly breaking structure of one of its arms. “DO SOMETHING CHARON!” </p><p>“I’M TRYING!” Charon was doing all he could to engage the system escape but it wouldn’t acknowledge the request. </p><p>Suddenly there was a frantic beeping sound, and his eyes widened behind his tiny glasses. He began to bang at the clear covering of the cockpit trying to get out. Complete system failure was imminent! And he was going to be trapped! The beeping gew faster and faster, and he could feel the structure sway. </p><p>Zinzolin winced as he heard a loud creak before a snap, and held on as the machine dropped suddenly. He was about to let go but howled in pain as a support snapped and pinned his arms in place. He writhed and tried to get out, but much like Charon, he too was trapped as the machine collapsed in on itself. </p><p>Augustine felt the hold on him tighten some and hissed a bit in pain as the pressure grew around his midsection. Another cry rang out,  and with dizzying speed the renegade Pokemon took to the sky, flying towards the tear it created. Passing the Charizard and Shaymin on its way. A small growl had the other two flying down for a landing. </p><p>“AUGUSTINE! CYRUS!” Lysansander could only just watch in horror as he saw the Pokemon fly off. Non...non non non!  H-he couldn’t...he couldn’t help them. The Pokemon was going far too fast for him to even try and catch up. And even if he could, as soon as the tail of the beast was inside the tear, it closed. </p><p>Augustine...and Cyrus...</p><p>H-he failed. H-he knows he said h-he’d take anything over losing his Augustine to that mania of his, b-but he didn’t expect this. Non, please...he couldn’t have…</p><p> That was all he could think of, just as his legs finally gave out from under him. The adrenaline finally wore off, sending him collapsing onto the ground. </p><p>“Pichu! Pi pi!” The tiny Pokemon tried to comfort him. </p><p>He wanted to scream but there was a knot in his throat. H-he could not keep his promise to Archie, nor himself. H-how could they get them back? W-was there even a way? </p><p>Why did it take off with Agustine!? </p><p>“S-sunny...shore?”</p><p><br/>Lysandre could barely hear the shaky voice. Slowly lifting his head he saw Ghetsis. Ghetsis’ eyes were wide and nearly rolling with fear as he had his hands covering his ears.</p><p>“Qu--quoi?” Lysandre choked out. </p><p>“I-I...i-it was loud...a-and all I could hear--” </p><p>Hear? Ghetsis...understood it? He did seem to understand that Munna without concern, but now h-he seemed to almost be terrified at hearing another Pokemon. What was it that had him act like this so suddenly? </p><p>Slowly Ghetsis lowered his hands, though they still shook. He looked to Lysandre. “T-telepathy in Pokemon...i-isn’t <em> that </em> type of telepathy, i-is it?” </p><p>Before Lysandre could reply Rowan was making his way over. “Are you two alright?” </p><p>Non he wasn’t, Augustine was gone! H-how could he--wait? What did Ghetsis say? Sunnyshore? Why did that name sound familiar? He’s certain he’s heard it before. But whe--</p><p>Cyrus. </p><p>I-it was taking them to Cyrus’ home city? But why? For what reason? Lysandre was pushing himself up. “We’re fine,” his voice cracked as he looked to the older professor. “Monsieur Rowan, please call the authorities.”</p><p>“Already done,” Rowan assured and frowned. “I-I...about Augustine--” </p><p>“There is a chance to find him,” Lysandre said as he made his way over to Ghetsis. The tiny Pichu following after. </p><p>“A way...you can’t possibly mean you’re going to try and enter--” </p><p>“Please,” Lysandre interrupted. “You said that you love Augustine like a son, non? Th-then please, trust me when I say I will bring him back.” </p><p>Rowan huffed. He wasn’t sure if he could trust that. Legends of the untold horrors about people forcibly entering the Distortion World, about the damage it causes to the outside world. How the balance of space and time could warp. Did the Kalosian know about those risks? Then again, would those even stop him? </p><p>Lysandre’s determination was admirable, yet dangerous. It was why he was hesitant at first when Augustine introduced the other to him. He always felt that the man could bring about something, horrible if he became too focused.  “Do not do anything rash. I doubt even Augustine would forgive you if you did.” </p><p>Lysandre chuckled softly. Wasn’t that the truth. “I promise.” </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>He sighed as he looked at the vacant hilltop from the beach. Why? Why did he come here day after day just, expecting to see something there? Why did it feel like something was missing? </p><p>“Figured you’d be here.” </p><p>Looking over he gave a half smile before looking back to the hillside. “Hey Flint.” </p><p>Flint made his way over, feet dragging through the sand before sitting next to the Sunnyshore GYM leader. “Still waiting for somethin’ to show up?” </p><p>“I guess,” Volkner shrugged. “I mean, it’s kinda just a habit now. Just coming here and just, waiting. ‘Sides I got nothing better to do anyway”</p><p>“Besides causing a blackout when ya remodeling your GYM,” Flint teased. </p><p>“Heh, if I did that one more time I was told I’d need to shut it down.”  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Sorry for the little hiatus. I'm starting school while working and now just starting to get things in order again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>